The Ace and the Dragon
by DragonJenna
Summary: Wandering the desert like normal, Vash comes across an injured woman from another world. He helps her out and she tags along. What crazy things will happen now? (Occurs after July, but before the series.)
1. Pursuit

Chapter One – Pursuit 

She was running. Running from a horror too dangerous and too numerous to face, even for her. She could hear them in the distance; barking and yelling in their fowl speech, if you could even call it speech. She was tiring. They were gaining. They were close enough to smell, their noxious odor filling her nostrils, along with the scent of her own fear, and blood.

_I have to keep going! I can't stop now!_ She screamed at herself, willing her body to continue. It was an uphill battle, and her mind was loosing. She was asking the impossible of her body, as wounded as it was, but she had to try. She had to survive! With that thought her instincts took over. She no longer knew where she was running to, she no longer cared. She had to survive, and she was beginning to win. _The noise! They are further away! I'm loosing the- _she fell. She had tripped over a root and she fell. As she fell time slowed. Suddenly, her shoulder exploded in pain. As soon as she hit the ground time caught itself, she could hear her pursuers laughter. She went cold inside._ Is this what it feels like to face death?_ She looked at her shoulder to see a black-shafted arrow sticking out of it. _Funny, I can't feel any pain anymore. _She looked up, her mind told her that the enemy was still many yards away, but her keen sight allowed her to see their yellow eyes. _This is it, I am going to die._

She snapped. Instinct took hold. _NO! I want to LIVE!! I NEED to live!!! I can't give up now, no matter what the costs! _She screamed. She took the risk she had not dared to take earlier. _Desperate times call for desperate measures! _Her scream brought the attention of her pursuers, but it also brought her the one thing she needed most, help. She stood up, holding her wounded shoulder to her body. She was shaking from fatigue and loss of blood. She faced her enemy and dared them to come get her. They howled in triumph, they had seen her. But so had her guardians. A green streak fell from the sky into the faces of those that chased her, causing them to scream in agony, and horror, while another streak, this one black, raced toward her. As the black streak passed she grabbed hold of the mane and with the last amount of strength she had left hoisted herself onto the back of her rescuer. The green streak was now following the black.

On and on they fled, she held on for all she was worth, not caring where she was being taken. Her mind went blank. She awoke when they began to slow down. _SAFE!! I am safe at last! _Relief flooded her body, but only for a moment. As she looked up over the head of her rescuer she could see _Nothing! It's a cliff! We've come so far only to be cornered like a mouse! _And then _That noise?! It couldn't be! _As the realization of what she was hearing hit her, she made one last desperate move. She gathered her mind, focused, and cast her thought in the direction she thought it needed to go. _Father!! Father please hear me! It didn't work! I failed. I am lost. Please, please help me!_ She felt it connect, _It had to have connected! _All she could do now was wait, and that wasn't long.

They came into her amplified sight a few moments after the plea. They were riding the Hounds of Hell, one of the only creatures fast enough to keep up with a unicorn in full gallop. _Damn! They would have allied themselves with a pack! No wonder they caught up so fast_. They were now totally trapped. She could hear their shouts and howls of triumph. They had seen them, and they knew it too. She didn't have the strength or the power to change. Her companions were just as spent as she was. The Green drake lay panting on the haunches of the great black Unicorn, and the horse was wet with sweat, his head bent, gold horn no longer held high. They had two choices, die at the bottom of the cliff, or be torn apart by the Hell Hounds. She had no word back from her father, time was quickly running out, and she had gone numb. She could not think. She didn't have to. The unicorn made the choice for them. With out warning, the great stallion leapt off the precipice, into the canyon below. All she could do was hold on. She looked down, supposedly to meet her doom, but saw instead a light. _No! Not just a light. That's a tear into time! He did it! Thank you father! I love you!! _And with that last thought the great dragon king watched as his great treasure, his one and only precious daughter Jenna, fell into the portal to another realm and he prayed, to safety.


	2. The Angel from the Sky

**Chapter Two** **– Angel from the Sky **

It was hot. He looked up at the twin suns through his amber sunglasses and sighed. _Just another day on this desert planet. Some times I wish something new would happen. _He looked around at the barren wasteland. All he could see for miles was yellow sand. Oh here and there were cliffs and bluffs, but most of it was sand. It still amazed him that mankind was able to survive here. With a sigh and a shake of his head, began his journey once again.

He didn't get more than two steps when he felt it, a tingling throughout his entire being. He stopped, looking around for; well _anything_ that would explain what he was experiencing. _There are no plants nearby, what is going on?! _The tingling grew into an itch, the itch into a burn. His skin felt like it was on fire, but strangely, it didn't hurt. Then he heard it, a rushing in his ears like a great wind was blowing through his skull. He looked up, and there above him he saw what looked like a hole. It wasn't any color, yet every color. He shaded his eyes, _What the hell is that? _

Fascination and curiosity would not allow him to look away. As he watched the "hole" in the sky, he saw a dark blur take shape in the center. It was getting larger, no longer a blur, but a shape, something solid. His eyes grew large as he realized it was something _falling_. As this realization sunk in, the "hole" closed. _What the? It _is _falling! But what is...oh my gosh! Its falling toward me!!_

When she fell into the portal, she blacked out. She came to when the drake at her side nudged her. _We're going through the other side now. _He sent the thought into her mind. She looked through blurred eyes at the light that was quickly approaching. Instinct made her let go of the unicorn's mane. They floated separately into the opening, feeling the familiar tingle of portal travel. As soon as they had exited, there was a rush of wind, and it closed. The weightlessness was gone; they were now falling, and falling fast!

She had no energy, no strength, and no will. She merely let herself fall. The unicorn and the drake had enough in them to stop themselves, but she was falling too fast. They couldn't reach her. "JENNA!! Jenna change!!" The drake yelled as he unfurled his wings. "I can't" she whispered "I don't have the strength to..." and then she saw him. She tried to yell, to tell him to get out of the way, but all she could manage was a squeak. She saw his eyes get large as he realized she was heading straight for him. There was nothing she could do. They were going to collide and they both knew it. She threw out her arms, closed her eyes and braced for impact.

He had the time to move out of the way, but something wouldn't let him. Something told him that he was needed. So he just watched, as the object got closer. As it fell it threw out its arms "Arms?! What the hell? It's a...AHHH! Omph!" It had hit him, and it hit him hard, knocking him to the ground. He lay there for a minute, stunned. Then it groaned. No _She _groaned. He sat up and turned the body laying on top of him over and gasped. _A woman!!_ Lying semi conscious on his lap was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Her dark blue eyes fluttered open as the shock of impact wore off. For just a moment, they stared into his aqua green ones, and then all of a sudden they changed. They went from confusion and sorrow, to an animalistic fear. He could have sworn he saw her pupils go from round to a slit, but he did not get the chance to really look. She was off of him faster than a snake, crouched for battle with a great _SWORD!! She's carrying a sword!!_ Reflex took over; he rolled into a similar crouch, drawing his silver .45 Long Colt Revolver and pointed it at her face. His body was tense and ready to counter any move that she might make. Time stopped. The world was silent, except for his breathing and the pounding of his heart. As he watched her, the questions came like a flood. _Who is she? Where did she come from? Man! She is pretty!! What am I thinking! She looks like she's gonna kill me!_ He studied her; she was wound tight like a spring. Then he saw it, a slight shift of her foot, she was going to attack!

She hit him hard, jarring the arrow still embedded in her shoulder. The pain made her black out for a moment. She came to looking into a pair of very confused, and _is that concern? _aqua green eyes. She reacted. Quicker than lightning she was off of him with her great sword in her hands. He reacted just as fast, pulling out what she could only assume was his weapon. _He's very fast. Almost as fast as I am. He must be a warrior of this planet. I must be careful. He is handsome though. _She smiled inwardly. _I mustn't let my emotions get the better of me. _She shifted her foot and tightened the grip on her sword, watching him all the while. She saw him tense; he knew she was going to move! She started to lifter her sword and attack, but before she could move an inch, she screamed. Her whole body exploded in pain, her shoulder especially. She was too weak to control her composure, or to keep hold of consciousness. She dropped her sword, the pain was too intense; she needed to heal, she needed to sleep, to rest. She fell toward the earth, towards darkness. The last thing she remembered seeing were two arms, one red one brown, reaching for her, she felt herself being stopped, and then she fell into blessed unconsciousness.

She began to move. To him, it was like watching a dance, where he knew the outcome could be his death. She lifted the sword and then, she screamed, her face contorted in agony. He forgot about the sword she once held, or the gun in his hand. He raced towards her, catching her just before she hit the ground. She had passed out. He looked at her, lying there in his arms. She had an arrow through her shoulder! Upon further inspection, he found a large gash across her chest, along with cuts and bruises all over her body. She had lost a lot of blood. He was surprised that she was even still _alive _much less trying to fight him! "She's either very lucky, or very stubborn!" He said out loud as he started to try and dress the wounds.

"She's both, and a bit crazy." He looked up to come face to face with a _Unicorn!!_ and there on its rump was a giant lizard-like creature with _wings!!_ _A Dragon! Only smaller?! _


	3. Dragons and Unicorns Oh My!

Ok, I forgot all the disclaimer stuff and since I had to fix this chapter cause I'm a nerd, I'm going to put it on now. So I don't own Trigun, or Vash, etc. But Jenna, Fantus, and Cyric are my characters. I would like to give credit to Raymond E. Fiest (Fantus) and Douglas Niles (Cyric) for inspiring the names. I hope you like it all so far! =0)

Chapter Three – Dragons and Unicorns Oh My!!

_She must have hit me harder than I thought!!!_

"You'll never be able to help her with what you have lad, you'd better use this." The dragon held out a bag to him. "Close your mouth! You aren't going to do her any good staring and me and Cyric here if you just keep sitting there! Now, take the medic pack and bind her wounds! She needs you now!" The miniature dragon was talking to him!

"I am going crazy!" Vash said out loud, as he took the bag. "The suns are finally getting to me, my brain has been melted! I'm seeing fairy tales!!"

The unicorn seemed to shake with _laughter?_ at this comment and the dragon out right roared with it. "No lad, you've not gone crazy. We are as solid as you and her. Now hurry up! She doesn't have all the time in the world to wait for us to finish deciding what's real and what's not!" With that the little dragon gave a snort that produced twin jets a flame, one from each nostril, and pointed to the bandages in his hands.

After almost jumping out of his skin, Vash immediately began to clean and bind her wounds. Millions of questions were going through his brain. _Who were these creatures?! Where did they all come from?! How did she end up with them? How did they all end up here? Better yet, what the hell am I doing here talking to them?!!! _Vash wanted to ask, but was afraid. He looked at the drake calmly conversing with the unicorn. _That fire-spurter will probably roast me alive! Better wait till after I'm done with her. _He looked back down at the woman. Vash had finished with the miner cuts; the large one across her chest was next. He opened up her shirt, gasped, and quickly grabbed a wad of bandages and what looked like a salve. The gash was deep, long and still bleeding. It went from her collarbone, through her breasts at an angle and ended at her hip. It was bad. Vash gritted his teeth _this isn't going to stop! What do I do? _

"Don't shout boy! I am right here and can hear you just fine." The drake landed on his shoulder. He looked at the little dragon _did he read my mind? _

"No I didn't read your mind, you mentally broadcasted the thought, and I merely picked it up. Now what's wr-- oh no." They both looked down at the wound. "This is bad." The drake jumped from his shoulder to her the ground, making him wince as his claws dug into his shoulder. "Mirva did more damage with that sword of his than we thought." the drake muttered.

Tears began to run down Vash's face. "What do I do" he whispered, "She's going to die!"

The drake whipped his long neck around so he was eye to eye with him. "With that kind of attitude she will!" he growled. Vash involuntarily moved backwards. "Listen boy, you have to pull yourself together. You just need to patch her up. Bind her as tight as you can, then pray that she's not so unconscious that she can't begin to heal herself."

He stopped and looked at the drake, "heal herself?"

"Yes boy, she can heal herself, but only if she is conscious enough to start the process." The drake jumped back onto his shoulder. "Now, start wrapping, every minute we waste is precious."

Vash did as he was told. He put the salve onto the wound. She flinched. _Well, she's not too far-gone to feel pain_. Next he placed clean gauze pads all along the wound and finally, he wrapped the bandaged around as tight as he dared so as not to cut off circulation or inhibit her lungs. _I hope this will do it. If she survives this she's gonna have one nasty scar! But the rest of her didn't look bad at all. _Mentally he kicked himself. _Come on Vash! She's wounded ya big idiot! Focus man! Focus!! _He then moved to the last major wound. The arrow.

Vash turned to the drake on his shoulder, "Um...how do you fix that?" He pointed to the arrow.

"You mean you don't _know_?" Fantus said as twin jets of flame shot out his nose, just about lighting Vash's coat on fire.

"Hey watch it pal! This is my only coat! Turn those burners off if your gonna sit there! And no, we don't have arrows here, I've only ever read about them. I was never taught how to repair some one with one in them! So how do you do it!?" Vash yelled out of frustration.

The drake looked like he was about to bite his nose off. Vash was about to reach for his gun when a deeper voice yelled "ENOUGH!" They both turned to see who spoke. It was the Unicorn.

"Oh great!" Vash cried, "The Unicorn talks now too! Well maybe you could tell me how to help her cause the sparkler over here isn't helping!" Both the man and the drake glared at each other, the unicorn only shook his long mane.

"Fantus, leave the boy alone. This world is very different from ours. We shouldn't expect people here to know how to do common place things in our world."

Vash's eyes just about bulged out of his head at this last comment. "Common?!! You mean to tell me that getting shot with an arrow is common place in your world?!" He looked down at her still body and wondered if getting sliced up was commonplace as well. _If it is, remind me never to book a trip to wherever it is they are from! _Vash looked back at the unicorn, and then at the drake. "Neither one of you have answered my question yet, how am I supposed to fix this wound?"

The drake sighed. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her, she's the one with the arrow." He pointed to her shoulder.

"Don't push your luck young whelp."

Vash looked at the drake sideways out of the corner of his eye, "that wasn't very nice."

"Alright you two, stop this at once. She needs our help and bickering isn't going to solve anything." Cyric said.

"Yes Sir." Both man and drake replied as one, and then glared at the each other.

"First," the drake began, taking on the tone of an over pompous instructor, Vash merely rolled his eyes, "you must ascertain whether the arrow tip passed through the body or is lodged within."

"Passed through" Vash responded.

"Second," Fantus continued, "If it has passed through you mush gently, and I mean _gently_..."

"I am gentle!" Vash interrupted.

The drake continued as if there had been no interruption, the unicorn just snorted. "Break the arrow near to the tip. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can do that. Geez!" Vash answered sarcastically. He gently braced her against his chest, being careful not to irritate her chest wound. _She's growing cold. That's not a good sign. _He then took the end of the arrow with the tip in both hands, took a breath and released it, counted to three and then **_SNAP_**! It was broken. She groaned. _We haven't lost her yet! _Hope arose in his heart. _We can do this! _It was then he realized he was holding his breath. He let it slowly out. "Ok what next?"

"Now, very slowly, slide the shaft out of the wound."

Vash gulped; when he spoke his voice was a bit shaky "ok." Still keeping her close to him, he used one hand to keep her still; with the other he grasped the shaft end opposite the break he has caused. Vash took another breath, braced her, and himself, and slowly pulled. It took a while for it to begin to move, once it did, it moved very quickly and came out with a sickening squelch. He almost lost it.

"Hey are you ok? You just turned an amazing shade of green." Cyric asked.

"Yeah almost as green as me!" laughed the drake, which quickly died when the unicorn looked at him.

"I'll be alright; I just don't like blood too much. Makes me queasy" Vash answered. He laid her back down and bandaged up the hole now in her shoulder. _This is like bandaging a bullet hole; I know how to do this._ He exhaled. He had done the best he could for her with what he had.

Vash looked up at the unicorn.

"You've done your best, the rest is now up to her" said the unicorn.

Vash looked back down at the woman. Her once beautiful features were now pale from blood loss. He caressed her face with one gloved hand. _I don't know what good I've done you, but I hope in some way I have helped. If you can really heal yourself like the mini-dragon says you can, I hope you do it quickly. I would like to see those pretty eyes of yours again. _

"Ahem" came from his shoulder, "If you're done staring at my mistress like a love sick puppy, we need to find some shelter somewhere close. We have to get her out of this heat, so we're going to have to risk moving her. Since you're the one from this planet we need you to help us find it." Fantus said haughtily.

"I am not a love sick puppy!!" Vash yelped in an undignified tone, but said nothing more. He looked back at her and realized _Ah ee! Her clothes are all ripped up! I had better find something to cover her! _He looked around, and saw his pack. Reaching in he found one of his extra shirts.

"What are you doing now? We need to get moving boy!" growled the drake.

"Well if you would just cool your jets for one minute maybe you would find out! And my name is _Vash_, not 'boy'." He very gently removed what clothes she had left, (_If they could even be considered clothes anymore!_) and dressed her in his shirt, all the while trying not to look and turning red at the same time. He then took off his red coat, much to the annoyance of the drake.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" Fantus squawked.

Vash ignored him and wrapped his coat around her for extra protection. "She had nothing left, if she's gonna heal like you say she can then shouldn't she at least have some clothes on?" The only response was a derisive snort and two more jets of flame from his shoulder where the drake had landed once more. "Gaa! Will you stop that!!" Vash yelled.

The drake ignored him, but instead looked at the human he was sitting on. Under that (in his opinion) gaudy red coat, the man wore leather body armor. His left arm was made of _Metal?_ The drake touched the human's nose with one clawed finger, "Your tougher than you look, aren't you _Vash_." He then hopped down from the human's shoulder.

"Gee, thanks for noticing." Vash said with sarcasm. He reached down and carefully scooped her up in his arms. One of her arms unexpectedly shot up and grabbed his shirt, the fist clenching in pain. At the same moment a painful hiss came from the woman. Vash stopped moving. He waited for the spasm to finish before he fully stood up.

He looked at the unicorn, "Is that a sign that she's conscious enough to heal herself?" The unicorn nodded. Vash let out a long sigh of relief, quickly replaced with a large goofy grin. "Well boys, lets get a move on! Its at least 10 iles to the closest rock, we've got to hurry if we want to make it there before nightfall." He called cheerily as he began to walk towards a large out crop with his precious burden.

The drake looked up at the unicorn, which flipped his mane and began following the blond man. Fantus sighed, picked up the remains of Jenna's belongings and leapt into the air. He landed on the unicorn, placing the remnants of her cloths and weapons he had gathered into the saddlebags, the great sword he placed in its leather loop next to the pommel of the saddle. By this time the horse had caught up to the man. Fantus jumped back onto his shoulder as their journey toward shelter began.


	4. Questions and Answers

Sorry this took so long to get out. My computer died so I've been having to use my mom's and this is the first time I've been able to get on to do anything with my story. I've also been busy preparing for my new job that I start on monday. Anyway, I hope you like it so far, and again, I'm sorry for the delay and will try to do better in the future. Thanks for everthing! =0)

**Chapter Four - Questions and Answers**

The three traveled in silence, all lost with in their own thoughts, trying to digest the events of the past hour, for some, longer. Vash looked at his new traveling companions and the flood of questions returned. He was about to open his mouth to speak when the unicorn beat him to it.

"I supposed your wondering who we are, where we came from, and how we got here aren't you?" Cyric asked.

Vash just nodded.

The drake, in his usual fashion, snorted, "Well we have some questions for you as well Vash, like where are we? What kind of miserable place is this, and who exactly are _you_?" The last word emphasized with another poke of the human's nose.

The human's eyes narrowed, "you know--"

"Fantus," the little drake supplied.

"Fantus, I'm getting really sick of your attitude. If I recall correctly I have been nothing but nice, and you guys fell on me remember?" Vash reminded him.

"_She_ fell on you boy, not _us_." Snorted the drake.

Vash was about to respond to the bait when the unicorn stopped and reared, startling them both. When he landed, he gave a glare to each one, "Are we done now? All questions for _both_ sides" looking at the drake who crossed his arms in a huff, "will be answered in due time. I think it is best to start with who we are, after all Fantus, it is his world." The drake mumbled something under his breath but said nothing more. "Thank you." said the unicorn. "Now Vash is it?" The human nodded, "What would you like to know first?"

Millions of questions popped into Vash's head. They began walking again. It took Vash a while before he finally was able to re-gain control of his jumbled thoughts. Finally he looked at the unicorn and said "The fire burner is Fantus," another snort, Vash winced at the flames, "and I heard him call you Cyric," the unicorn nodded, the human looked down at the limp body in his arms, "Who is she? And what happened to her to cause this much damage? I've never seen wounds like this ever before, and why is it possible for her to heal herself?"

Both creatures looked at the unconscious woman, then at each other. Vash waited in silence, as they seemed to be discussing something amongst themselves. Finally the unicorn nodded, the drake sighed and began talking.

"Her name is Jenna Saradinæ, daughter of His Majesty King Saradin of DragonDoon." Vash's eyes grew wide. He looked down at her and for the first time noticed a circlet of silver with two dragons holding a small ruby around her head. "You mean to tell me that she's a Princess?" he asked

"Well 'Princess' is just one among many other extravagantly useless titles." the drake rolled his eyes and nodded in response.

"Wow, its not every day you meet royalty on this planet, if ever. This is really cool! But please continue." Vash said with an over sized smile and too much enthusiasm for the drake's taste. But he figured he would humor the human that was saving his mistress' life.

Finding a more comfortable position on Vash's shoulder, the drake continued to answer the man's questions. "We, Cyric and I, are her guardians and constant traveling companions. One of the traditions of the dragons is to assign a drake to each new cub that is born. I was assigned to her. Cyric came later, she saved his life, but that's a whole other story. Any way..."

"Wait," interrupted Vash, "Did I hear you right in saying the traditions of dragons?"

"Yes"

"So that means that she's a..."

"Dragon, and that is why she can heal herself too, it's one of their gifts." supplied the drake. Holding up one clawed forepaw at the sight of Vash's stunned face "Don't ask me to explain it, besides it's not my place to tell you. She will, if she chooses too. And don't drop her!" Vash had by this time looked back down at her and looked as though at any moment she would change into a horrible monster and eat him. The drake's sharp reprimand brought him back to reality. With a guilty look he tightened his grip, with a resulting hiss from his charge.

The drake sighed "humans," and then re took his story telling pose. The unicorn snorted. Vash walked on in silence, secretly vowing to be even more protective. _She's not human, like me. Maybe we are more alike than we know. _

"Ahem. Are we ready to continue now?" asked an exasperated sounding drake.

"Sorry, please, continue." said Vash.

"Thank you." As the drake began once again, Vash noticed Cyric regarding him with a curious expression on the equine face. He chose to ignore it and looked straight ahead, concentrating on what the drake was saying.

"As to your second question," the drake and the unicorn exchanged glances, "we don't really have an answer."

Vash looked at the drake, "What do you mean you don't have an answer. You don't _know _how all this happened? What kind of guardians are you?"

"Look boy, it's not our fault that she ran the opposite direction from what she was supposed too! I told her it was a bad idea to go that way but does she ever listen to me?! NO-O! She had to go after Mirva all by _herself_, and then the tunnel caves in and we have to go around!" The little drake folded his arms with a foul curse and a growl that made Cyric and Vash both look at him with shocked expressions. The drake looked back at the both of them with a disgusted expression, "WHAT!?" Both man and unicorn looked up at the sky "Nothing." They both said in unison. The drake kept growling.

Cyric looked back at Vash and over the growls of the drake said, "All we can tell you is what we saw before and after we were separated from her." Cyric said.

Vash raised an eyebrow.

Again the drake and the unicorn exchanged looks; the unicorn flipped his mane and said to the drake "might as well."

Vash's eyes got really big as he looked from one creature to the other, "Would you two stop that?! It's un-nerving. I wish you two would stop being all mysterious about this and just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you what we saw. The rest has to come from her, and believe me, she has _a lot_ of explaining to do to us all" replied the drake.

Fantus took his pose again, Vash rolled his eyes. "Her father owned a stone that was very powerful. Some how a half demon named Mirva, stole the stone from the vaults of DragonDoon. We think it was an inside job and that that fool-"

"Fantus!" Cyric interjected.

"Right, anyway it was stolen. So being that she is one of the best warriors the Council has-"

"Our form of government" Cyric supplied at Vash's unspoken question.

"Would you let me tell this story! Or do you want to tell it instead?!" the drake yelled and shook his clawed fist at the unicorn. Vash flinched as once again, two little jets of flame shot out his nose. The unicorn said nothing and looked ahead. The drake nodded "That's what I thought! _Anyway_," he shot the unicorn a dirty look, Vash smiled at the antics of the little creature "as I was saying she is the best the council has, and being that she is also one of the best damn sorcerers on our world too, she was chosen to get it back.

So to make a long story short, we went on the quest and ended up at his dark fortress. Why evil beings have to have a dark fortress is completely beyond me," the drake had gone off onto another tangent.

Cyric whinnied and Vash started laughing. "Short stories never stay short when you are telling them do they my little friend?"

The drake shot them both dirty looks and puffed himself up. "We ended our quest at the demon's fortress." He continued as if the interruption had not occurred. Vash stifled another laugh and the unicorn shook his mane. "I took to the air and Cyric and Jenna circled the castle. I found a sewer grate on the eastern side of the castle, where the guards were minimal. Apparently Mirva didn't expect an attack from this side. I mind called them and we met at the entrance. Cyric was too big so he stayed behind to make sure we had a way to escape. Jenna and I entered the opening"

Vash made a disgusting face at the mentioning of traveling through the sewer.

Fantus saw it and replied, "Believe me, it's so much worse than it even sounds! So we waded through the muck when we came to a fork. We sensed Mirva's presence through the left fork and were about to go that way when suddenly she stopped, looked into the right fork, swore, and took off in that direction. I told her it was the wrong way and that we needed to go back but she wouldn't listen. She just kept running and-"

"Fantus we get it!" Both listeners cried in unison.

The drake mumbled something under his breath but continued, "So we ended up in the 'throne room,' and Mirva was waiting for us, with the stone." he shuddered at the memory. "Apparently Mirva had called her there and I hadn't even sensed it. She challenged him for the stone, they fought, she was winning, and then," the drake looked down and pointed at her chest, "that happened. For some reason she hesitated for a second. Mirva swung up and had I not warned her, he might have really killed her. She moved just enough so he caught her chest instead of her head. From where I was, and by the way she countered, it didn't look as though he had cut her as bad as he had. They kept fighting; parry, thrust, and block, with punching and kicking, flipping and dodging."

With each action described the drake felt he had to show Vash how it was done, his claws digging painfully into his shoulder each time. Vash gritted his teeth until the drake was done. _He's so into this story that he might mistake me for the bad guy if I say anything. I would like to keep all my parts where they are. _

The drake had finished reenacting the fight and had begun his tale again. "He kept pushing her towards a dark archway, and away from me and the stone. He seemed to have forgotten about me, so I snuck around and took the stone and began to follow them."

"Wait," interrupted Cyric, "you have the Dragon's Heart?"

"Yeah, its in my pouch. I didn't dare remove it or say anything till we got her to safety and knew that we would be alright."

"Thanks for telling me now Fantus! Here I thought we had totally failed!" snapped the unicorn.

"Well we didn't, I have it, its safe, she's safe, and we're alive thanks to this young man who I am trying to tell our story too. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it!"

"Alright, I'll let you finish, but when we stop, you had better let me see it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Can I continue?"

"By all means."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Vash had watched this exchange with a bit of confusion and amusement written on his face. _Geez! This is like watching a tennis match! Good to know that this little guy doesn't just pick on me!_

The drake continued where he had left off. "Just as I reached the mouth of the tunnel, the tunnel, followed by the room, began to collapse. I don't know if she killed him or if he did that to keep the stone and me where I was. If it was the latter he did a bad job because I got out through a window before the whole roof went. I found Cyric, he was battling against some guards, so I went to help. Once they were gone, we went searching for her." The little drake looked down at his hands and his voice got quiet. "I don't know how long we searched. We honestly thought she was dead, or captured. The fortress was falling apart, the land around it was sinking, and we had no idea of knowing if she was still within." He looked at the unicorn, "we called to her with our minds, trying to find her with our thoughts, but something was keeping her from us. By chance we were at the edge of the old forest on the north side when we heard her scream and felt her presence once more. I flew as fast as I could and Cyric ran. We got to her just has Mirva's minions were about to tear her to pieces. It wasn't till later that I saw she had been shot through the shoulder with an arrow. I distracted them and somehow she got onto Cyric's back. Then we all just ran for our lives."

Vash let out a low whistle, and his breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Man, you guys have been through the ringer! But all that still doesn't explain how you three got here, and why you would choose this dry planet of all places."

"That's the part I was hoping you could tell us. We don't know." Replied the drake.

Vash looked from one to the other, and then back down at her. "Do you think maybe she knows?"

The two creatures exchanged shocked glances. "We never thought of that." The drake then looked at her, then back at the unicorn. "Do you think," he began to muse out loud, "That maybe she got a hold of one of the council members?"

"Why?" asked Vash. "What good would that have done?"

"If she could get a hold of one them then they could contact her father and hope that he could do something to help her." said Cyric.

"And us! I didn't really relish the idea of being torn apart by Hell Hounds" replied the drake.

"Hell Hounds?!" squeaked Vash.

Seeing the discomfort this caused his new companion, Fantus smiled an evil smile and continued, "Or being disemboweled by hobgoblins, eaten by trolls or tortured by-"

"Enough Fantus! You forget that the poor boy is carrying Jenna! You're going to make him pass out!"

Sure enough, Vash had turned a shade of gray and was wobbling back and forth. "Hobgoblins? Trolls? _Torture!_" What the hell kind of place are you from!"

"A place that is never boring my human friend. Never boring indeed." The drake looked up at the wall of rock they had just come too. "I think I'll scout ahead and see if I can't find a place to make camp." He launched himself into the air, much to Vash's discomfort. "Stay here! I'll be right back!"

Cyric flipped his mane; a movement Vash was starting to realize was the unicorn's version of a sigh. "Well, you never answered my question. How did you get here?"

The unicorn looked at him, and then tilted his head so he could watch the spiraling blot that was the drake. "We were cornered on a cliff. I couldn't jump the spans; I didn't have the strength to after a run like that. I had felt a serge of power come from her, but didn't know what it was. You could have put your finger on it though. Anyway, a few moments later I felt an immense power coming from below the precipice. I knew of only one thing that could cause that much ethereal force. So I turned, and I jumped, and sure enough, there was a portal, a tare into time, taking us from our doom, to well for all we knew, our doom. Fortunately, we landed on you."

If the unicorn could have smiled and put a hand on Vash's shoulder he would have at this point, Vash was sure of it. "Thanks," he said dryly.

"Vash, seriously, thank you for all that you have done for us. With out you, she may not have survived."

The unicorn's liquid brown eyes were looking directly into his. For some reason this made Vash uncomfortable. He shifted his weight in the sand and looked down at the woman in his arms.

Before he could reply "I found a place!" came the shout from above. Vash looked up. "Over this way! Follow me!" Fantus called down to them.


	5. Camp Out!

I would like to appologize to everyone who has been reading my story. I was doing really well in updating when I first started, but then I had a run of technological bad luck. My computer died. Don't worry, I was able to get my important suff off of it, but the whole hard drive had to be whiped clean. Once that was done, and I thought I was in the clear, my mom decided to switch internet companies, which turned out to not work out, so I had no internet for a very loooooooong time. But now, I have my computer back, networking in back up at my house, and I have Sundays off from work, so I am ready to write and update and be creative. I want to thank you for your patience and ChibiSess for her reminder. I'm up and running now! Thanks guys! Love ya all! 0)

**Chap****ter Five – Camp out!**

They walked up a stony pathway into one of the rocky out crops. They had gone about 12 yars up when the path curved and opened onto a ledge leading into a cave. The second sun had almost set by this time. They had very little light left by which to set up camp.

Vash gently laid his burden on the ground being careful not to irritate her serious wounds. He stretched his arms out trying to get the blood flowing in them again. He then took his pack off of the unicorns back, and after some arguing with Fantus on how it should be done, took the rest of Cyric's tack off as well. Attached to the saddle Vash found a bedroll and a blanket, he set these on the ground and moved her ever so gently onto the roll, replacing his coat with the blanket, which was rewarded with a soft sigh instead of a moan or a hiss like he was expecting. _She must be getting better, _he thought as he smiled down at her.

He put his coat back on to ward off the chill of oncoming night. There was a trace of her scent left on it, leather and _roses! I haven't been around that scent since-_ He shook his head, clearing it of the painful memories he wished to forget. Looking up he saw Cyric looking at him again. _Why does he keep doing that? I feel like he is trying to look into my soul when he looks at me like that_. Vash put his attention back onto the task at hand. He had pulled out a lantern from his pack and was trying to light it before the last sun went down.

"Need some help with that?" came the cherry call, as Fantus landed on his shoulder. "I'm good at lighting stuff."

"Yeah I know you are. You've nearly lit me on fire several times today!"

The drake looked at the man, and then at the lantern he was still trying light. Then a mischievous grin appeared on his reptilian face. He took a deep breath.

"Fantus don't-" yelled Cyric, but it was to late.

The drake sent out a jet of flame at the lantern. The sudden burst of light and heat sent Vash head over heals backwards. When he came up, he had a very shocked and surprised look on his face and sometime during the tumble he had instinctively drawn his gun. "What the hell was that!" He yelled at the little green creature rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Your face! That was hysterical!" He was laughing so hard he almost couldn't breath. Vash looked at the unicorn, he had moved to shield Jenna from the drake's little prank. The unicorn nodded to his unspoken question. _Good, she's _OK. He placed his gun back in its holster and went to see what kind of damage Fantus had done. Surprisingly there was very little. The jet of fire had hit the burners and merely lit them. _What the, I would have expected the whole thing to be completely melted. But it's all intact, except for some scorch marks. The gas container wasn't even touched! _

"I amplified it." The drake had regained some of his composure enough to talk through his laughter.

"You what?" asked Vash.

"I amplified my fire. It's a very simple trick."

At Vash's blank look the dragon stopped laughing. "It's not any fun when you have to explain the joke!" He whined. "I" he pointed at himself, "made the Fi-re," he pointed at the tiny flame in the lantern, "big-ger." He spread his arms and wings out as far as they would go.

Vash bent down till he almost touched noses with the drake, "I know what it means spark plug! What I don't understand is why you think that lighting us all on fire is funny." Vash growled. "If that can the light sits on had actually caught on fire, we wouldn't be here, she," he pointed at Jenna's sleeping form, "wouldn't be here, and after all I went through to patch her up, I would not be very happy." _That and I wouldn't get a chance to ask her to dinner_. He kicked himself again for that. _She's still out dummy! _

Fantus looked into the eyes of the human whose face was in front of him. _He's really angry with this! No one was in any danger; it was only a bit of fun!_ Then he looked over at Cyric, and saw the look etched in his equine features as he stood protectively over Jenna.

_The human is right Fantus. _Cyric sent the thought out, _I don't know what causes the lantern to stay lit, but I do sense that it is dangerous._

Fantus looked back at the human's angry face. He dropped to all fours and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I didn't realize-" he stopped.

Vash had put his hand on the drake's head. "Its alright." Fantus looked up and Vash was smiling again. "Just watch out next time."

_Watch out next time? This human changes moods faster than a sea wind!_ Fantus just looked at him with surprise on his face and watched as Vash began to rummage through Jenna's saddlebags.

"You guys got anything good to eat? I'm starving!"

Fantus and Cyric exchanged looks. Cyric went back to watching the man, Fantus merely shrugged. _Humans, what can you do with 'em. _He smiled his toothy grin and flew the few feet to Vash's shoulder where he perched once more.

Vash looked at the drake with a perplexed expression, "There's nothing in her bags!"

Fantus chuckled, "That's because you didn't ask them for what you wanted."

"I'm supposed to ask a saddlebag for food? What am I supposed to say 'Saddlebag, I'd like some food please' yeah like that's gonna happe-" Just asVash said that,Jenna's food supply, or what was left, suddenly appeared in the bag. Vash stared at it for a moment, shook his head and said, "I'm never going to get used to you guys. What is this?" He had picked up a package of what looked like cakes.

"Way bread." Fantus answered through his laughter. "Its all we have left. So unless you have something better, then it will have to do for now." Then as an afterthought he added, "If you think we are hard to get used to, wait till she wakes up!" His fit of laughter started all over again.

Vash looked over at the sleeping woman. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see lad, you'll see." was the only response the little creature would give.

Vashknew by the mischievous look in the drake's eyes that he wouldn't get any other kind of answer, so he shrugged it off.

By this time the suns had both gone down. The only light that they had was coming from Vash's lantern. Fantus had noticed this and asked, "don't you guys have firewood for a proper fire?"

"Trees aren't very numerous on this planet, so wood is scarce. But I do have something that can help with the light issue." replied Vash. He pulled his pack over and started to rummage through. He pulled out what looked to Fantus like a discus. Curious, he leaned farther over the human's shoulder and watched closely.

Vash looked at the drake, "No fire this time."

"I know I know! No fire. Got it."

Using his lighter he lit the circular object. This time it was Fantus' turn to fall backwards with a squawk.

"What is that thing?" he asked as he pulled himself back onto his now favorite perch.

"It's a portable gas stove. Comes in handy for a wanderer like me."

The stove indeed had come in handy, for it brightened their campsite with the same amount of light that a normal fire would.

Vash sat on a nearby rock and began munching on the way bread he had gotten out of the "magic" saddlebags. Fantus glided over to the packs grabbing some for himself and the last water skin. He flew back over to his customary place and began eating as well. Cyric plodded over and snuffed in the bag, then began munching on what Vash guessed was some kind of grain.

"Bleck," said the little drake. "No matter how good this stuff starts out, after eating it for two weeks straight, it looses its flavor. You don't happen to have anything do you? I mean with you out 'Wandering' and all, you must have _something_ with more flavor than this." He pointed at the biscuit accusingly.

"I might have some old jerky or a- HEY!" The drake had glided over to Vash's pack and was pawing through it.

Fantus looked over his shoulder, "Turn about is fair play." He went back to searching. "Ah ha!" he held aloft his prize. "You do have some jerky! And a, oo! Cyric, want an apple?" The unicorn's head snapped up at the sound of the word "apple". He whickered happily, trotted over, and snatched the apple out of Fantus' out stretched paw, and then went back to the back to finish munching.

Vash was shaking his head in his hands. "My food storage! I am going to starve to death now!"

Fantus flew back with the jerky in one hand and a box in the other. "You are not! What's this?" He held the box in front of the human.

"Gaa! That's my emergency donut supply!" Vash quickly snatched the box from the drake and hid it behind his back.

"Emergency what? What's a 'donut'?" Fantus leapt in the air and was now trying to get the box back.

"A donut just happens to be the best food in the world!" Vash moved it to above his head.

"So it _is_ food then!" Fantus flew up to the box.

Vash jumped up and ran to the other side of the circle of light. "Yes its food. _My _food, so keep your grubby little paws off it!"

Fantus was now hovering over the light source. "I've been eating those blasted biscuits for weeks now, I want something tasty!"

"You already had my jerky!"

"I want to try those!"

"No! They're mine!"

Fantus let out a growl, and Vash saw what was coming next so he was ready for it. Fantus lunged, Vash waited till the last second, then moved. Fantus ran into the rock wall that Vash was standing in front of. He slid to the ground, shook his head, and glared at the man.

"Serves you right for trying to steal someone else's food!"

"Look who's talking Mr. 'wanderer'!" Fantus spat. Then he jumped at the human letting out a roar. The sound distracted Vash enough that the drake hit him full in the chest.

"Omph!" He landed on the ground with the drake on top of him. The Box of donuts flew from his hands. Both watched with horrified expressions as it sailed over the edge of the precipice.

"Aw man!"

"Damn!"

Both yelled in unison.

Cyric, who had been watching the childish display with amusement, shook with silent laughter at the two. His laughter rang through the heads of the two lying on the ground. Fantus got off of Vash and padded over to the edge and looked down. Vash stared at the unicorn in disbelief.

_You can hear me?_ Cyric asked.

Vash sat up, _Yes, yes I can. Why?_

_You must have an 'open mind'._

_An 'open mind'?_

_People who can communicate with each other via thoughts._

_OH, you mean telepathy! _

_Yes. Have you ever done this before?_

_Once._

Cyric saw Vash's thoughts turn red with anger. He also felt him shut off the connection. He looked at the human, and for a split second, saw his eyes glowing blue. Cyric blinked, Vash's face had gone from pure hatred, to its normal jovial expression in less than a second.

"I found them!" came a shout from the edge. While Cyric and Vash had been having their conversation, Fantus had flown down the cliff to find the donuts.

"How did you find them? Its pitch black out there!" Vash asked as he got up to investigate the drake's prize.

"Easy." came the reply, "Dragons, and their smaller cousins, including yours truly, have excellent night vision," he pointed to his eye with one claw, "even in the darkest of places."

Vash made an "O" formation with his mouth, and looked at the box. It was smashed, but it hadn't opened. He looked at the contents inside and gave an excited "ah," _They're still good!_ He then began to eat them, and offered them to the drake as well.

"Hey! These are really good!"

"I told you!"

The two then began scarffing the donuts. Vash began to tell Fantus about all the different kinds that there were, and Fantus told Vash about all his favorite pastries from his world.

Cyric meanwhile, was watching Vash. Being the most cautious of the trio, he was still wondering if he could be trusted. Sure, he saved Jenna's life, he gets points for that, but why the mood swings? Why is he calm and collected one minute, full of hate and anger another, and then do a complete turn around and be completely childish! _He has more mood swings than Jenna does, and she's a woman, well sort of. Until I can figure you out I am going to be keeping a close eye on you, _especially_ where she is concerned._

Cyric cleared his thoughts with a shake of his head and walked over to where Jenna was laying. _She has more color._ He removed the blanket with his teeth, and peeled back the shirt that was covering her. The cold air touched her skin and she shivered, seeming with out pain. _Just to make sure she really is healing…_ "Vash!"

He looked up from whatever new argument he and the drake had gotten into. "Yeah?"

"You should probably change her bandaging and put some more medicine on the wounds."

He exchanged a glance with the drake, "But shouldn't you leave the bandages on for a while?"

"She heals fast remember? I just want to make sure she is doing ok."

Vash shrugged, "Alright." He walked over to where the packs were and dug out the medic pack, then walked over and knelt down next to her sleeping form._ Her breathing isn't labored anymore, and she has a lot more color than before. She is healing fast._

He began removing the bandaging and found that the minor cuts and bruises were almost, if not completely gone. The hole in her shoulder was no longer a hole, but was still deep on both sides. He re-applied the salve to it and then bandaged it up with clean bandages. _Now for the really ugly one,_ he thought. He took a deep breath and braced himself. He undid the bandages and let out his breath in a relieved sigh. The wound had closed considerably since that morning. The flesh was still very raw, but it was no longer bleeding. Since the danger of the wound was no longer an immanent threat, his eyes began to wander as he re-bandaged the wound. He turned red and squinched his eyes together. _STOP! _He regained his composure and finished the job with out further incident.

He was just beginning to put the supplies away when a small hand gently grabbed his arm. He looked at her face in surprise. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his.

"Where am I?" it was barely a whisper.

"Safe." he told her with a reassuring smile.

She smiled weakly back.

"Now get some rest." he put his hand on her forehead.

She nodded, and closed her eyes, "Thank you." she murmured as she fell back asleep.

Vashremoved his hand, and murmured "Your Welcome." back and sighed. He then looked back up at the unicorn who was standing silently by, the drake had fallen asleep while Vash was changing the bandages. "Satisfied?" It was more of a challenge than a question.

The unicorn heard its hidden meaning, "For now." was all he said.Cyric then laid down next to Jenna, to keep her warm _and safe._ From what, he wasn't sure yet, but he was determined to find out.

Vash took the hint and finished cleaning up. He then rolled out his own sleeping bag on the opposite side of the light, and decided to let the gas supply for the stove just run out during the night. He lay down and looked over at the two forms on the other side of the "fire."Vash smiled a bit at the last thought. The unicorn had placed his head over hers, with the horn shining in the light. _He doesn't trust me. I can understand that. But does he have to be so cold about it? I'm only trying to help her. _He then looked over at the drake who was asleep very close to the stove, lying on his back. Vash laughed to himself. _He's a spitfire all right. I like him, he reminds me of, well, me. _He looked back at her.Vash's brain went through all that had happened that day, and suddenly he remembered what he had been thinking before she had shown up. He smiled a wry smile. '_Be careful what you wish for_.' _I have learned the truth of that one today! _He sighed and pulled his cover up to his chin. _Today has got to be one the weirdest days of my life. How did I end up in this crazy mess? _Then he remembered her eyes and her smile when she woke up. He smiled. _Ah but its worth it!_

And with that last thought, Vash the Stampede fell asleep.


	6. Author appology

I would like to appologize to those who are waiting patiently for me to continue my story. The computer that I thought was fixed, well, it wasn't. It died. So I've been waiting to save enough money to get a new one, which I finally did. I haven't had the time yet to move all of my documents around yet. Please be patient with me a little longer. I don't have as much free time as I did in college and I'm trying my best. Thank you for your reveiws and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

Dragon Jenna

PS Reminders are always nice and appreciated 0)


	7. The Dragon and the Ace

Thanks guys for working with me on this. Like I said before, I'm going to do my best to update but be patient. I got bit with the writing bug again and have been working alot on this story so hang in there with me. Hey WolfDaughter, in answer to your question/comment, Vash doesn't hate knives, he's just upset that Knives went and tried to kill him and everyone else again. Wouldn't you be a little pissed if you were in Vash's situation? hehe So thats where the anger in the last chapter comes from.

**Chapter Six – The Dragon and the Ace**

She woke up to a very bright morning. She could tell it was barely dawn by the smell of night that still was lingering in the air. Her eyes flew open. It was a different night smell. It was dry, without any moisture. She looked around and found that Cyric was lying protectively next to her, his big head draping over hers. She saw Fantus over by a strangely glowing disk. Across from her, she saw _Him! _The memories of yesterday slammed into her. She remembered all of it. The pain, the fear, the loss, and, she stifled a sob, her failure. She also remembered him. When she had awakened last night he was helping her. This surprised her. She had tried to attack him yesterday, she now felt bad for that.

She tried to sit up, and pain shot through her chest. She sucked air in through clenched teeth, and tried not to wake anyone. She tried to sit again and succeeded. She looked over and saw that she failed in not waking anyone as well. Cyric and Fantus were completely exhausted by the previous days activities, but he wasn't. She met his aqua-green gaze with her dark blue one. They stayed that way for a while, simply looking at each other. Her eyes suddenly got wide. _Oh no, I have to pee! _She couldn't stand by herself, much less walk with the injuries that she had received, and she _really _had to pee!

He looked as though he was going to laugh, but thought better of it. _Did he hear me? Oh it doesn't matter. If you did, don't just lie there help me!_

He looked a little embarrassed and confused, but got up and walked over to her. She reached out her arms as he bent down to pick her up. With out waking the overly protective unicorn, he scooped her back up into his arms as she put her arms around his neck and walked around the corner of their little campsite.

Having her this close and actually awake was a completely different experience for Vash. She was still tired from the ordeal and had laid her head on his shoulder. She really did smell like leather and roses. Vash's insides did a couple of flip-flops. He had to muster up some major self control to keep from smiling really big. He was saved the effort of having to control that for too long by her.

_Stop! This is fine! _She said with almost desperation in her voice.

Vash stopped and then realized really what she needed to do. He began to panic. _Umm…what exactly do you need me for?_

She laughed a weak laugh. _Just put me down next to the wall there, and then turn around. _

_Ok. _Laughing nervously he did as he was instructed, then turned around and began to whistle softly to himself, rocking back and forth on his heals. _I still can't believe I'm having full conversations in my head with these people, _he thought that he had thought to himself.

She shook her head and laughed again._ You're new at this aren't you?_

Vash turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder with a bit of surprise written on his features. _Yeah, I've only had the opportunity to do this a couple of other times, so I'm not very good._ What he was good at was hiding his emotions from his thoughts that time.

_Well, we are just going to have to teach you how it's properly done then._

She then turned and used the support of the wall to wobble her way to an outcrop of rocks that afforded more privacy.

After relieving herself she turned and began to walk back when her whole world started to spin. She fell and the impact of the ground jarred her chest and especially her shoulder. She let out a yell of pain and began to collapse. Just like before, two arms were there to catch her. She looked up into two very concerned eyes. She was too weak to hide her feelings. She knew by the look in his eyes that her agony had to have been written all over her face, the taste of saline confirmed it.

_What happened?_ He asked.

_I got dizzy, and I fell, and it hurt,_ each word was punctuated with an intake of breath between clenched teeth. She began to cry again. Never had she felt so much pain, or this vulnerable. She hated feeling like this.

The pain in her eyes broke his heart. He gathered her up in his arms and held her, and let her cry

His actions surprised her. He was warm, and she felt safe. The emotions of the past months all came out, the hopelessness, the failures, the fear, sadness, and hatred, all just gushed out of her in the form of tears. She didn't know why she allowed herself to be this vulnerable, she didn't even know his name, she only knew what she felt, and that was safe.

She cried till she could not cry anymore. She stayed there with her head on his chest. _Thank you, for everything._

_Your welcome. _He leaned back so he could look at her face. _Are you going to be ok? _

She wiped the tears away with the heel of her hand and smiled a weak, but a sincere smile, the first in months.

_I don't know. But I am going to try. _

She sniffled, wiping her nose with the shirtsleeve, and then gave him a bigger smile. She had forgotten what that felt like, and it felt great. It felt even better when he smiled back.

_Ready to go back and face your friends? _Vash cocked his head, his reassuring smile turning into a bit of a frown._ If they wake up and you and I aren't there, I think the unicorn will run me through. _He scooped her back up to carry her back.

_You can see him! _She sounded very astonished.

_Yeah, can't everybody? _He looked down at her questioningly.

_Well actually, no, _She replied. _Only innocents and people who know what they are looking for._

He didn't know what to say to this; the only thing he could come up with was an "Oh."

There was a moment of silence while she pondered what this could mean. Her tear streaked face wrinkled in concentration. She must have concluded something because she relaxed and shrugged.

She looked at him with a quizzical expression on her face and said _Here you are, helping me and I feel bad, I don't even know your name!_

He looked back down at her and said _Its Vash, and your Jenna. Nice to finally meet you, awake that is._

He was rewarded with a laugh. Then she sobered to her serious expression again, _I fell on you, and then tried to kill you, and yet you saved me. Why?_

_Because it was the right thing to do, _Vash answered_. Besides, you were so full of holes that if I hadn't, you would have died, and that would have been just as bad as if I had given them to you. _

Jenna looked up at him. He was looking ahead, making sure he didn't trip, so he didn't see the wonder in her eyes. _No wonder he can see Cyric! _She thought to herself. At that instant she remembered what her mother always used to tell her brothers and her, "The pure in heart will always see that which is hidden." _He must be very pure in heart indeed to be able to see a unicorn!_

Before she could tell him this, they had reached their campsite. As Vash had predicted, standing in the middle of it, was a very irate unicorn. Vash stopped and took a step back as the creature lowered its horn in an offensive position.

_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WITH HER HUMAN! _He bellowed in Vash's head, almost knocking him over.

He felt Jenna flinch in his arms; Fantus snorted awake and sat up.

_WELL! ANSWER ME! _Cyric stomped his golden hoof on the ground and snorted.

Vash took another involuntary step backwards. The Unicorn stepped forward, trying to close the gap between the "kidnapper" and himself.

"Put her down and back away. NOW HUMAN!" Cyric yelled out loud still walking forward.

Vash had had enough. Jenna watched as his eyes hardened. She felt him shift her around. _He's going to draw his weapon! _She couldn't allow this to happen. She needed his help on this planet.Jenna's face set into its normal expression of determination.

"Stop." was all she said. It was all she needed to say. Vash looked down at her with surprise on his face. She nodded to him. He raised an eyebrow, but put her feet on the ground anyway. It hurt her chest to be standing, but Jenna knew she had to stand if she wanted to save her rescuer, and keep the peace with her guardians. Still using him as support, she looked over at the unicorn and met his angry gaze.

"Stop this right now Cyric. What has gotten into you?" she asked.

"I do not trust him. He is hiding something, I can sense It." the unicorn replied looking directly at Vash instead of at Jenna.

"Oh Cyric," her voice was gentle once again. Jenna let go of Vash's arm and carefully made her way over to the unicorn. Using his head and horn for balance, she looked him in the eyes. "It has been a very long time since we could trust anyone hasn't it?" she sighed. "I believe we can trust him. He has helped us and kept me safe and I believe that he will continue to be of help to us."

The unicorn shook his mane; to Vash this body language told him that the beast wasn't going to agree. He seemed to have guessed correctly based on what Jenna said next.

"Oh so your going to be stubborn now are you?" She said this with a hint of edge to her voice.

"Uh-oh." came the whisper from Vash's shoulder. Fantus had flown to his place during the exchange. "Cyric is in trou-ble!"

"What do you mean?" Vash asked in the same whisper.

"Just watch."

Some how Jenna found the strength to take a step back from the horse-like creature. Vash couldn't see her face, but knew by her stance that she was angry.

"Fine! Go ahead and be suspicious of every person we come in contact with. I looked into his heart and saw for a fact that he is a good person!"

Besides the fact that there was danger in her voice, Vash also felt uncomfortable with the last part of what she said. He was about to interrupt and ask about it when Fantus stopped him.

"You crazy!" he hissed in his ear. "She's not one to interrupt when she is giving a lecture! You want to keep some vital parts, you keep your mouth shut till she's done!" His face split into a grin, baring all his teeth. "Boy am I glad it's not me this time!" He let out an evil little giggle.

Vash turned his attention back to the argument in front of him with new respect (and lets be honest a little fear) for the delicate looking woman in front of him.

"Further more," she was saying to the unicorn, who was looking very chastised at the moment, "If you actually need _proof_ that we can trust him, then go look in the mirror!"

Cyric raised his head to look at her.

"Oh as if you didn't know!" she reached up and grabbed his horn and pointed to it, "He can see you, you big lummox! And unless he is a fairy or has seen one of your kind before, which I _doubt_! Then he is worthy of our trust! Especially _yours_!" She poked him in the nose, turned her back on him (as quickly as she dared) and began to walk back to where Vash was standing open mouthed with Fantus on his shoulder biting his tail to keep from laughing.

Cyric looked at her with a shocked expression as the reality of what she said, added to what had transpired in the past twenty-four hours, hit him. He hung his head and realized he owed the boy a very large apology. His pride, however, wouldn't let him, not here, not now. His head snapped back up and with a look at Vash, he walked over to the edge of their campsite to sulk.

Vash didn't know quite what to do or what to say. Jenna walked up to him and he just looked at her; afraid that for some reason, he'd be next. Instead, she collapsed onto him with a sigh and used him as support again.

"It's been a very long anxiety filled fourty-eight hours." She said into his chest. "I think we are all on very short fuses." She looked up at his bewildered face and smiled. "Don't worry," she looked over to where the unicorn was standing "He'll come around."

He followed her gaze to the unicorn, "Is he going to be ok? I didn't mean to cause this much trouble."

She laughed, "Yes, He'll be alright. He just needs to brood for a bit before he'll humble himself enough to apologize." She looked back at him, "Cyric and I,"

"Ahem." the little drake cleared his throat

"And Fantus," she continued with a roll of her eyes, "we have been through a lot and he is, well,"

"Over protective?" Vash supplied for her.

Jennathought about it for a second, "Yes, I guess you could say that."

Both Vash and Fantus snorted.

Jenna looked at one, and then the other and laughed, truly laughed. She hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. Only problem was, her chest wasn't healed enough to take the force of laughter like that. It was cut short by a hiss of pain. Vash's position in front of her kept her from doubling over, but not from grabbing her chest and his coat at the same time.

Vash grabbed her elbows and helped to support her until the spasm was over. She went limp and he had to catch her before she hit the ground. He thought she had passed out until she whispered in his head _I'm ok, _and looked up at him.

Jenna felt so weak. She had done too much too fast and pushed her body to the limit.

"Please Vash, just let me sit down for a while. Fantus, will you find me something to eat?" Jenna asked.

Vashnodded and carried her over to a rock and set her down on it. Fantus flew over to where the saddlebags were and rummaged through them until he found another package of way bread. He flew over to where she was sitting and handed her the food.

"Thank you Fantus" she said as she removed the wrappings and began to eat. Vash had forgotten how hungry he was and went over to the packs and began to rummage for food. Fantus came over to join him. Cyric came back to where the group was when Vash let out a shout of triumph.

"Aha! Found them!" Vash held up yet another box of donuts.

"Where did you find those?" Fantus asked as his eyes filled with greed and he began to drool.

"That's my secret and this time they are mine!" Vash stood up, opened the box and began to scarf the donuts.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Fantus growled and he flew up to stare Vash in the face.

Vash covered the box and shifted them behind his back. "You ate my other box last night. I think that was sharing enough!" He began to stuff donuts greedily into his mouth, all the while keeping a very determined drake from the box.

Jenna began laughing, very carefully,at the antics of the two. Cyric came and stood behind Jenna as she laughed. Jenna looked up at her companion and sobered. "I am sorry for yelling." She said.

She watched as the liquid eye moved to regard her.Cyric looked down and flipped his mane. _I am too. It has been a very stressful time for all of us. _He looked back at the fighting pair and added, _I owe him an apology as well don't I?_ Jenna smiled a reassuring smile and nodded, Cyric continued, _It has been so long since we could trust anyone, I mean truly trust someone, I have forgotten how._

She reached up and touched his flank, smiled and said _I know what you mean. I think I would have done the same thing in your position, thank you. It's good knowing that I have someone who is looking out for me._

Cyric snorted, _Heaven knows you don't yourself. _

Jenna laughed, _Thank you my dear friend. _Her expression then changed to one of seriousness, _Promise me Cyric that you will try to be friends with him. He saved my life and until he proves otherwise, _she looked at her spiky haired rescuer, _I trust him. He has a good heart and a kind spirit. _Turning to look the unicorn in the eye she pleaded, _Please Cyric, for my sake?_

Looking at the man who had just saved his mistress' life Cyric flipped his mane and with a snort of surrender said _I promise, I shall try._

Jenna reached up and stroked his nose and kissed it, _Thank you. _Hearing a loud "OW," she turned her attention back to the other two. She crinkled up her nose and asked _What are those two fighting over?_

Cyric stomped his hoof and answered _Donuts._

_Donuts?_

_They are a type of sugary pastry with a hole in the middle. By the way those two eat them you would think they were the food of the Gods._

_Hmm. Well let's find out shall we?_ Jenna looked slyly at the horse.

Jenna pointed at the box that was being violently flung around and passed between the two, gathered her powers and said "Ortha."

The box left Vash's hand, much to the surprise and astonishment of the two quarrelers, and landed in her lap.

Vash looked at Fantus and Fantus looked at Jenna, "Hey! I thought you were supposed to be focusing on healing! What's with the levitation bit?" Fantus said accusingly.

Jenna giggled, "I couldn't resist. I just _had _to know what was so good about these, what are they called?" she winked up at Cyric.

Vash crossed his arms and Fantus landed on his shoulder. "Donuts!" they both said, but Vash continued, "And they are MINE!" as he looked from the woman to the drake on his shoulder.

Jenna looked at him with innocent eyes, "May I have one of your donuts Mr. Vash? Please?"

Vash shook his head and said, "Yes, go ahead."

"Thank you!" she replied and took a bite of one. "Mmm. These are pretty good." Then she looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she brightened, "I know what these taste like!" and began to continue to consume the pastry.

Vash and Fantus looked at her in anticipation, "What?" they asked at the same time.

"Dwarven Sweet Bread!" she then sent the box back to Vash with a flick of her wrist.

Vash caught the box and he and Fantus looked into it. Vash took a donut out and looked at it as if it was something completely new to him. "Dwarves make donuts?" he asked.

Fantus answered him as he took one out of the box as well, "Yeah, only they don't have holes in them." he looked over at Jenna, "I thought they tasted familiar! Good job Jen!"

Jenna and Cyric both snorted. "I may be injured Fantus, but I haven't lost my wits." she answered him.

Fantus began to mock her but quickly stuffed a donut in his mouth when he saw her raise and eyebrow and give him a look that dared him to continue.

Vash watched the exchange and laughed. "So is that all it takes to get him to be quiet! I will have to remember that!"

Fantus stuck his forked tongue out at Vash and grabbed another donut.

Vash ignored him and turned his attention back to the woman sitting on the rock before him. For the first time since she had fallen on him he got a chance to actually look at her. She looked to be the same age as he was, only her eyes told him she was much older, but then he was 120 years old himself. Her hair was long and the same blond color as his, only with red and silver threaded through it. It was falling out of a braid that started at the nape of her neck. In the breeze it almost looked as though it was liquid fire. Her skin was very fair, like it rarely had seen the sun. _She's gonna burn real quick. _He thought to himself as he looked her over. His eyes wandered to her long legs sticking out of the bottom of his shirt and suddenly realized that she really had no clothes on. His face reddened and suddenly the rocks around him looked very interesting.

Jenna's navy blue gaze never seemed to miss a thing. She looked down and realized what it was that was bothering him. She heaved a sigh and muttered "Men" under her breath. "What are the plans for today?" she asked him louder. At the same time to Cyric she said _Help me up so I can put something decent on. _Cyric bent down a bit and she grabbed a hold of his mane and hoisted herself up, leaning on him.

Vash answered, "Well, that will depend on how well you feel." he looked at her and Cyric quizzically.

"I am going to go finish what you started."Jenna answered his unspoken question as she picked at his shirt and winked. "Please continue." Cyric helped her to an outcrop of rocks that she could use to change behind.

Fantus laughed as Vash turned a darker shade of red, and cleared his throat. He looked over at the laughing drake and said, "Shut up!" This started another, louder set of laughs from Fantus.

Vash rolled his eyes and continued his conversation with Jenna, "If you feel up to it," he said in a loud voice in her direction, "We can head for town, it's half a days walk from here," then he scratched the back of his head and looked confused at the ground and added, "I think."

Jenna, meanwhile, had used this chance to look over her rescuer. He had blond spiky hair, and wore a long red coat. His handsome face, though smiling and happy at this moment had lines of grief that no amount of acting could wash away. She felt the same sorrow radiate from him, and wondered what could cause so much unhappiness in one so young. She sighed and decided to let that be for now.

As she added a skirt and a thick leather belt to Vash's shirt that he loaned her, her attention was drawn to his left arm. She noticed that it was not covered in a sleeve by the coat; instead it looked as though it was surrounded by metal. She stopped for a moment and let a tendril of her mind touch it and found it wasn't just covered in metal, it _was _metal! She quickly shook her head and decided to ask him later.

She had finished dressing and stepped out using Cyric for balance and answered his question, "I think I can make it. A bed and a bath will be most welcome since I can't remember the last time I have had either." then as an after thought she added, "By the way, good job with the bandaging, you did very well indeed."

Vash felt a little embarrassed but hid it by saying with his best smile and a wink, "Your welcome miss! Anything for a pretty lady!" It did its job; he got a smile out of her. He then turned to the other two and in a matter of fact voice called out "Alright boys you heard the lady, lets get a move on shall we!"


	8. Dragon's Heart

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews,I really appreciate the support. I'm going to try and update at least once a month, but I would like to do it more often. We'll see what happens. Again thanks for your patience and I hope I amdoing Trigun and Vash credit. Later Gaters! (PS. Guns are not my thing so if I mess up any of the lingo...sorry :0P)

**Chapter Seven – Dragon's Heart**

With Fantus' help, Vash broke camp. He then helped Jenna mount up on Cyric. She reached down her hand and Vash looked at her funny.

Jenna's smile left her face as she looked at his confused expression. "What is the matter? You do want to ride don't you?"

Cyric snorted and jerked his head around to look at her, an evil glint in his eye, Jenna ignored him. At the same time Vash looked up at her and paled visibly.

"Ride?" He put his hands up in front of him and took a step back. "Haha, no thanks." At her quizzical expression he finished rather meekly, "I don't know how."

She laughed her infectious laugh, "Is that all? Its easy. Take my hand and I will show you how."

Vash took one more step back and shook his head. "No thanks. I like to walk, besides he," pointing at Cyric, "looks like he will try and take my leg off." Cyric thrust his head out and snapped his teeth inches from his finger. Vash jumped backwards with a yelp. "See! Just like that!"

Jenna jabbed her ankles into Cyric's flanks. _Cyric you promised!_

The unicorn stomped his hoof but said nothing.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Vash, but I guess you are right. Would you like me to walk with you?"

Vash laughed his crazy laugh and said, "Don't be ridiculous, you can barely stand! No you ride, I'll walk along beside you."

Jenna shrugged, "Alright, suit yourself." She then looked off into the distance at the rising sun.

Vash followed her gaze, "We had better get moving if you want to find shelter before the second sun rises." With that he began to walk down the path towards the plane below.

Jenna watched him for a moment, her head tilted in curiosity, "Second sun?" she asked, but he was far enough ahead, and arguing with Fantus again, that he didn't hear her. She kicked Cyric's flanks and he trotted up beside the human, and then slowed to a walk. She asked her question again, "Second sun?"

Vash looked up and her and then back onto the trail, "Yup, two suns and five moons. Makes for a hell of a lot of light! Not to mention the heat in the middle of the day. Phew!"

Jenna's eyes grew large and she looked around at the new world she had landed on. "Two suns." she repeated to herself, "How do things grow?"

Vash snorted "They don't. At least not without a lot of water and help." He looked back up at her and added, "Welcome to GunSmoke My Lady."

"GunSmoke? That's an odd name for a planet. Why did your Elders call it that?"

"We really don't have 'Elders' here, we have people who set themselves up as government officials. It was more like people just started calling it that after guns had been reintroduced after the Great Fall."

"What is the Great Fall? And these guns, what are they? Is that the name of the silver weapon at your side?"

Vash let out a large sigh, and Jenna felt his inner turmoil. "I have asked a question that causes you pain, I am sorry." she said softly.

Vash looked up at her and smiled a sad smile, "Its alright. It happened a very long time ago and it's a very long story. One that I think I should wait to tell you some other time, if that's alright."

She smiled a reassuring smile down at him and said "Of course."

He nodded and then returned her smile with a big grin; he then reached down and drew his gun. "You were right. This is a gun. It can shoot a bullet made of copper and led very quickly out of the nozzle here using a powder that is highly explosive." he opened the cylinder and showed her one of the bullets, then snapped it back shut with a flick of his wrist.

Reaching down she took the gun from his hands and curiously looked it over, being careful not to move anything that might set off this new weapon. "How does it work?" she asked.

Vash reached up as she handed it back down to him. He opened up the barrel to show her where the bullets go. Then he proceeded to explain to her the mechanics of his gun.

Jenna listened very closely, committing every detail to memory. After all, if she was to survive in this world she must learn how to fight in it. When he was done she nodded her head in understanding. "It is like a high powered sling shot."

Vash looked at her funny, and then began to laugh. "I guess you could say that!"

Jenna smiled, and then asked, "Will you teach me how to use one?"

Vash sobered very quickly, "Why? Why would you want to learn to use one?"

"If I am to survive on this new world I must know how to properly defend myself. I know how to use knives, swords, bows and arrows, but they are not used here and therefore I would be at the disadvantage. Please, I would have you teach me to use a gun."

Vash looked into her earnest face, and then at the killing machine in his hands. He looked back at her and nodded his head.

"Thank you Vash. I greatly appreciate this."

He shrugged his shoulders, but said nothing. They continued on in silence, each pondering the words and action of the other.

Finally Fantus couldn't take it any longer. He turned on Vash's shoulder and pointed one clawed finger at Jenna, "I have questions for you missy!"

Jenna had been taken by surprise, "Wh-what?"

"You heard me" said the little drake. "Now, what the hell were you thinking running off in the other direction when I told you not too? And what happened to Mirva? How did you escape and where did you think you were running too?"

Jenna's face paled visibly at the mention of _His_ name. "Fantus, I do not wish to remember my failure at this time."

Fantus looked at her like she was crazy, "Failure? What are you talking about?"

Fresh tears sprang into her eyes, "The mission, I didn't complete it." She bowed her head and said no more.

Vash was about to reach a hand up and comfort her when the drake let out a large barking laugh, which startled all three of his traveling companions.

"Pish Posh! You didn't fail! Far from it!"

"But I never recovered the Stone!" Jenna said with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

The sneaky Drake had on one of his mischievous smiles and waved a finger at her, "You didn't, Little Treasure, But I did." and with that, he reached into his pouch and pulled forth a blood red garnet, the size of a child's fist.

Jenna Gasped, while Vash let out a low whistle, Cyric blew out his nose, both man and beast had stopped moving. All were staring at the glowing Stone in Fantus' Paw.

"You little…" Jenna couldn't finish her sentence, she began to laugh, a laugh of pure joy. "Its over! It's truly over! I didn't fail!" She clapped her hands together. "Fantus give it here! I must put it back where it belongs."

"You monster! You said you were going to show me that last night!" growled Cyric.

Vash finally caught his wits, "What the hell is that thing?"

"This," began Jenna as she took the Stone from Fantus, "Is the DragonStone, or more commonly known as the Dragon's Heart. This is where all this trouble began in the first place. This is the reason for me, er uh, landing on you, I guess." she added with an embarrassed smile and a shrug. "Now, lets fix this mess." She reached over and drew her sword.

"Jenna are you sure you can handle this after what you went through, which you have avoided telling us by the way." said an irritated, yet concerned Fantus.

"Why? What is she planning on doing?" asked Vash, his brow furrowing with worry as he looked from Jenna to Fantus.

"Watch." was all either of them got for an answer.

Jenna raised her sword and before anyone could stop her, she quickly drew the blade across the palm of her hand.

Vash let out a strangled yell and would have pulled her off Cyric had Jenna not held up a hand. _Wait, _was all she would tell him.

She rubbed her bleeding hand across the entire sword, then she picked up the garnet, and lo! It began to pulse with a light all its own!

Vash took an involuntary step back. _Its ok, _she whispered into his mind.

She placed her still bleeding hand over the orb and exchanged hands. Turning the sword blade down, she placed the Dragon's Heart below the feet of the dragon that was carved into the pommel.

Vash blinked. The Dragon had moved! Its small ruby eyes were glowing and its claws had anchored themselves into the Stone as if it had meant to be there, while the tail wrapped itself around the Stone, further securing it in place as the pommel stone.

_VaniDrâke!_ She whispered to the sword. The Stone pulsed brighter until it had changed from blood red to fire orange, the sword of a sudden being engulfed in flames. The flames began to spread, she was on fire, and Cyric was on fire. Vash could only watch in horrified shock as the flames spread and engulfed him and Fantus. He closed his eyes tight expecting the worst, yet felt nothing more than a tingle.

_VaniDrâke!_ She shouted and with a Whoosh of wind, the tingling was gone. Vash opened his eyes and except for a slow steady pulse in the stone, like a heartbeat, all was as it was before.

"It is back where it belongs, it is in tune with me once again." Jenna looked intoVash's eyes, "all is as it should be." She swayed in the saddle and fell.

Vash caught her just as she fell, the sword clattering to the ground next to them. "What the hell was that!" he exclaimed.

"She just fixed what an idiot messed up. That 'Stone will only obey her. So she has put it back where it should be." answered Cyric.

"But why the bloo-" he had picked up her hand and saw that the cut that had been made there was gone. He quickly set her gently down on the ground and began to undo the bandages.

"What are you doing boy?" asked Fantus as he few down to his side.

"The cut on her hand, its gone, and I was wondering…" he undid her shoulder and found that he was right. Then he looked at the gash on her chest. Vash blew out a puff of air, "Except for a large scar, all of her injuries from yesterday are healed. How did that happen?"

"I told you, the Dragon'sHeart is attuned to her. It protects her and allows her to summon its powers at need. It must have sensed her wounds from her blood-contact with it, so itmust have some how healed her." came the perplexed response from Cyric. "I myself do not understand it, I don't even think I can begin to try."

Vash looked at the Drake sitting next to him, "'Wait till she wakes up' eh? You were right there my friend."

Fantus looked up and winked at the human, "Told you things would get a lot more interesting."

"Well, I guess I carry her again." with that he scooped her and the sword up, but before he could take a step she groaned.

Her eyes fluttered open and she put a hand to her head. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

Fantus began to laugh at her. Cyric flipped his mane. Vash looked at her with concern in his eyes and asked, "You ok?"

She nodded. "I think I'll be ok. Can you put me down?"

"Uh sure. Can you stand alright?"

Jenna gave him a confused look as he set her on her feet, "Why do you ask?"

"Well uh that weird thing that you did with your sword here seemed to heal you." his face reddened a bit, "I uh checked for you."

"You wh-?" she looked down at where her bandages used to be, and sure enough the wounds were healed. She closed the shirt she was wearing up to the base if her neck and turned red as well. She cleared her throat and said, "Thank you Vash. I think I can take it from here." Both looked anywhere but at each other.

Fantus looked from one to the other, then at Cyric, both of them shrugged. Fantus leapt aboard Cyric and he began to continue walking in the direction they were traveling in.

"Hey wait for us!" cried Vash as he saw them begin to move off. Jenna and Vash ran to catch up with the pair. When they reached them, Vash handed Jenna her sword, "Here, you kinda dropped this."

Jenna looked at him with wide eyes but said nothing other than "Thank you" as she took it from him and replaced it in its scabbard. Vash shrugged it off and decided to ask later.

When they were all walking together again, Jenna at Cyric's head, Vash a few feet behind her, Fantus opened up his barrage of questions again.

"Alright you," he said demandingly from his perch atop Cyric's head, "you never answered any of my questions."

Jenna glanced up at him and the continued to look forward, "Which were?"

"What happened after the ceiling began to collapse and why were you out where we found you and how did we get here and-"

"Alright Fantus! I'll answer you, but one at a time." she said exasperatingly.

"Good, cause there were a lot of blanks in the story that I was telling Vash last night." said a satisfied Drake.

Jenna looked over at Vash, her forehead crinkled in curiosity, "What did they tell you?"

Vash looked a bit surprised at the question directed at him and laughed nervously, "Well, um they told me who you were," Jenna rolled her eyes and glared at the Drake who shrugged as if to say 'What?' Vash continued, "Then they told me about someone steeling that" pointing at the softly pulsating gem, "and you had to get it back, being trapped on a cliff and then landing on me." he ended pointing at himself.

"Yeah cause none of us know what else happened cause _somebody_ had to go and do things her own way and nearly get killed!" Fantus growled at Jenna.

Jenna stuck her tongue out at the offensive little creature and turned her attention back to Vash, who was trying very hard not to laugh at the exchange.

"Then I shall fill in the blanks." All three of her companions waited in silence for her to begin. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and looking ahead she began where Fantus had left off the night before.

"After we entered into the tunnel, I was running in the direction that I thought I felt Mirva's presence. It wasn't until it was almost too late that I realized he was guiding us into a trap." she looked over at the Drake, "I didn't have time to explain so I just changed direction and ran. Sorry Fantus." Fantus nodded to her and gestured for her to continue. Jenna looked straight ahead, "When I got to where he was, he sprang at me. I drew my sword and reacted. So I fought him until…" her voice trailed off and she touched the scar on her chest, then sighed, a heavy sad sigh. Vash walked faster until he was right next to her. She looked up at him and smiled, he smiled down at her then looked ahead. His presence next to her seemed to somehow make her feel more at ease. So she continued. The next words were the most painful that she had ever had to relate. "Until he told me how he killed Kale, that's when I paused and got hit. If it wasn't for you Fantus I think he would have won."

Vash could tell she was trying very hard not to cry. Helooked at her and gently asked, "Who is Kale?"

Jenna wouldn't look at him.Vash could feel anguish radiating off of her. He looked at Cyric and Fantus for an explanation; both were looking at her with pity. Vash turned back and looked at her quizzically.

He had almost given up on getting an answer when he heard her pain choked voice answer, "My Husband."

He looked down at her in surprise, and she continued, "Mirva slaughtered him and the others he was riding with on another mission, at a different time." her voice was grim, her eyes had narrowed and her mouth, her pretty mouth was set in a thin line.

Vash swallowed hard. He didn't know what exactly to say to this other than "I'm sorry." He whispered, placing a hand on her stiff shoulder.

She nodded, acknowledging his kindness. They all walked in silence for many moments while she collected herself.

Finally, when she was ready she continued, her face was still set, her voice yet grim, but contained. "After Fantus warned me, and Mirva got his one hit in, I renewed my attack with vigor. I forgot about the Stone, the mission, everything. All I could think about was revenge, that bitter pill that I have warned so many not to swallow." she laughed a bitter laugh, then sobered, "I don't remember how long we fought, I only remember his face when my sword made contact with his gut. I destroyed him." she said with a sort of grim satisfaction and then went silent once more.

Fantus began to sputter behind them, "That's it? That's all your going to tell me about the death of your archenemy? 'I destroyed him.' How? How did you kill him?"

Jenna looked up at Vash's visibly paler face. He felt sick to his stomach, listening to this fragile looking woman discuss the destruction of another. He looked away from her. A single tear ran down his face, "No one has the right to take the life of another."

Jenna watched the agony that her words had caused her new companion and felt an ache grow in her chest. This time it was her turn to comfort him. "I am sorry Vash." She reached out and grabbed his arm. "It had to be done. You are right. No one does have the right to take the life of another.But when that one person causes the horrible death and suffering of an entire nation, in Mirva's case, the world, they must be stopped. The only way sometimes to do so is death." She turned to Fantus, "If you want to know details ask me later. I do not think it is appropriate to discuss such." She turned back to Vash, "I am sorry that you had to hear this. I can truly see that my world is very different from yours."

Vash sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Not really. People can be just as bad here." He stopped and stepped in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders he looked into her startled eyes, "But promise me that while you are here that you won't take a life, please." he pleaded with her.

She looked up into his earnest face, his sad eyes pleading with her to agree. She bit her lip, _Something must have happened to him to create such a champion of life._ She sighed. "I will promise, while I am here, that I will not take another's life, _unless_, I am left with no other alternative." She watched his face, his features seemed to relax, and though the pain did not leave his eyes, the smile returned to his face.

He released her just as fast as he had stopped her and began walking again. Jenna stood in a stunned silence, not quite sure what had just taken place inside that spiky head of his.

Cyric stood next to her and Fantus leaned down, "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I am not sure." said Jenna in a bewildered voice.

"He is hiding something. Something terrible." said Cyric.

"Yes I know." she said as she watched him walking. She turned to her companions, "You two heard the promise, and I expect you to help me keep It." she blew at her escaping hair, "This is going to be tough."

Just then Vash turned around and waved at the three of them and yelled, "Hey! You guys come'n?"

The three companions looked at each other and ran to catch up to him. Once they were all together again Vash looked at her and said, "You never finished your story."

"Oh well, after, my uh, encounter, I found the building coming down around me. So I began to run. I didn't know exactly where to, I just knew I had to run. It wasn't until I found my way out and into the feeble sunlight that I realized how injured I was. The pain was so intense I could barely stand. But I had to keep going. So I kept running. When I heard pursuit behind me, I decided I would try and loose them in the forest behind the keep. That of course is where I was shot and almost killed, so you can see that didn't work." Fantus snorted from behind them. "And the rest you know, or was told by these two."

"What about the serge of power I felt right before the portal opened up?" asked Cyric.

"That was my one last effort to save us. I made contact with my Father, and he opened it up for us. I don't know how to explain it other than Lady Fortune finally decided to smile down on us." she shrugged at the last part.

"That's quite an adventure." said Vash enthusiastically.

"One that I would like to soon forget." She replied with a bit of the earlier grimness returning to her voice.

Vash looked at her sideways and decided to try and change the subject. "That should be easy with all the craziness that goes on here."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

He smiled a quirky little smile and began to tell her about the people, the towns, and to Fantus' delight, the food, Vash gladly turning the conversation from a scary nightmare to the sharing of the cultures of these two different people from two different worlds. It continued this way until they finally made it into town.


	9. Town Part I

After writing and re-writing this chapter I think I finally have it to the way I like it. So now I get to see if you like it. 0). In this chapter I make references to food and to things having to do with horse feed. So I am going to take some creative lisencing and try and explain my reasoning. Ok, so the horse feed. I work with hoof stalk aka animals that have hooves, and they all eat hay and grain. Although I don't know exactly what a thomas is, I am going to assume that if it doesn't eat the hay, it at least sleeps in it. Ergo the hay. Maybe it eats grain too, I don't know. As for the food, I don't know what exactly people eat on GunSmoke, but if they are anything like us, I know we like things around us to be similar, so if its not really cow they are eating, then its at least something thats smells and tastes like cow (manufactured or otherwise) to give the presence of familiarity. If any of this contradicts the manga's please let me know. I haven't gotten the chance to read them so i am basing observations off of the Anime.

And now...DUN DUN DUN! Chapter eight! 0)

**Chapter Eight – Town (Part I)**

They entered into the desert town of Inapolis at around noon that day. Vash was right, the infernal double suns made for a sweltering afternoon.

Jenna looked around in wide-eyed wonder at the new sights around her. The buildings were squat, and made from a material that looked somewhere between stone and clay. Possibly it was both. Some were two stories, with shops on the bottom floors and living quarters above, their brightly colored signs and awnings lining the main street. In what she assumed was the center of town was a large fountain surrounded by benches where mothers sat and watched their children playing.

There were people everywhere. Some walking slowly, others in a hurry, presumably on their way to some where important, while she saw still others haggling with shop keepers or neighbors.

Jenna smiled and laughed. "You know, no matter how many worlds I've been too, towns and the people in them never change." Then her eyes widened at what she saw next, "Except for that! Vash what is that thing?" she asked pointing at a very large metal structure dominating the horizon.

Vash looked to where she was pointing, "Oh that. That's a Plant, like I told you about."

"Ooh. That's what creates your e-lec-tric-ity?" she asked as she sounded out the last word.

Vash nodded, "Yup."

She looked up at the huge structures with awe in her eyes, "When you said 'big' I didn't realize that you meant _that_ big!"

Vash chuckled "Yup, they are _that_ big. They have to power an entire city, its one of the only ways people can survive on this dry planet."

"Wow." she whispered to herself. Then shaking her head she looked back at the town at hand and noticed that people were starting to stare at her. Jenna nudged Vash in the side and asked, "Why is everyone looking at us?"

At first he started to panic, thinking it was him they were looking at, until Vash caught the word "horse." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Its Cyric. They can't see him as he really is, but horses themselves don't exist on this planet."

Jenna made a small "O" with her mouth and nodded. "What do you suggest we do about him?" she asked him. Both Vash and Cyric's heads snapped up at her question.

"What?" both asked at the same time.

"What do we do with him so we don't draw attention to ourselves?" she asked again, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

_Nothing!_ said Cyric in all of their heads, _I won't be left out of towns and places because of what I am!_

"But Cyric-" she began to protest.

_No 'buts.' I will not be treated like an outcast!_

"He's right," said Vash

Jenna and Cyric turned and looked at Vash like he was crazy.

"He's Right?"

_I am?_

Vash shrugged, "Why should Cyric be punished for being different? I say let him stay and go where he wants to." He looked across the street, "There is a Thomas stable over there where he can stay and…" his face lit up, "A saloon! Alright!" Vash started to practically run towards the building that had a brightly lit sign that said "Saloon" in big yellow letters.

"Vash!" Jenna called after him, "Wait!" She began to run after.

Fantus was faster at catching up. He flew over to the blond man's shoulder, getting a few more muttered words and stares. "What's in a saloon?" he asked.

Vash's already big grin got even bigger and he said one word, "Beer!" and kept marching toward the building. This time it was Fantus' turn to let out a whoop of joy.

"Beer! I haven't had a good drink in a long time!" The little Drake licked his scaly lips.

Vash looked down "Hey! No drooling on the coat!" Then as an after thought, "I didn't know dragons drank?"

Fantus snorted, "Of course we do. Its one of my favorite pastimes, when I can get it past her that is." he jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of where Jenna and Cyric should have been.

Vash stopped and smacked his forehead, "Jenna!" Just as he turned around, she came barreling into him.

"Would you wait please!" she panted at the two. "Just because I'm healed doesn't mean I can go gallivanting about like you guys yet! And besides, I still have to stable Cyric and I'm hungry!" To emphasize this last point, her stomach rumbled. Everyone looked down at where her stomach was.

"Well that doesn't sound good." said Vash still looking at Jenna's stomach.

"No, and it doesn't feel good either," she answered as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Vash looked back at her face and said, "Well we'll just have to fix that won't we." He turned and headed back toward the saloon and with a wave over his shoulder, "Follow me! I know the way!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jenna asked him, crossing her arms over her chest..

Vash stopped and turned around, "What?" he shrugged.

Jenna pointed at the unicorn, "Cyric has to be fed first," she said as Vash's shoulders sagged and the grin was replaced with a disappointed frown, "and I only have coin currency to pay with. What am I going to do about money?"

Vash stood up and striking a thoughtful pose, looked around the town. Spotting the bank, he got an idea, "Ah ha! I have it! Give me what you have and I shall go exchange it!"

Jenna looked at him skeptically and said, "You'll do what?"

"I'll go to the bank and I will get them to give me the correct amount of our currency for yours."

"Vash, you do remember that I have gold in my pocket don't you? You just can't waltz into a bank, hand them coinage made out of precious metals and expect them not to question! What are you going to say to them?" she hissed at him.

He grew thoughtful once again, "Hmm, I guess I hadn't thought of that part." Then he brightened, "But it can't hurt to try!" he said extending his hand.

Jenna gave him an "are you serious" look before sighing and handing over her money purse. "Its your jail time my friend."

"Have a little faith." he said with a wink as he walked over and into the bank.

Jenna looked at Cyric and then at Fantus, who shrugged. She turned her attention back to the building Vash had entered, re-crossed her arms, and waited.

Surprisingly, and without any incidence, she didn't have to wait long. Not more than twenty minutes after Vash went in all smiles, he came out the exact same way. With a wave and a "Thank you" to some one inside, he strutted over to where Cyric was shaking his head, Fantus was rolling with laughter, and Jenna's pretty face had an expression of amazement.

"Here you go miss! I even took the liberty of setting up an account for you since the exchange was a bit more than what you should carry around." Vash handed her a wad of cash.

"What? Wh- How did you do that!" she was finally able to spit out.

He winked at her, "all you need is faith in people. Now lets go get some grub! I'm starving!"

She shook the bewilderment from her head and began to walk toward the stables. "You two go ahead and order, I'm going to set Cyric up."

Vash's face split into a huge grin, "Yes ma'am!" he saluted her, and when Fantus had made himself comfortable on his shoulder, "You ready my green friend?" Fantus nodded, licking his lips, "Alright then we are off! See ya there!" he added with a jaunty wave, marching towards the saloon.

Jenna looked at Cyric, Cyric looked at Jenna, both still perplexed. They each shook their head. "C'mon Cyric, lets get you set up before anything else unusual happens."

Cyric snorted. _Unusual? This whole damned place is unusual!_

Jenna laughed. "True, my friend very true."

They walked to the stables where she paid the stable master for extra grain. Because of Cyric's size, she had to rent out two stalls that were connected. Fortunately Vash had given her plenty of money for just such an occasion.

_No doubt he wants me to pay for dinner too. Ah well, it's the least I can do after all that he has done for us._

She finished taking the tack off of Cyric, and then brushed him. While she did so she hummed a riding song.

Cyric turned his equine head to look at her over his shoulder. _It's been a long time since I have heard you sing._

Jenna stopped brushing for a moment, then sighed and started again. _It's been a long time since I've had a reason too._ Her face then contorted in disgust, _And it's been a long time since you had a proper grooming too! You have dirt all the way down to your skin!_

Cyric whinnied and stomped his foot, startling the stable hands nearby. _I think I've been dirty so long that I don't even feel it anymore._

"Tomorrow," she said out loud, "You are getting a bath! Till then, you'll just have to do with a brushing."

Cyric blew out his nose in agreement. _Just the brushing feels nice. I feel clean already. _Without warning he shook himself, knocking Jenna off balance and into the hay. Both began to laugh. "Its been too long my friend," Jenna said through her laughter as she stood back up, "It has been way too long indeed."

She began to hum again as she finished. Cyric turned back to munching on the hay in the trough, flicking his tail to ward off flies and every now and then stomping one of his giant hoofs. Jenna put his grain in a separate trough and then stepped back with a smile.

"There, all done!"

_Go silly Princess! You have spent enough time on me, its time you took care of yourself. Besides, Fantus will eat your share if you don't hurry!_ Cyric said to her as he pushed her with his head toward the door of the stall.

Jenna laughed, and her stomach rumbled once again.

She kissed his cheek as he ate then set off to find Vash and her meal.

As she walked back toward the Saloon, she noticed a group of men standing around a gun shop. They watched her with dark eyes as she passed, a few yelling some inappropriate comments. She ignored them and kept walking. Jenna noticed a small man whispering into the ear of a rather large man and gesturing towards her as she kept walking. Things like this weren't new to Jenna, but they were still a threat. Reflexively her hand went to the hilt of her long knife at her side, but she didn't draw it. Instead she kept walking toward her destination and decided to tell Vash of the encounter and see what he thought.

Just then her stomach growled yet again. _But first I am going to get some food! _She began to whistle as she stepped up onto the porch of the building, her posture never relaxing.

Jenna stepped into the dimly lit saloon and immediately her suspicions about what this place was were confirmed. "Yup." she said as she took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh, "It's a bar." She looked around and spotted Vash sitting in the corner. As she began to walk towards him, he looked up from arguing with Fantus and waved at her. She marched over to where they were and looked from one, to the other. Then she pointed at Vash, "_You_ neglected to tell me we were eating in a bar!"

Vash put his hand to his chest and asked "Me?" as innocently as he could.

"Yes you." she pulled out the other chair and sat down.

"See, I told you." said Fantus to Vash.

Jenna narrowed her eyes, "Told him what?"

Fantus rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, "Nothing."

"Fantus! What did you tell him?"

"What a healthy eater you are haha." interjected Vash. "Speaking of food, it should be here any minute." He said while looking around for the waitress.

"What did you guys order?" she asked. Vash heaved a silent sigh of relief, thankful that he was able to change the subject.

"Whatever it was they had a lot of." answered Fantus.

"Which was?" Jenna asked again with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Roast beef." came a gravely female voice from behind her. Jenna turned around and looked up. A woman in her late forties was standing to the side and slightly behind her chair, carrying a platter of steaming meat and vegetables in one hand and in the other two tankards of what was probably beer. The aroma of the food began to make Jenna's mouth water.

"Right here ma'am!" exclaimed Vash. "Mmmm! That sure looks good!" he said after she placed the platter and the tankards on the table.

She looked at Jenna, "Your tea will be ready in a few minutes."

Jenna's eyes widened a little and she smiled, nodding her head and murmuring "Thank you." to the woman.

Turning back to the other two, she said a little louder, "Thank you."

"No problem" said Fantus with his mouth already full. Vash's mouth was too full to say anything, so he just smiled, his eyes being lost in his puffy cheeks.

Jenna giggled. Then grabbing her own fork and knife took a slice of the meat and some vegetables. She took a bite, the meat melted in her mouth. It had been so long since she had had any. Jenna threw all etiquette to the wind and began to eat. It all tasted so good. Including the tea once she finally was served it.

Vash stopped eating, he swallowed the food that he had in his mouth with an audible "gulp" and turned to Fantus. "She does have a healthy appetite!"

Fantus replied "You would too if you had been living off of way bread for the past four months. I at least got a chance to hunt every once and a while. She didn't. So I don't blame her!"

Vash laughed "Haha! I don't either! Slow down there girl! You'll make yourself sick!"

Jenna looked up at him like she was seeing him for the first time, and swallowed. Looking sheepish she apologized, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just don't eat so fast! There is plenty here."

Jenna laughed, and began to eat more civilized along with her other two companions.

In about thirty minutes they had cleared the platter, save for one piece. Vash and Jenna both stabbed their forks into it.

Glaring at each other, Jenna said, "Plenty eh?"

Vash leaned his arm up against the table, "I didn't know you were going to out eat me."

"You never asked me if I could." she said leaning up against the table to match his stance.

"Didn't your mother teach you to share?"

"Didn't yours teach you to be a gentleman and give the lady the last piece?"

"Children please. Can't we just split it in half?" asked Fantus.

Jenna sighed, "He's right. We are acting like children. We should settle this like adults." She cocked an eyebrow at Vash.

"I'll flip ya for it?" Vash said.

"Done!" said Jenna.

Both went to their pockets to look for a coin. Vash found a coin first, "Ah ha! Uh…" He looked back at the plate and found it empty.

Fantus let out a loud belch. "There, fixed that problem." he said as he rubbed his overly large stomach.

"Fantus!" they both yelled in unison.

"Serves you right for arguing over a piece of meat. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go hang out with Cyric for a while." and he climbed down from the chair and weaved his way through the room, much to the dismay of the patrons, who then turned back to look at the table where Jenna and Vash now sat by themselves. They ignored the stares.

Vash looked at Jenna and quirked and eyebrow, "So, now what do you want to do?"

Jenna looked at him skeptically, "You mean your done drinking?"

Vash characteristically rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back in his chair, then smiled, "For now, the night is still young."

Jenna snorted, "The night hasn't even started yet!"

"Exactly!" he said with a wink.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Well then if it's all the same to you I would like to find a place where I can take a bath, and perhaps a nap. It has been a while since I have had either."

"Ok. I think I can help with that," he stood up, "Follow me."

"Don't we have to pay first?" asked Jenna.

Vash looked around, spotting the cash register, he jerked his head in that direction and walked over to it, Jenna following. Once they paid for their meal, they walked back outside and Jenna remembered what she was supposed to tell him.

She tugged on his coat and inclined her head towards the group of menacing looking men by the gun shop. "See the Big one?" at Vash's nod she continued, "I think he's the leader, he was eyeing me as one of his lackeys whispered something to him."

Vash looked grim, his hand straying to his gun. Instead of drawing it he took her arm and began to lead her toward the hotel down the street. "Better not try anything unless they try first. Watch yourself. They looked like a group of unscrupulous characters."

Jenna looked at him as if to say "Well duh!" but thought better of it. "I can take care of myself."

Vash looked from her face to her scar and back and gave her a disbelieving look, "I never said you couldn't. I'm just saying be careful. Ah here we are."

They had arrived at a large three-story building. Four windows it had across on each floor except the bottom story, there were two on either side of the double doors. There was a sign in green and blue with fancy letters that read "Hotel."

"Wow, people of this world are really creative." Jenna said sarcastically as they entered into the building.

Vash was looking over his shoulder at the group in front of the gun shop, so he didn't hear her. "Hmm? What did you say?" he asked as he looked back at her and shut the door.

Before she could answer a young voice called out "May I help you?" The voice belonged to a very pretty young woman with large green eyes and black hair.

Vash got a dopey look on his face, which he quickly replaced with his most dashing strut, and using his sexiest voice answered, "Why yes miss. Can I get two rooms please?" He flashed her a winning smile as he leaned up against the counter.

The girl blushed, Jenna smacked her forehead. _Oh no. Please tell me he's joking! _Jenna sighed and watched through her fingers at her companion as he continued to flirt with the girl at the counter. _Oh boy._ Then after rolling her eyes she said inside his head _Vash! Get a grip and get on with it! _She took a little guilty pleasure is seeing him jump.

It worked though. He finally got their rooms, after assuring the girl that Jenna was only his sister, he gave the girl a wink and headed toward the stairs. Just for added emphasis he yelled over his shoulder "C'mon sis!"

Jenna let out an explosive breath and followed, shaking her head. Once they were up the stair well, and out of ear shot of the girl she looked at him with a reproachful look and said, "Your and Idiot, you know that?"

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was merely giving that nice girl a few compliments!"

"That was not just 'a few compliments'! You were completely hitting on her! I'm surprised you didn't ask her to join you in your room!" she retorted.

Vash stopped and looked down the hall at the stairwell, "Do you think she would?"

Jenna threw her hands up into the air in exasperation, "No! No I don't think she would. Now which room is mine so I can get that bath?"

Vash pointed to the door on the right, second from the end, holding up her key. Then he got a sly smile on his face. "Your just jealous."

Jenna stopped mid reach. "I am not." As she finished reaching for the keys he held them above her head.

Placing one hand on his chest and closing his eyes he struck a gallant pose. Keeping the keys above her head he said, "Yes you are. You have fallen madly in love with the stoic gunman who saved your life out in the desert." he then leaned down, looking her straight in her wide, unbelieving eyes, he put his finger in her face and finished with "Admit it!"

"Admit what?" she said as she tried to jump for the keys.

"That you like me." he stood back up keeping them further out of her reach.

"Of all the stupid…Vash! Give me the key!" she said still jumping.

"Ah ha! That in its self is a confession." He got a smug look on his face, "I knew it. You have a crush on me!"

"I do not! Now give me the key!" She had stopped jumping and was now glaring at him.

"No. Not until you admit it."

"What?" there was a dangerous edge to her voice that he didn't quite catch.

Vash folded his arms and with laughter in his eyes said, "Admit it."

Her eyes went to dangerous slits, "Admit this!" and faster than he could move, she tackled him.

"GAA!" he yelled out as he hit the floor. She pinned him with his arm behind his back and his face in the floor. "OW! No fair!" he mumbled into the floor.

"Now Vash, do be a good boy and give me my key. I'm getting a little cranky with these childish games and would like my bath!" she growled the last part into his ear.

He raised his free hand, "Here you go." Vash said in a muffled shaky voice, still facing the ground.

"Thank you," she said with a chipper voice. Releasing him, she stood up.

Vash rolled over rubbing his arm, "Ooow. That really hurt. And you're really quick!" he whined.

She looked down at him with a huge triumphant grin on her face. Tossing the key up in the air and catching it she said, "Where I'm from, if your not quick, your dead. This almost proved that." She pointed at her scar that ran from her collar bone down into her shirt. She then reached out a hand and helped Vash to his feet, just as the hotel clerk came to the top of the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" she asked innocently.

Vash struck that same dashing pose from earlier and in the same voice answered. "Why yes. Everything is just fine."

The girl smiled, blushed, and nodded at the same time. Then turned and went back down the stairs to her desk.

Vash would have followed had Jenna not smacked him upside the head. "Idiot." she muttered. Then turned on her heel and walked toward her door.

"Jealous!" he called after her.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Jenna stopped at her door and turned to look at his stupidly grinning face, that playful look still in his eyes. She drew herself up to her full 5'6" height and using her most regal sounding voice said, "Vash, I have been around for nearly five millennia, why do I need to be jealous of a mortal girl who has barely seen twenty summers?" she raised and eyebrow at him in question.

Jenna watched as the significance of what she just said hit him, and then she smiled her most winning smile. "Bye Vash!" she called as she opened her door and walked into her room, leaving a very stunned Vash behind her in the hall.

Vash shook his head. "Five thousand years. Five thousand years!" he kept repeating to himself as he walked over to his door, which was right across from hers. As he opened the door he exclaimed, "She's older than I am!" He turned to look at the door she had just entered into, "Five thousand years! She looks damn good for being that old."

_Thank you!_ Jenna said inside his head with a laugh. He could see her accompanying smile that went with it.

_Would you not do that! _Vash asked her as he stepped inside his own room and shut the door. He heard her laugh, and then he felt her presence leave. He didn't like how that felt., what was worse was he didn't understand _why_ he didn't like how that felt. Vash leaned up against the door and put his head in his hands. "Get a grip Vash!" he told himself. "You've been all by yourself for a very long time now. Why is this different?" He shrugged, not being able to answer himself, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He had stripped down to the waist when he realized that his pack, and hers as well, was still right where they had left them, with Cyric. Vash grabbed his shirt and his key, put his boots and his holster back on and ran out the door. Pulling his shirt on as he went, he flew by the girl at the counter and out into the sun, running toward the stables on the other side of town.

When Vash got there, Fantus was curled up asleep and snoring in the hay andCyric was dozing where he stood. Vash quietly tried to sneak in with out disturbing the two, but failed as soon as he picked up the packs. Cyric's tack fell to the floor creating a large ruckus. Vash froze as Cyric turned to look at him. Fantus however, snorted and rolled over.

_What are you doing?_ Cyric asked him as he cocked his head.

"We uh forgot our stuff." he answered sheepishly, holding up the packs.

Cyric snorted and shifted position, re-closing his eyes and saying nothing more.

Vash heaved a sigh of relief and exited the stables.

Cyric re-opened his eyes and followed Vash with his gaze.

Fantus yawned behind him, "Why didn't you warn him not to go into her room?" he asked drowsily.

Cyric shifted position again, "What's the point? He wont listen to me, and besides I think its time our new friend found out some things about our Jenna."

"Like not to sneak up on her?" asked Fantus. Cyric nodded. Fantus stood, stretched and then turned a circle three times before laying down again. "Alright," he mumbled, "She's going to be coming after you my friend." and then he fell asleep again.

Cyric shook his mane and went back to dozing.

Vash meanwhile had made it back to the hotel. He waved a jaunty wave at the girl and winked, then headed back up the stairs. He stopped at Jenna's door and knocked. No answer. Knocking again he called her name. Still no answer. He tried her door and found that it was unlocked; he opened the door and called her name again. He was greeted with silence. Vash was starting to get a bit worried. He placed the packs on her bed and walked over to the bathroom door, listening for the slightest bit of movement. "Jen?" he called softly as he opened the door. He saw the bathtub was full, but no one was in it. He stepped inside and was about to call her name again when he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor. Faster than lightning he had drawn his gun. Looking into the dark blue eyes of his attacker from the other end of his weapon, he realized who it was that grabbed him. She had one hand at his throat and another was raised to strike, holding her long knife, her wet hair was plastered to her body and _Good Lord! _she was naked.

They stayed that way for a moment, one with a gun in her face, the other with a knife above his head, the only sound being their heavy breathing. Then it dawned on them what had just happened.

With a curse she rolled off of him and grabbed a towel to wrap it around herself as he rolled over and stood up, deliberately facing the other direction, both blushing furiously.

"Vash! What the _hell_ are you doing in here!" she screamed at him as she tied the towel around her.

"I uh, I um, uh, you, you forgot your bag!" he managed to stammer out.

"My what?"

"Your bag." he pointed to the saddlebags lying on the bed next to his.

"Thank you, but you could have just left it there! How did you even get in here? And what the hell were you doing in my bathroom?"

"Your door was open." he shrugged the answer, his back still to her, "And I called your name and when you didn't answer, I got worried and I came looking for you." He turned around to look her in the eyes; "If I had know I was going to be attacked I _would_ have left your bags on the bed!"

"I fell asleep and I was woken up by my door closing. How was I supposed to know it was you!" She stuck her pretty nose up at him and pushed him aside, "Serves you right for entering the bathroom of a lady!" Walking to the door she opened it and pointed to the hall, "OUT! I want to finish my bath." Then looking at his filthy shirt she wrinkled her nose and said, "And you should do likewise!"

Vash grabbed his pack, "I _was_ on my way into the shower when I thought I would be nice, but if this is the thanks I get for doing nice things then I'm not doing them anymore." He whined as he stormed out the door.

"Thank you!" Jenna said as he passed her.

"Welcome." Vash muttered sullenly over his shoulder as he walked into his room. He shut the door, threw his stuff on the bed, and grinned. "Score one for me!" congratulated himself as he started the process of getting in the shower for the second time.

Jenna shook her head as she closed her own door, and with her face still red, walked into the bathroom to finish her bath that was so rudely interupted. Using her magic, she re-heated the water and felt her tense muscles relax as she sank into the hot water. She cleared her mind and dozed until the water turned cold.

After her bath she dressed and began the process of drying her long hair. Pulling out her brush, Jenna walked over to the window and opened it. Sitting on the ledge she began to brush her hair and hum. She heard Vash's door open and close. Looking out her window, she saw him emerge from the front entrance, place something yellow over his eyes, put his hands in the pockets of his signature red coat, and begin to walk down the street towards the town square. She had stopped brushing her hair and simply watched him walk, using that goofy strut of his. Her sharp ears picked up his whistling as he walked. She smiled down at him and shook her head. _What am I going to do with you?_

"I saw that!" said a familiar voice.

Jenna's eyes widened slightly, but then quickly returned to normal as she continued to watch him walk down the street. "What are you talking about?" She folded her arms and leaned against the window casing.

Fantus followed her gaze and gave a knowing smile. "You like him."

Jenna looked at Fantus with danger in her eyes. "I do not." she said in a flat voice, turning to look back out the window.

Fantus shrugged and turned to jump out the window, "Fine, suit yourself." He bunched his muscles and prepared to jump, but then stopped. "You know, it's been a while since I have seen you smile like that." he sobered and seriously told her, "It's been over 300 years Jen. Its time to let him go." With that, he jumped out the window and left her sitting there stunned.

Jenna blinked, took a deep breath and let it slowly out. _He's right._ She told herself as tears began to form in her eyes. _Gods! I hate it when he's right!_ She wiped the tears away with her hand. _Stop it Jen! You must gain control of yourself! _She laughed out loud. _What is wrong with me! This is ridiculous! Why am I getting so worked up about this! I can't like that spikey-haired idiot! I've only been here for two days, one of them I was unconscious for!_ Jenna shook her head and continued to brush out her hair, trying hard to not think of him, his eyes, his smile, his walk, but her gaze was inexplicably drawn to the direction the man in the red coat had gone. _You are starting to have feelings for him and are afraid of the consiquences that's why _Her inner voice told her after staring out the window. She sighed. _Well, what do I do about it? _She asked herself. Jenna's pride took over at this point. _Nothing. _She clenched her jaw, her eyes turned to unfeeling stone. She placed this conversation into the back of her mind, building her barriers up even higher. _I do nothing._

Vash walked out of the hotel and putting on his amber colored sunglasses, decided to go sit by himself for a while. He had a lot to think about, being around _her_ just made him crazy. He walked toward the town square, and as he did so, the little hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle. A quick glance up ward had showed him she was in the window of her room watching him. Vash's lips twitched into a smile as he put his hands in his pockets and began to whistle as he strutted down the street. He felt her gaze follow him until he turned the corner and knew that she couldn't see him anymore. Suddenly being cocky wasn't so much fun anymore.

Vash reached the middle of town and flopped down on one of the benches, spreading his arms out along the back and stretching his long legs out in front of him. He looked up at the sky. The suns were no longer at their zenith. Vash closed his eyes, feeling their warmth penetrate his body. He opened his eyes and looked at the horizon. "Blue, the sky is always so completely blue." he sighed _I wish you could see this Rem. You would have loved it._

Vash looked back at the suns through his glasses and smiled. _Today has got to be one of the weirdest days of my life. Come to think of it, the last two days have been the weirdest days of my life. Dragons, unicorns, fire drakes. Its like those storybooks you used to read us have come to life! And that woman! I have never in my travels met anyone as beautiful or as annoying! She gets under your skin and drives you crazy. She is unreal. _He coughed a laugh, _heh, I guess she's the fairy princess in this story; only she's not helpless. _He laughed at the memories of this morning and afternoon, blushing at the second encounter and smiling broadly.

Just then he caught the scent of roses on the air again. Vash didn't look to see where it was coming from. He already knew. Vash felt her walk around his legs and sit right next to him. Not moving his head he looked at her through the corner of his eye. She sat straight backed against the bench, leaning against his arm a bit. She had pulled her legs up and sat cross-legged underneath her dress with her hands resting on her knees. Her eyes were now closed. Vash was about to look back at the sky when a sparkle at her ear caught his attention. It was a small tear shaped diamond earring. He watched it sparkle in the light until his gaze began to wander. Up to the tip of her slightly pointed ear, down to the smooth curve of her jaw line, tracing his way along the curve of her beautiful neck that was always hidden by her hair, and finally down her smooth skin to the low cut bodice of her dress exposing her scar and…Vash abruptly looked back up at the sky, visions of earlier coming unbidden in to his mind.

"What's the matter? Cleavage too much for you? You've seen all of it already." she asked him with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Vash cleared his throat uncomfortably, turning just about as red as his jacket. Looking back at her, and trying not to notice where the blush that was creeping up her neck was coming from, decided to change the subject. "I thought you were going to take a nap?"

She raised an eyebrow, still not opening her eyes, "I was, when I was rudely interrupted, remember? You were there."

Vash coughed. Jenna smiled a mischievous smile. He knew he was in trouble. She was making him uncomfortable and enjoying every minute of it.

"So um, what is it you are doing now?" he asked, trying again to change the way the conversation was going.

"Meditating. It was such a beautiful day outside that I decided to come out here and sit in the sun and relax, and work on keeping my senses in tune. I should have known it was you in my room. Should have been able to sense who it was, but I've been so high strung that I let myself get careless. And you were able to sneek in with out my knowledge. So I'm going to sit here and work on my other five senses."

"Five senses? Shouldn't you only have _four_ other senses" Vash asked.

She opened her eyes and looked directly into his, her sappharine gaze stealing his breath. "I have six senses, and believe it or not, you do too."

"Me?" he said sitting forward on the bench.

"Yes you do. Sight," she touched the corner of her eye, "Sound," she touched her ear, "Taste," pointed at her mouth, "Mind," she tapped her head, "Touch, and smell," at the last she flicked him in the nose.

"Ow" Vash said as he put one of his hands over his nose. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

Jenna giggled, faced forward once again and closed her eyes, _Welcome_, she said inside his head.

Vash looked at her side long and put his hand back on the back of the bench where it had been, and looked back at the sky, but this time he closed his eyes, trying to figure out what it was she was doing. It wasn't long, however, before his mind started to wander and he began to drift off. The next thing he knew was an elbow in his side.

"Hmm?" he grunted, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"There goes your friend." Jenna said while she pointed, her eyes not opening once.

Vash followed where she had directed and saw that it was the girl from the front desk. "Oh wow, she's finally off!" and he got up to go talk to her.

Jenna listened to him get up and knew by the disturbance in the air which way he was headed, and felt his presence leave her side. She shivered at the sudden loss of warmth, both inwardly, and outwardly. She berated herself as the feeling of loss and the want for him to come back stirred within her._ You can't afford this now, so get over it!_

She didn't have to yell at herself for very long. Jenna felt a new presence walk in front of her and stop. She knew it was a man, just by his scent on the air, but she also knew that this man was going to be trouble. She could feel the domineering power and malice flowing from him. He sat down next to her where Vash had just been. Instead of feeling the warmth that radiated from him, she felt ice-cold sitting next to this stranger. Jenna shuddered inwardly. She reached out with a tendril of her mind and touched his, then immediately pulled back. He wanted something from her, and was sure he was going to get it. She laughed at him in her head, _Shows how much you know you cocky bastard._

He cleared his throat, "My it's a beautiful day outside." his voice was low and soothing, but to Jenna's perfect ears it was like fingernails on slate. Her spirit winced, but her body showed no signs. And she said nothing.

He didn't take the hint, so he kept on talking, "I was walking by and I noticed you sitting all by yourself, and I thought to myself, 'Now what's a pretty girl like that doing all alone on a day like this?' so I came over and decided to join you."

Jenna rolled her mental eyes, _Idiot! _Still no answer was forth coming. She stayed in her meditative pose and pretended not to hear. Instead she focused on Vash trying to hit on the poor girl from the hotel. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Big mistake. Her unwanted guest had seen the movement.

"Ahh, so there is someone awake in there. I thought for a minute I was merely talking to the statue of Aphrodite, not the real thing."

There was no way around it now, she heaved a mental sigh and opened her eyes, easing her long legs out from under her and onto the ground. She looked at his handsome face and asked, "Who is Aphrodite?" in her coldest and flattest tone, hoping that he would get the message.

"You mean I am not speaking with her now?" he asked her innocently.

She raised an eyebrow at him, _Oh real smooth wise guy. I bet that works on all the ladies doesn't it?_

"Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty, and may I say that you are defiantly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. So naturally, I assumed that you were her, I am sorry if I am mistaken."

_Ok, its time for the dismissal. _"Well I thank you for the compliment, but if you are trying to get anywhere with this I am sorry to say that I am not interested." Jenna brought her legs back up and began to take on the pretense of meditation once again, clearly stating that he was in fact, dismissed. Every fiber in her being was strung on high alert. Jenna sensed him grow angry next to her. _Yup, just as I thought. You get what you want or you get even._ Then she felt him get his temper under control.

"Well is there anything I can do to change the mind in that pretty little head of yours?" he made to touch her hair.

She flinched and leaned away, reopening her eyes, giving him a look that quenched the courage out of many a seasoned knight. Her eyes quickly went from warm navy, to ice cold frost. "Sir, I would appreciate it if you would be a gentleman and keep your hands to yourself." There was danger in her voice as well.

He backed off of her, his spine straightening and in his eyes she could see the hatred and want rise up and war against each other.

"My mind is well made up and you would do well to adhere to it and leave me alone please. Good day to you." she closed her eyes again and waited.

His mouth snapped shut at being dismissed, probably for the very first time in his life. She heard his teeth grind in his mouth as he decided what to do or say next.

He stood up and in forced politeness said "Sorry to inconvenience you. Good day."

She inclined her head acknowledging his goodbye to her. She could feel the tension in the air rapidly dissipate as he tried to casually walk away. In her minds eye she watched him walk over to the group of men that were staring at her earlier today. He punched one of the men that apparently began to make fun of him, and pulled his gun on another, quickly putting it back when the large man in the middle glared at him. Jenna then felt the whole group look at her, especially the man that just hit on her, and the apparent leader. She shuddered.

"Cold?" Vash asked her. Jenna looked up into his smiling face, only his eyes betrayed any concern.

Jenna shook her head. "No, I just got hit on by some guy who thinks he's very good with women. I told him I wasn't interested." She gave Vash a wry smile, "I think I just made my first enemy on your world."

Vash sat down next to her, "Probably won't be your last." he said with a distant look in his eyes, then he laughed a sarcastic sounding laugh, "especially if you hang out with me."

Jenna looked at him, "What do you mean?" she asked him quietly. Vash wouldn't answer, he just shook his head.

Jenna held up her hand to protest when _Leave it! _reverberated through her head.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. _That was Vash's voice, I know it was! He sounded so, angry. But why? _The last thought she actually broadcasted so he could "hear" it.

Vash turned to look at her, a great sadness in his eyes, "Please," he whispered, "Not here, not now."

"But why Vash? I want to understand!" she replied back.

"Just not now." he looked away from her.

_Of all the stupid nonsense! But still… _she heaved a large sigh and decided to give it a rest.

They sat in silence for a while, Vash brooding, Jenna sitting normally watching the townspeople. She looked back at his melancholy face, hidden to all but her by his sunglasses, and asked, "So, how did it go?"

Vash startled himself out of his reverie and looked at her in surprise for a moment, then realizing what she meant, he heaved an over dramatic sigh, "Not good."

Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"She already has a boyfriend!" he whined placing his head in his hands, "Why do all the pretty ones have to date such large ugly brutes!"

Jenna bit her lip to keep from laughing at her friend's misfortune. "I take it you were able to meet this 'large ugly brute'?" she asked as seriously as she could.

Vash looked at her over the tops of his hands, his eyebrows remarkably in a straight line, "You think this is funny don't you." he could see the laughter dancing in her eyes.

Still trying to control her laughter, "Oh no Vash, not at all." Jenna placed a "reassuring" hand on his back.

He sat up, fixing her with a hard stare, "Stop mocking me!" he said again over dramatically, and a little too loud, people on the street stopping to look at them.

"Shhh!" she said as she placed a hand over his mouth, "Not so loud you dummy!" This time she couldn't control the laughter in her voice. Vash glared at her over the top of her hand. Jenna smiled at him. He removed her hand and stuck his tongue out at her, then leaned back, crossed his arms and pouted while Jenna's ringing laughter filled his ears.

"Oh come on Vash! I'm only teasing!"

"Sure ya are."

"Hey, at least you were being nice about it right? I bet if she weren't seeing anyone she would have jumped at the chance to go out with a handsome man like you." she told him with her award winning smile.

_YES! She thinks I am handsome! Woo hoo!_ Vash thought to himself, _Today might not have been such a screw up after all! _His brain began to run through all the wonderful possibilities that could be, especially since he saw…

Jenna watched the corners of his mouth twitch, like they wanted to smile. "I saw that!"

Panic crossed Vash's features for a mere second, and he said, "Saw what?" His panic due to a fear that some how she had just seen his thoughts.

"You wanted to smile!" Jenna said triumphantly.

Vash heaved a small sigh of relief,

"HA! You can't stay mad at me Vash!" she said as she poked him in the shoulder.

This time he let the corners of his mouth actually lift, getting a resounding "See!" from the annoying, but well blessed woman next to him. Vash couldn't help but laugh.

She stretched her arms up over her head, revealing her well-built ivory arms, and she yawed. "So far it's been quite an eventful day, wouldn't you say?" she said with a wry laugh.

Vash snorted, "You got that right. I think I've seen more action with women then I have in a long time. OW!" he rubbed the back of his head where Jenna had hit him.

"Idiot." she muttered under her breath as she blushed furiously.

Still rubbing the back of his head he smiled his stupid grin, "Did I hear that you've already broken some poor souls heart?" Vash asked, trying to re direct her anger toward someone else.

It was Jenna's turn to snort. "One of those thugs over by the shop was hitting on me. Called me his 'Aphrodite,'" she said with a roll of her eyes.

Vash stared at her, "He called you-" and he began to laugh his hysterical laugh.

Jenna looked at him like he was crazy, "Why is that so funny?" she asked him.

Vash was laughing so hard he was starting to fall off the bench. He pointed at her and tried to speak but all he could manage through his laughter was "You…" and a new round of laughs spewed fourth.

"What! What is it? What's so funny?" she exasperatingly asked him.

Vash's laughter halted in a coughing fit. When he finally gained control of himself again he said, "He called you Aphrodite eh? I can see you as a goddess of beauty, but after being thrown around twice today, I don't know about the "love" part of it." He flinched, expecting a smack in the head that never came. Instead Jenna agreed with him.

She actually laughed, "I think he is thinking the same thing about now." Jenna shrugged, "I guess that's one of the curses of being an immortal," she gave him a knowing smile, "Isn't it Vash?"

He looked completely baffled, "How did…?" he stammered out.

She laughed again, "I've been around people like us for my whole life, I know how to recognize it." She looked ahead and her voice grew distant, "There is a certain look in the eyes of an immortal. A look of aged wisdom, and experience gained from long perseverance through many trials." She sighed, and then looked at him through her lashes, getting a mischievous look in her eye. He hated it when she looked at him like that. "Besides, a pretty face like yours can only belong to an immortal," she crinkled her nose, "Unless you are a troll, theirs are the only ones that aren't so pretty."

Vash just looked at her dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He began to wonder about this woman at his side. If he couldn't hide his age from her, how was he going to keep the rest of his past a secret? Would she be able to read the rest of him? And if she did, would she stay? _Wait, why do I care if she stays? _That thought floored him more than her figuring out that he wasn't mortal.

"Vash? Are you ok?" she asked him, her eyebrows meeting, crinkling her perfect forehead.

Vash smiled a weary smile, "Yeah," he said, "You just startled me, figuring out that I'm not mortal and all. How long have you known?"

"Since I opened my eyes this morning." she stopped and laughed, "Goodness! That was only this morning? It already feels like I've been here for ever!"

Vash stopped and thought about it, it really had only been a morning since he had first been able to look into her pretty eyes. He blew out a long breath, "Your right, it does." he smiled a half smile at her.

They sat contemplating this new thought for a while, and going over the events of this busy day, when Vash looked up and noticed that the suns were almost to the horizon. "Wow, we've been here for a while."

"Hmm?" Jenna asked. Vash pointed up; Jenna followed his gaze to the setting of the suns. "Oh. Well, now what?"

"You hungry? We could go find a place for dinner?"

"OK, but I need to go check on Cyric first. Make sure he has what he needs."

Vash stood up, stretched, then said, "Lets go then," he reached down a hand "My Lady?"

She giggled, placing her hand over her mouth before reaching out to take his, "Why thank you kind sir!" she said as he pulled her up off the bench. Both were laughing as they headed toward the stables to check on Cyric.

Jenna could feel his eyes on her, "Bleck." she said.

Vash looked at her, "What?"

"My new friend is following us."

"Oh?" Vash said with a smile as he turned around to look. He saw the person she was talking about step into an ally. "Your right, he is scary." Vash said as he laughed at her.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" she said, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

Vash was about to answer her when they heard a shout, "Heads up!" Both turned and saw a ball heading towards them. Jenna put up her hands to stop it from hitting her, but Vash was faster. He caught the ball inches from her nose. Thrown off by the lack of impact, Jenna fell down with a squeak.

Vash looked at where she was, then down to where she now sat, "What are you doing down there?" he said with a sarcastic smile.

Jenna gave him a flat stare and Vash laughed at her. "Just like you my friend I have the reflexes of a cat!" He stood up proud and put his empty fist to his chest, striking a heroic pose.

Jenna raised her finger and was about to make a retort when they heard a boy shout, "He's got our ball! Get him!"

A squad of boys came running towards them. Vash screamed a high-pitched scream and began to run around the town square, much to the delight of his pursuers.

Jenna sat wide-eyed and watched the grown man run from a group of 8 year olds, her finger still in the air and her mouth open.

Fantus came and landed next her, and just as perplexed asked "What is that idiot doing now?"

Jenna snapped out of her surprise and started laughing hysterically, pointing at the screaming Vash as he ran past. When she was finally able to gain control, she stood up, Fantus flying to her shoulder. She told him what had happened through her laughter as she watched the silly charade.

Vash ran past yelling, "Help me! Save me!"

"Give them back the ball Pin Head!" Jenna yelled back.

Vash stopped and looked at the ball in his hands, then gave her a stupid smile, just as the group of boys crashed into him.

He let out a mock scream of horror as one of the boys yelled out "We've got you now!"

Jenna collapsed into peals of laughter, Fantus joining her from his perch on her shoulder.

As one of the boys managed to get Vash into a chokehold, the ball now completely forgotten, Jenna stepped over them. Leaning down she said "I am going to go the stables and check on Cyric, I'll meet you at the Saloon!" All Vash could manage was a strangled yell of what she thought sounded like "Help." She smiled at him, patted the top of his spiky hair, turned on her heel, and started walking towards the stables.

"Gaaa! Don't leave me!" he managed to choke out before the boys jumped on him again.

She waved over her shoulder, "By Vash! Have fun!" and kept walking.

"Cold, so C-Ack!" he said trying to fend off his attackers.

Both were still heartily laughing as they entered Cyric's stall. He looked up from munching on hay as they entered.

_What's so funny?_ he asked.

Fantus and Jenna looked at each other and began their laughing fit all over again. Eventually, between the two of them, they were able to relate what had just happened.

Cyric snorted _Idiot_. He tried to hide his laughter from his voice, but Jenna caught the outlying humor in the word.

She smiled and shook her head at her large companion, _Oh Cyric, why can't you just admit that you are starting to like him?_

Cyric shook his head and stomped at the ground, but didn't answer.

Jenna sighed and let the subject be. She then told them the events of the day, from Vash making a fool out of himself with the girl at the counter, to "her new friend."

Fantus laughed, "Sounds like you've had a busy first day!"

Jenna nodded as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"But I wouldn't worry about 'Lover Boy,'" Fantus continued.

Jenna rolled her eyes at him;

"We've dealt with many of his kind." Fantus said as he sloughed off the problem.

Cyric shook his head, _That may be true, but this is a new world, and we still don't know what exactly we fell into. _He turned his head and looked at Jenna, _Be careful Jen, I mean it!_

_I know. _Jenna sighed, and then she brightened, _I can handle it. Fantus is right. Besides, I have Vash to teach me how things work around here._

With that Fantus fell off of the ledge he was sitting on because he was laughing way to hard. "Vash! Vash can teach you!" Fantus managed to spit out while gaining his perch.

"Well he is from this world. I mean, do you have some one better in mind?" Jenna defended her friend.

"No, I guess not." Fantus said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and snuffled. "Speaking your new protector, I think I am going to go find him and make sure he's ok." He turned spread his wings and jumped.

"No your not!" Jenna called after him, "Your just going to make sure you get to drink tonight!" Fantus flicked his tail at her, but didn't respond.

Jenna shook her head. "The little monster." Turning back to Cyric, "Well Sir, what would you like before I go and baby-sit?" She walked to his face and stroked the front of his muzzle.

Cyric's frame shook with laughter. _I am fine. I have enoigh to eat and it is nice to sleep someplace warm for once._ He shook his head and nuzzled her palm. _You, my little princess, need to watch yourself. Be careful._

Jenna looked in his liquid eyes. _I promise my dear friend. I will. You know I will. _Then she snorted and said out loud, "It's the lizard we need to worry about. _He's _the one who always gets us in trouble." Jenna heard Cyric's mental laugh and smiled. "Speaking of which, if I'm not there to make sure he stays out of trouble, this may be a very short stay." She patted his head right below his horn. "I will see you tomorrow for your bath!" Cyric whinnied as she left. Jenna turned and gave him a wave and a smile, then proceeded on her way back to the saloon.

When she got there, the night had already begun. Vash and Fantus were already making friends with the bar tender, and the rest of the tables were already crowded. It seemed to Jenna that the whole male populace of this town must be at this saloon. Men were laughing, some were singing, there were card games, darts, and billiards.

She saw a table in the far corner that was empty and decided to go sit down. The waitress from earlier saw her and went over to ask her for her order.

"What will you have tonight?" she asked in the same gravely monotone.

Jenna was still somewhat full from the big lunch she had had earlier, so she ordered soup, a glass of water, and a cup of tea for later.

The waitress gave her a knowing smile, "We're the designated driver tonight aren't we?" she asked.

"Pardon?" asked Jenna.

"Your friends from earlier, the one in the red coat and that genetically engineered lizard, they've already started in and I assumed from what you ordered, you get to be the sober one tonight."

Jenna laughed, "Actually I'm the sober one pretty much all the time. Don't like drinking really. The morning after really isn't worth it." she quirked the waitress a smile.

The waitress smiled in return, excused herself and went to go work on Jenna's order.

Jenna watched her friends at the bar while she waited for her food to turn up. By the extra loudness of their arguing, she concluded that they were well on their way to getting drunk. She sighed and put her chin in her hands. "It is going to be a long night. Maybe even a long stay, Fantus found his new friend, I don't think we are going anywhere now." She smiled a half smile, she really didn't mind that.

"You like him?" Jenna was startled out of her reverie by the waitress.

"What? Him? How could I possibly like that idiot." Jenna said a little too fast, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

The waitress laughed as she set down the dishes, "Sure could of fooled me." she said, then turned and left to take care of the other customers.

Jenna sat staring at her soup that was put before her. Then she shook herself and began to eat, her attention returning to the two at the bar. She watched as they laughed and carried on. She sighed wistfully and she finished her soup. She wished she could go join them. _Idiot! Why are you moping? Go join them if you want too, _she silently yelled at herself. She picked up her teacup and looked at the steaming contents, _Because I can't._

_Bull Shit. _Jenna's head snapped up and she glared at the drake. _You're just scared. Give it up lass! It's over! Come and have some fun! He's dead. We're safe. What more do you want? _With that Fantus cut off the connection to leave her in a stunned silence.

"He's dead." Those words reverberated through her brain. Jenna knew that he meant Mirva, _didn't he?_ Too busy trying to figure out her warring emotions; she didn't notice the man sit down next to her until it was too late.

Jenna stiffened her spine and put her untouched tea back on the saucer. Turning her gaze to the man next her she put on her brightest smile, "Can I help you?" It was the same man from earlier. She mentally rolled her eyes. _Don't they ever learn!_

"I think we got off to a bad start this afternoon. How 'bout we start over?" The man said in an off handed way.

Jenna raised an eyebrow in question.

He took that as a sign to move on. Smiling he stuck out his hand, "My name is James, James Lewic."

Jenna thought about stiffing the guy, but based on earlier observations she decided against it. Instead she took his hand in a firm grip that betrayed her delicate look, "Well Lewic, its nice to meet you." she lied. Inwardly she was still repulsed by him, and flinched when she shook his hand, and he still wasn't letting go. "Um, can I have my hand back? I would like to finish my tea before it grows cold." Jenna said as sweetly as she could manage.

Lewic looked down at their hands and with an embarrassed laugh released her hand.

Jenna picked up her teacup and took a sip. It was good tea, just bad company. She lowered the cup from her mouth, "So Lewic, what can I do for you?"

"Well I would settle first for your name." He said in a suave voice.

_Nice, it's only cute when Vash does it._ She kicked herself and forced her mind to pay attention, even if it didn't want to.

"I then want to know if you would like to join me in having a drink." Lewic finished.

Jenna took another sip of tea and as she did so, made eye contact with her half drunk companion at the bar. It only lasted for a split second, barely noticeable by anyone paying attention, but it was enough for Vash to catch her message.

Turning back to the man next to her she said, "My name is Jenna, and I'm sorry Lewic, but I don't drink, but thank you for the thought."

Disappointment and anger flashed in his eyes for a second, then he seemed to collect himself. "If I can't buy you a drink, then can I get you another cup of tea and join you?" he said with a very charming smile.

She put down her cup and was about to answer when Vash came stumbling to her table.

"Jenna!" he shouted. He had on a ridiculous smile and an orange and green tie tied around his head. Before she could ask where it came from he grabbed her by the hands, "Come 'n dansss wid me!" he slurred.

Wide eyed she began to protest when he pulled her out of her chair, wrapped one arm around her waist and began spinning her away from the table over to where Fantus sat on a stool with a tankard in his paw. Laughing and out of breath he stopped and let her go when they reached the drake.

"Where did that come from?" Jenna asked through her laughter and gasping for breath. Then she sent him a mental _Thank you_.

He shrugged. "You asked for help so I came to your rescue, _again_." he added with a large smile.

Still laughing, she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, "My Hero!"

"Damn straight!" he said with pride and then took a long pull of beer. When he finished he slammed it on the counter and called out "Bartender! Fill 'er up! OW!" He looked over at Jenna, "What was that for?" he whined.

"You didn't say please. If your going ot get drunk at least be polite." she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Vash looked at her for a moment, then laughed his maniacal laugh, "Bartender! Fill 'er up please!"

"That's better," she murmered.

After the bartender had filled his tankard back up Vash raised it with Fantus, "To Hero's! And for love and peace!" then they both chugged the whole thing.

"Woo!" Vash cried out when he was done.

Fantus belched, causing people to jump out of the way or get singed by the sudden blast of flame. "Scuse me!" he said with no hint of remorse.

Jenna shook her head. What was she going to do? She learned a long time ago to let things like this pass, for you never knew when a time such as this would come around again. Instead she said, "You two are horrible. And where in the Nine Hells did you get that?" she pointed at the absurd tie around Vash's head.

Vash shrugged, "Don't know." He rolled his eyes around to look at it, then looked back at her and gave her his trademark grin.

Jenna couldn't help but laugh. She flicked at the tie and said "Your hopeless."

Vash's smiled lessened a little, but his eyes still twinkled, "Probably."

"Hey Jen. Who's the loser staring at you over at your table? He looks awfully mad!" asked Fantus, not at all being subtle about who he was talking about.

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Lewic! I forgot all about him."

"Obviously." said Fantus with a smirk as he took another drink to hide his smile.

Jenna glared at him.

"Ahh so that's his name then." said Vash, and then he hic-upped and took a drink from his re-filled tankard.

Jenna sighed and sat down on a bar stool, placing her head in her hands. "Yea, that's his name."

"Poor bugger. He doesn't have a clue does he?" said Fantus. Then his reptilian face split into toothy grin, "Still he gets credit from me, he took you on twice, that takes balls!"

Vash was laughing. Jenna was far from it. "Fantus! Watch your mouth! This is why I don't let you drink!" Turning to Vash, "I'm so glad that you find this whole thing funny. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Eh don't worry about it." Fantus replied.

Jenna shot him a sharp look, "What do you mean?"

"Well for now, he's leaving."

Jenna looked over her shoulder at the table where she was sitting. It was now empty. Looking around the room she didn't see Lewic anywhere. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shee. Stall right. HICK He's gone now." Vash slurred.

Jenna looked at Vash, he was beginning to sway, his eyes were starting to loose focus and that ridiculous grin was plastered all over his face. The alcohol was finally starting to affect him. She rolled her eyes.

"Just how much have you had to drink tonight?" she asked him, a suspicious look on her face. Not ten minutes earlier he was acting drunk to get her away from Lewic, then he was sober. Now he was drunk again? She was beginning to wonder if all of it was an act.

Vash just smiled and wagged his finger in her face, "Tsk. Thads snot somth'n you ask a man when he's drink'n. Right my Friend?" he turned to Fantus.

Fantus raised his glass, nodded, and chimed in "Right!"

Vash turned back and his smile broadened to the point where it hid his eyes.

Jenna rolled her eyes, threw up her hands in the air in surrender and said, "I give up!" Then she laughed as the two carried on.

By the end of the night, Vash and Fantus had managed to make friends with half the population in the saloon, and piss off the other half. Jenna had now gone through three more cups of tea and fended off a handful of dunk would-be suitors. The last wouldn't take "No" for an answer, so Jenna had to use other physical means to make him understand, which ended up causing a huge bar fight, thus causing the owner to close the bar.

Apologizing as she tried to hold up a completely drunk Vash, Jenna offered to pay for the damage that she caused. The owner told her to keep her money, and refused to take any, stating that as long as they never came back, that was good enough for him.

So instead she helped Vash stagger back to the hotel room. Fantus followed behind walking on wobbly legs.

The whole way to the hotel Vash was trying to sing a ridiculous song. His happiness was contagious. When she should have been yelling at him Jenna was laughing at him. On one occasion, when they had almost reached the door to the hotel, Vash started to get loud. Jenna tried to quiet him, but that only proved to make him louder.

"Shhhh Vash!" she whispered through a giggle, "Not so loud!"

"Don't shush me woman!" Vash yelled.

Jenna flinched and put her hand over his mouth, "There are people sleeping you Pin head! Keep it down!" She couldn't help but laugh. "Besides, we are almost back to your room."

Vash looked up and squinted at the doors of the hotel they were staying at, "We're there already?"

"Shh! And yes, we are there, now help me open the door." Vash didn't really help to open the door, he couldn't even stand up straight. So Jenna leaned him against the post of the porch and opened the door to the sound of some one retching behind her. She hung her head, placing her hand over her eyes and gave a sigh and asked the question "Why me!" She then turned around to see her friend leaning over the rail puking his guts out. Biting back an "I told you so." she walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his back. "You gonna be ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah I will be. Thanks." Vash smiled a weary smile at her.

Jenna shook her head and led him back to the door, "C'mon, lets get you to bed. What ever possessed you to drink so much?"

"Its fun!" piped a small voice from behind them.

"Puking your guts out is fun?" She directed her question to both the drake and to the man. Vash just shrugged, Fantus laughed, "I should clarify, drinking is fun when you can hold your liquor. I guess our new friend can't do that!"

Vash shot Fantus a dirty look and Jenna came to his defense. "Well it also isn't fair that you can't get drunk."

Vash looked at her in surprise, Fantus swiped at her foot with a forepaw as they began to climb the stairs. "Thanks Jen!" he said indignantly.

Vash pointed over his shoulder, "You mean to tell me that he doesn't get drunk?"

"_Can't _get drunk." Jenna replied, "Because of our ability to create fire internally, our blood is hotter than most creatures. So hot in fact, that we burn off the alcohol before it can really do much damage."

"So all that wobbling and slurring he did was an _act_!" it was more of a statement, not a question. Jenna nodded and confirmed it. Vash shot the pouting drake another dirty look. "That's the last time I ever play a drinking game with you!"

Fantus flicked his tongue at him.

Jenna smiled and shook her head, then took out Vash's key and unlocked his door.

"Hey! Where…" the rest was said behind Jenna's hand covering his mouth.

"I told you to be quiet! People are sleeping!" she hissed at him. Removing her hand she answered his question, "I have been trained in many different areas for the council; sorcery, fighting skills, and…" she held up his key in front of his nose and moved it around so it made noise, "thievery!" she said with a large smile, "I picked your pocket while you were leaning over the rail."

"You…did…WH-?" again the rest was said behind her hand.

"Calm down! I had to. You couldn't make it up the stairs much less try and open your door!" Jenna looked at him with a matter of fact stare. Then she grabbed his arm and led him into his room, "C'mon Vash, its time for bed." she said to him as if he were an unruly five-year-old.

She helped him to stumble onto the bed so he could at least take his boots off. He didn't even make it that far. Jenna turned to shut the door, and upon turning back, she found that he had already passed out across the bed. Sighing, she pulled his boots off the rest of the way and clumsily put him into bed, pulling a blanket up over him. "Your lucky," she told Vash's sleeping form, "that I have learned patience by doing this so many times through out my life." Jenna stopped and looked at Vash, ignoring the drake that had crawled up on the bed and curled up next to him. With out thinking she had reached out and was gently tracing his jaw line with her fingers. "Idiot." she sighed, then realizing what she was doing, she snatched her hand back like it had been struck at. _Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Jenna turned and fled the room.

The drake wisely kept his mouth shut and feigned sleep. He knew that now was not a good time for one of his remarks. Fantus also knew that he did not want to be in her room right now, she needed to be alone. Instead, he was content to stay with his new drinking buddy. Fantus opened his eye a crack and found that the man had also been faking sleep. Vash lay with his hands behind his head, his eyes wide open and his thoughts obviously somewhere else. Fantus could guess where they were, chuckled to himself, and shut his eye again. This was between these two. What right had he to become involved? He was just glad that some one new was in the picture. _Maybe now we can all get some peace for a change. She needs some happiness, if only she would let herself have it. _He growled to himself. _And besides, I like him. _With that, he snuggled into the covers and promptly fell asleep.

If Vash had been paying attention, he would have seen the smiling drake at the foot of his bed, and maybe even wondered why he was smiling or at least asked him what he was doing there. Right now, the little green dragon wasn't his concern. It was his mistress. Vash rubbed his face where it still tingled from her touch, and wondered why he missed it so much. He also wondered why his stomach was still doing flips. _What the hell is wrong with me? I've only known her for a couple of days, one of which she was unconscious for. It's got to be the alcohol. Yeah! That's it! Idiot, you're drunk, she felt sorry for you and felt she owed you. Yeah that's right. _He nodded his head as he tried to rationalize the way he felt. He turned over and faced the wall, his eyes were growing heavy, and he was starting to feel dizzy from the nodding. Vash closed his eyes, but he didn't feel any better. His skin still tingled, along with every nerve in his body when he thought of her. _Then why…? _He was asleep before he could finish the thought.

Jenna leaned against her door, her head in her hands. _Jenna! Get a grip!_ She looked up at her room with haunted eyes. The moment she realized she was touching him, she also realized that it wasn't his face she saw. It was Kale's. She had done the same thing for her love for so many years that her memories took over. When she realized what she had done, she had recoiled from her thoughts and from Vash as quickly as she could and ran from the room. Fortunately he had been asleep, or so she thought.

Jenna straightened her dress and began to move about the room getting ready for bed in a sort of numb state. She was trying so hard to keep her feelings and thoughts under control. She was almost successful until she picked up her dressing gown and saw the shirt that Vash had loaned her earlier. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She had been so busy getting her life back, tracking Mirva, and finally healing that she had not had the time to think about Kale, about his death, and to figure out if Mirva's death brought her the closure that she thought it would. She hadn't even thought of Kale until that morning, when Vash had asked about him. Now his face was back, haunting her. Why now? Then it hit her, _He's dead, and he's not coming back! _She had never faced that reality. She had wrapped herself up in her mercenary work and then her revenge that she had forgotten to mourn and had refused to except that one simple fact. Now that she had finally stopped moving, finally stopped hating, she could put it behind her and let it go. She fell to her knees and sobbed, uncontrollably. She cleansed her soul with her own tears, and finally, after three hundred years, she was able to mourn the loss of her love.

She stayed at the edge of the bed, even after her tears had run dry, trying to figure out why it didn't hurt nearly as bad as she thought it would. _He's dead, and he's not coming back. The hole that he left behind is still there, but why doesn't it feel as empty? _She drew her legs to her, resting her chin on her knees. _Because Vash is with me. _Jenna answered herself. Her mind was too fuzzy from lack of sleep and from the wealth of emotion that she had let finally come out to argue with herself. She was drained and tired, but ultimately she was finally starting to feel like she was getting herself back. She didn't feel close to a hundred percent, but she could see the light at the end of the tunnel and knew that she was going to make it out of the darkness that had consumed her heart for so long. She smiled a contented smile, one that hadn't graced her face in a very long time, and crawled into bed, falling into a peaceful sleep almost immediately. The nightmares were gone for now.


	10. Town Part II

Ok guys! Here it is! The second part of the last chapter. I've hit the busy season at work so its getting harder for me to sit and write again. And some how spell check has dissapeared from my computer and from fanfics edit program. So I appologize for my blunders ahead of time. But I'm trying and I'm always thinking about you guys! So here it is! I hope you like it!

PS. There is a line at the end that Fantus says as he's talking to Vash. I didn't come up with it, JRR Tolkein did. "Not all who are lost wander, and not all who wander are lost." or something like that. But he said it, not me. Just had to make sure we were clear on that. 0) now its 2:00am, I'm going to bed!

**Chapter Nine – Town (Part II)**

Jenna awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than she had in a very long time, and for once, her soul didn't feel weighed down by some huge burden. She jumped out of bed and dressed in an old pair of breaches and shirt and gathered the supplies she would need to give Cyric his bath. She also did a few stretches and slowly did some training exercises; the ones that she knew wouldn't damage her still stiff and healing muscles. Throwing her hair up into a ponytail, she left her room. Looking at the door across form her Jenna blushed slightly and then shook her head, ridding it of her embarrassment. Then she remembered that she had forgotten to leave him his key. Jenna fished into her pouch and pulled it out, then as quietly as she could, she slipped in and left it on the nightstand. Both man and drake were out cold. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at them and then hurried out and back on her way.

With a new bounce to her step Jenna entered into the stables and went to where Cyric was being housed. He looked up from the hay he was munching on, _'Bout time. _And then he stopped and looked at her, _You're different,_ he simply stated.

Jenna smiled a bright, but sad smile at him and walked over and rubbed his head below the horn. _I am, _she replied. _I put finally was able to him to rest. I still have a lot of healing to do, but I'm going to be ok. _Her smile broadened, no longer sad, but filled with triumph.

Cyric whinnied and nuzzled her in his joy. He knew exactly who she was talking about and was glad she was finally able to confront his death.

She laughed with him. "Now my dear friend! Its time we got you cleaned up! I'll be right back." Jenna walked over to the stable master's office to ask him where she could hobble Cyric while she bathed him, not that she really needed to, but a horse as big as he was sometimes could put people on edge. Especially here, where just being a _horse_ was enough to put people on edge. She returned and after placing his bridle and lead on, led him out to the yard where she found a hose and a post to tie him to.

"Sorry Cyric, but he won't let me take you out unless you're securely tied up." Cyric snorted in disgust but held his peace.

Jenna filled her bucket with water, adding soap to get the water sudsy. Then she turned the hose on Cyric, the cold water spraying little crystalline droplets everywhere. She laughed as he began to prance and move around so the water could get every inch of him. Once he was completely wet, she began to lather him up, getting the dirt out of his skin, making his coat soft and silky once again.

While she worked she sang, and Cyric sang along with her in her head. The Stable master and his hands all stopped what they were doing to watch the blond woman washing a giant black monster of a horse. Some of the hands exchanged confused looks, they hadn't been there the day before when they arrived, while others smiled and went back to work.

Jenna finished rubbing Cyric down and then untied him. She placed the bucket in his stall and then turned and mounted up, much to the amazement of those around her. "Come on friend, let's ride around for a bit, just you and me."

Cyric shook his head and began to move forward at a slow walk out of the stables and into the main street. They rode for about half an hour, looking at the community and trying to absorb the life and culture on this new world. Both were saddened by the lack of trees and green life. They came from a place where grass grew everywhere, and trees lined the streets, where people walked in gardens and forests grew on the outskirts of almost every town. Here there was only sand, and more sand. The heat was already intense at that hour of the morning, the double suns halfway to their zenith. But the people were happy. They smiled and laughed and went about their business with out a care in the world. Jenna mentally shrugged, she was going to have to get used to this place whether she liked it or not.

By then they had reached the stables again. She fed Cyric, kissed him goodbye, and headed back the hotel for Vash and Fantus. Halfway there she saw him out of the corner of her eye. Lewic apparently still hadn't gotten the hint. Jenna watchedhim walktowards her. She quickened her pace and was about to walk inside when he caught her arm. It took every ounce of will power she had to keep herself from smashing him into the ground.

"Whoa there miss Jenna! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lewic asked her with a casual smile.

"Oh no where really," she answered as casually as she could. "I just finished taking care of my horse and was on my way back to my room to have breakfast with my friends." she tore her arm out of his grip and reached for the door.

Lewic moved her hand from the doorknob and stood between her and the door. "Whats your rush? The morning just started. I'm sure you're friends won't miss you. How 'bout you have breakfast with me instead?" He smiled a charming smile as he began to play with her hand. Lewic stepped closer, forcing Jenna's back up to the post, eliminating her escape routes.

Jenna began to feel like a trapped animal. Training helped her to force her anxiety down as she once again tried to explain things to the idiot in front of her. "Lewic, I have been trying to be as polite as I possibly can, but I don't think you are understanding me." She took a step forward, pushing him backwards and looking him straight in the eye with the same deadly glare as before, she said in an equally deadly voice, "Leave me alone. And unless you want to loose some precious body parts, I suggest you never touch me again." She was able to tear her hand from his grip and step around him. Jenna went straight for the door and was about to go in when Lewic reached out and grabbed her arm in a very tight grip, spinning her around to face him.

"Listen woman," he hissed, "No one dares to tell me what I can and cannot do, or what I can and cannot have. I get what I want and I want you," he hissed at her. Still holding onto her arm tight with one hand he reached up and touched her hair and her face with the other. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. It doesn't matter to me."

Jenna shook her head out from under his hand, "Let go of me!" she growled through clenched teeth.

Lewic's look changed from anger to suspicion, "It's the blond guy isn't it? You are all into him aren't you?"

Her eyes widened slightly, "That Mr. Lewic, is none of your business! And I told you, never touch me AGAIN!" Jenna grabbed his shirt at the shoulder, lifted and threw. Lewic landed about ten yards away from the front of the hotel, in a large puddle of mud. The whole street had by now stopped what they were doing to watch the spectacle on the porch. Many gasped when Lewic landed in the ground, others out right cheered.

Lewic lay on the ground stunned. He couldn't believe that someone; much less a _woman_ had just done that to him. He sat up and tried to remove the mud from his perfectly kept hair and turned to glare at her, but she wasn't there. Jenna had already gone inside. He couldn't just go in and get her, too many witnesses; he would have to gain his revenge tomorrow when no one was around.

Jenna didn't wait for anything else to happen, she threw open the door and stomped in, slamming it behind her and startling the girl at the desk. Ignoring the questions from the clerk, Jenna climbed the stairs muttering curses under her breath, walked into her room and slammed her own door. She walked into the bathroom and tried to understand the mechanics of the shower. After about 15 minutes of trying, she finally found the lever that switched the water from the faucet to the showerhead, drenching herself in the process. She stood in the shower with her clothes on and laughed. She laughed at how angry she was, she laughed at how stupid this whole thing was compared to the events of the past few months. Then she took off her wet clothes and showered in the warm water. When she got out she was refreshed and revived. She was ready for a new life in a new world. She was ready to start over, to begin anew.

Jenna dressed in a dark blue dress with a light green under dress, slipped on her sheath and her shoes and marched across the hall and into Vash's room.

As she expected, both he and Fantus were still completely out. Vash must have woken up some time in the night because he had changed into baggier clothes that looked very warn out, but very comfortable. Jenna shook her head and walked over to the window. "Alright boys!" she called out, then she pulled the curtains apart and opened the window, letting the warm breeze and light come into the room, "Its time to get up! It's a beautiful day outside!"

Her announcement was greeted with a jet of fire and a grumble from under covers. She dodged the fire, and walked over to the bed and yanked the blankets from off of it. "Get up Lazy Guts! Its time you got up! Its almost noon."

Vash curled into a ball. "No, don't wanna, and stop yelling! My head hurts."

Jenna laughed at him, "Well that's what you get for drinking so much! And I'm not yelling. Now hurry up! I want to go shopping for what I'll need here, and I need you to show me how things work. So move it Mr.!" She turned on her heel and headed out of the room, "I'll be in the café down the street." She threw him a smile and then closed the door behind her.

Vash sat up and put his aching head in his hands. "Does she always do that?" he grumbled to Fantus.

The drake had curled up on the pillow he had moved to and opened one eye, "Yeah. I think she enjoys watching people suffer. Its her version of revenge for drinking."

Vash sighed into his hands and then got shakily to his feet and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After he had finished and gotten dressed he headed down the stairs to look for her. Sure enough, there she sat on the veranda, sipping her now ever present cup of tea and frowning at something on the table in front of her.

. "What are you looking at?" he asked her as he sat down in front of her.

"I am trying to decipher your runes." she answered, not looking up from the paper in front of her.

"Runes?"

Jenna looked up at him, "Yes your runes." At Vash's quizzical stare she held up the paper in front of her and pointed at the markings on it. "Your runes, your form of writing."

"OH! I get it." Vash replied. "You're trying to learn our language, but wait," he looked at her funny, "You can already speak it. If you can't read it, then how can you speak it?"

Jenna looked back at the paper in her hand, "Dragons and their cousins have the gift of speech. If we hear a language, we can speak it. It takes us longer to learn how to read it. But I think I finally have it." She picked up the paper in front of her and read, "WANTED! Ace Gunmen to act as guards for merchant caravan traveling to Mercia. Please see Leonard Smith, head of Armed Escorts Inc. in New Oregon for details." She looked at him with a big smile on her face, "How was that?"

Vash snatched the paper out of her hands and read it himself, "YES!" he shouted as he jumped up, knocking his chair over and punching fist in the air, "A job!"

He made to run off when a hand grabbed his collar, "Not so fast Mr.!" she said as she pulled him backwards, "Apparently I read that right or you wouldn't be so excited. But that's beside the point! You made me a promise," she raised a menacing eyebrow at him, "Or did you forget?"

"I uh, that is um well," he said as he looked at his fore fingers that he kept touching together in front of his face.

"Well what?"

"I…don't…remember? Don't hurt me!" he added hastily as he covered his head for the blow that didn't come. Instead she laughed at him and shook her head.

"Oh Vash." She placed her hands on her hips, "I told you not to drink so much last night!" She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "So, now that you've been reminded, are you going to help me?"

Vash gulped, _Not like I have a choice_. "Yes Ma'am." he said out loud.

"Good, now eat your sandwich that I ordered for you and lets be off." In his head she said, _Of course you don't. And we have to work on your shielding skills. Picking up all your thoughts is getting pretty annoying._

Vash looked at her with a horrified expression on his face, "All my thoughts? Even…from…yesterday?" he gulped.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Not all of them from yesterday, you do know how to shield somewhat. You just need to work on it a bit more."

Vash placed his head in hands and said, "Why me?" in exasperated tones. "You know, life was a lot simpler till you fell out of the sky."

She raised her eyebrow at him again and looking over the rim of her teacup, "Indeed?" she inquired.

Vash shook his head and dutifully ate his lunch. When he finished, he began to show her how to navigate a town on GunSmoke.

The group of town bullies was nowhere to be seen, so taking their window of opportunity they entered into the gun shop first. Vash showed Jenna various different guns, the way they were loaded, what bullets they used and how to hold them properly. Jenna listened to her lessons intently, as well as watching him. She knew he wasn't comfortable doing this favor for her, but she also knew that he understood why she needed to do this. She sent him mental thanks and gave him a warm and sympathetic smile when he looked up at her from the current gun he was holding. She was rewarded with a small smile in return, and he went back to business.

After going trough almost all of the different gun models in the shop, Jenna finally chose two .45 Automatic Hand Guns with a double holster and several bullet clips. After paying the man, they left and continued on their way. Next they stopped at the leather store where Jenna placed a special order for new riding leathers and various tack accessories for Cyric. Next they went to the general store where both of them purchased supplies that they were in need of. After they had run all of their errands, and Jenna had chased Vash down several times when he went after donuts, a pretty girl, or sometimes both, they headed back to the hotel with both their arms full and their wallet, or in Jenna's case, money purse lighter.

They unpacked their packages and put the items they each had bought away where they needed to go. While Jenna was still going through her new supplies, making sure she didn't miss anything, Vash knocked on her door and stepped into her room.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Jenna gave him a puzzled expression, "Ready for what?"

Vash smiled his goofy grin at her, "For me to teach you how to use those." he pointed to her guns lying on the bed. "You didn't just expect to know how they work did you?"

"Well I…guess not." She looked at him sheepishly, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Right then, lets go teach you how to survive on GunSmoke." he said with a forced laugh. Vash didn't like having to teach her how to shoot, and ultimately, how to kill. He turned his back on her so she couldn't see the sorrow in his eyes. Jenna had promised that she wouldn't kill and he believed her, at least he so desperately wanted to.

She must have sensed his turmoil because he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard her soft voice behind him say, "I made you a promise my friend. On my world, promises and especially oaths are taken very seriously. Those deemed Oath-Breaker are shunned, and never trusted or spoken to again."

Jenna gently turned Vash around. "Wait." she told him. He watched her with a slight tilt of his head and curiosity written all over his face, as she reach under her bed and pulled out something from underneath, wrapped in a brown sac. As Jenna undid the drawstrings and pulled the wrapping off, Vash saw that it was her sword. She walked back to where he was standing and unsheathed the glittering blade in one fluid movement. Vash looked at her with awe in his eyes, after he flinched away from the naked steel. She flipped the sword around point down, then placed her hands over the 'Stone and motioned for him to then place his over hers. Not quite understanding what was happening Vash cautiously did as he was told.

Vash watched as Jenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then let it out. She opened her eyes and looking directly into his said, "I Jenna, only daughter of King Saradin of Dragon Keep, Commander of the Dragon Knights Red Flight, do solemnly swear upon this, the Dragon Stone, that I will not take a life on this world of GunSmoke, unless there is no other option left open unto me. Do ye, Vash of GunSmoke, accept this oath?"

Vash was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He just looked at her, grateful to her for this gesture of kindness. He had heard the loophole, but he believed there was always another way, another solution; and if anyone could find it, it would be her. He nodded his head once in acknowledgement, tears standing in his eyes. No one had ever taken him this seriously before, and finally, after so many years, this stranger did.

"Vash, this is the part where you decide to accept my oath." Jenna wispered to him with a small smile on her face.

"Huh? Oh right." Vash cleared his throat, and standing as straight as he could said, "I Vash of GunSmoke hearby accept thy oath and hold thee to it until such time as I see fit to release thee from it. How's that?" Vash asked her with pride in his voice.

Jenna smiled and laughed, "Very well done fore some one who doesn't seem to have used any formal speech before."

Vash shrugged, "I was just following your lead My Lady." Then his face grew very serious again.

Jenna tilted her head and asked, "Vash? What's wrong?"

In response Vash did something Jenna was not expecting. He removed his hands from hers and drew her to him in a tight hug. Still with her hands on the hilt of her sword; her eyes widened with surprise as she picked up his mental thoughts; _She gets it! She gets it Rem! Finally, some one understands!_ Jenna didn't respond, it was his moment, she let him have it. She let him hold her for a few more seconds then quietly said, _Vash, can you let me go please?_

Vash let her go very quickly and stepped back rubbing the back of his head, smiling at her sheepishly, "Sorry about that Jen. I guess I got a little carried away in my gratitude."

Jenna laughed at him. "Its alright. Do you feel better now?" He nodded. "Good. Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. You teach me to shoot, and I'll teach you to use those mental powers of yours." she tapped him on the forehead as she said it.

Vash stuck out his hand, and she clasped it in hers, "Deal." he said. "Now pretty lady, lets teach you how to play with those new toys of yours."

Jenna's smile turned into a grin and with a whoop of joy she grabbed her guns, the belt, and Vash's arm and ran out the door. On the way she stopped at the stables to get Cyric. When Vash looked at her funny she simply replied, "How would you like to be kept inside with only four walls and hay to talk to." Vash shrugged in agreement.

By the end of the afternoon, Vash had taught her how to properly hold the weapon and successfully aim. Jenna could almost hit every one of the old cans he had lined up on the rocks a few yars ahead. Fantus and Cyric stood a respectful distance away from the area and watched.

Vash stood behind her, "Ok, remember what I said. Breath in, aim, let out half your air, pull trigger, and release the rest of your air. Ready?" She nodded, her concentration now fully on the cans ahead of her. "Alright, whenever your ready, go." Vash told her.

Jenna knew how it worked, but she let him keep telling her anyway. She knew it was part of the learning process, even if she didn't want to hear it anymore. _Besides, _the annoying little voice inside her head said, _This is one opportunity to be close to him. So you know you're not minding this at all._ Tightening her grip on the handle she took controll of her emotions, _Oh shut up. _Jenna told herself as she aimed, took a breath, let it half out and fired, repeating it for each shot. This time she hit all the cans.

"I did it! Did you see that Vash! I did it!" she had spun around so fast she had forgot her gun safety he had taught her earlier and the gun went off at his feet. Vash yelped and fell backwards.

"Jenna Watch it!" he said in a pained voice.

"Oops! I'm sorry! I just got excited I guess." She put the safety on the handgun and placed it back in its holster before reaching down to help him up.

While Jenna pulled Vash to his feet Fantus yelled, "You think that's bad you should have seen what she did to her father when he taught her how to shoot an arrow!" and he fell into reams of helpless laughter, Cyric shaking with mirth as well.

Vash hid his smile as Jenna turned on her friends. He went over to the rock where the cans had been and put a new set up, and then watched Jenna argue with her companions.

Placing her hands on her hips Jenna yelled back, "As I recall that only happened because a certain Drake flew across my range and distracted me as I released!"

Fantus struck a dignified pose, "I was helping to train you to shoot with distractions. As YOU will recall, that fly by helped save your life!"

Jenna fisted her hands together with an "OOO!" of frustration. Then with out warning drew one of her guns and shot all the cans off the rock in one fluid motion, replaced the gun into her holster and turned on her heel and walked away, leaving every one stunned, and Vash twitching.

"Does she always do that?" he asked Fantus and Cyric in a shaky voice.

Both of their eyes were wide and they nodded. Then Fantus shook his head to clear it. "That girl is going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"

Vash looked at Fantus with a bit of surprise still on his face, "You? What about me? I haven't even known her a week and she's already thrown me around, pulled a knife on me and now shot at me! She's dangerous to my health!"

Fantus laughed and Cyric snorted, "You have no idea lad." the big stallion said as he shook his head, "You have no idea."

Fantus swooped down to help Vash pick up all the cans that had been shot down that afternoon. There were quite a few. "Wow, you two went through a lot of these didn't you?"

Vash nodded. "Yeah. And I am beginning to suspect that we didn't really need to."

Fantus looked at him quizzically, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I could feel her holding back. Plus she neatly knocked those last cans off with out hitting me. A beginner would have been very wild in their shots, especially as ticked as she seemed to be. By the way, what were you talking about?"

Cyric began laughing behind them. Fantus grinned his toothy grin and stuffed another can into the trash bag they were using, "She was about 10 at the time. Her father was teaching her and her brother to shoot an arrow at a target at about 50 paces, much in the same way you were. Her father stepped aside, still in human form, to talk to someone. He told Jenna and Sorin to continue practicing. Jenna aimed, and…"

Fantus stopped picking up cans and began to laugh very hard, so Cyric finished for him, "Jenna aimed and this idiot flew out of the tree he was perched in and scared her half to death! She let the bolt go out of reflex and it hit her father in the rear."

Vash stopped mid stoop, "She shot her father in the butt!" Then he began to laugh as hard and Fantus. "No wonder she was so mad at you!" Vash shook his head and finished cleaning up.

They walked back into town slowly. Not sure if Jenna would still be angry, and none of them wanted to take their chances that she was. They stopped by a recycle bin and Vash threw the bag of cans in, then they headed for the stables. Vash looked around and noticed that people were still nervous when the big horse was out. _I don't blame them either. I'm not sure he likes me enough for me to not be nervous myself._

Cyric snorted, _Jenna is right; you really need to work on that._

Vash jumped and looked at the horse swallowing hard.

_Don't worry lad. I still don't completely trust you, but she does, and right now that's enough for me._

Vash breathed a sigh of relief as they walked into the stables. Cyric allowed Vash to lead him into his stall and told him what he needed done. Vash was feeling pretty good about himself as he walked out of the stables with Fantus on his shoulder.

"There's Jenna." Fantus said and pointed to where she stood in front of a window admiring what ever was in it.

Vash was about to call out when he saw him, Jenna's shadow. Before he thought that the man was just interested in her, but now, Vash could tell that it had turned from curiosity, to menace, by the way the man was stalking her, like she was prey and he the predator. It made Vash very uncomfortable, and he wondered if Jenna knew he was there.

Fantus had apparently noticed the same thing, when they made eye contact, they nodded and Fantus took off into the air. Vash watched as he circled higher and higher, till he was only a tiny speck above the town. Vash walked over to where Jenna was standing and rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back. "Anything interesting?" he asked her out loud. In her head he said _Your friend's back, and looking for trouble. What happened?_

Jenna looked up at him for a moment and then went back to looking at the coat in the window. "I just saw this coat and thought it looked like something useful to have. The shop is closed for the evening so I can't go try it on yet." _He tried to seduce me this morning, and when I politly said no, he still didn't listen. So I had to use more forceful means to get my point across._

Vash raised an eyebrow _What did you do?_

_I threw him into the mud._ "Come on, I'll check it out tomorrow. Lets go find something to eat." she turned and headed toward a restaurant down the street.

Vash caught up to her and she surprised him by linking her arm in his. He raised and eyebrow at her in question.

_Just indulge me._ she replied.

Vash had no problems with that request. He placed his hands in his pockets and began to whistle as they walked toward the restaurant down the street. He could still sense the menacing presence behind them, but it was backing off. Vash figured that it was because she wasn't by herself anymore. _Doesn't that idiot realize that she can kick the crap out of him! I didn't even do anything and she almost killed me twice already! Sheesh!_

"Alright Vash," Jenna said from his side, "Lesson number one, be aware of what and more importantly _who_ is around you. Your broadcasting again and fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, I am the only one besides Fantus and Cyric who can pick up on them." She looked up at his wide-eyed stare. "You're a telepath, so unlike humans, your thoughts can leak out of your mind. You need to shield them and keep them close to you. Thoughts can often times be your worst enemy." She smiled at the confused look on his face, "I'll teach you how after dinner. Right now I'm really hungry!"

"Alright, but in the mean time, are you going to tell me what you really did to your friend back there?" Vash asked, "You had to have done more than just throw him into the mud." They had reached the restaurant by that time and he opened the door for them to go through.

Once seated she said, "While you were recovering from your sudden illness," Vash winced at the way she said that, "Mr Lewic decided it was the right time to make a move…" While they ate she told him everything that happened that morning while he and Fantus were still in bed.

"When you found me at the window I was actually trying to see if he might give something away about what he was planning to do next." Jenna stabbed her fork into a vegetable, "Cause I know he is going to do something stupid, I can feel it." She put the offending bite into her mouth.

Vash nodded, "That's what me and Fantus thought too, that's why he's not here. He's watching your friend from the sky. Which reminds me, we had better get him something to eat or else he might roast me alive."

Jenna snorted, "He may just do that anyway. He seems to like lighting things on fire for no apparent reason." she took another bite of her food.

Vash laughed and then leaned back in his chair a minute and thought about the situation. He leaned forward, all seriousness in his aqua eyes. "We need to leave here" he said to her in a quiet voice.

Jenna looked at him in surprise, "Leave? Why?"

"Lets just say that I don't want any trouble."

"Trouble? How are you going to be in trouble? He's coming after me remember?"

"There extenuating circumstances that you don't understand." he said very quietly.

Jenna looked him straight in the eye, "Well why don't you tell me so I _can_ understand."

Vash looked at his hands that were on the table, "I can't." he whispered sadly. He pushed himself up from the table and after putting his sunglasses on so she couldn't see his eyes said, "I'm leaving early tomorrow morning, come or don't, its up to you. Goodnight." He then turned and left her sitting at the table, stunned.

Vash sighed and placed his hands in his pockets as he walked back to the hotel to pack. _I should have told her. She deserves to know. But she doesn't deserve to die; after all she's been through. And he'll surely go after her if he finds out. _Vash shook his head as he pushed open the door to the hotel and walked up to his room and continued to argue with himself. _If she knew, wouldn't that give her a chance then, a chance to fight him back? Maybe, but I would rather not risk it. _He began to pack his stuff so he could leave when the first sun began to rise. _I've taught her what she wanted to know. She'll be alright. _"Aww man! Why did she have to be so cute though! A little longer and I might have been able to score." _Cause she's hot!_

Just then there was a knock at his door. Jenna opened it and walked in calling his name, a blush creeping up her perfect neck. "Vash? Um did you still want to work on shielding?"

Vash panicked. _Oh no. Did she hear all that?_

"Not all of it, just the last part." Jenna said with an embarrassed smile and a shrug. "Thank you." _Why does he affect me like this? Coming from anyone else I wouldn't care, or I'd knock him out. _She thought to herself. Then seeing his scarlet features, she realized she had been staring at him. Clearing her throat she put all of her thoughts into the back of her head and got back to business. "Well, do you want my help or not?"

"I…er…yeah, sure. Then maybe I can stop getting into trouble with you."

Jenna smiled a reassuring smile at him, and he returned it. She sat down on the bed and motioned for him to do likewise. "First you need to understand what you are doing."

"Apparently I'm broadcasting." Vash said sarcastically.

"Yes you are. Did no one teach you to even shield?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "Not really."

Jenna bit a knuckle as she thought about how to start the lessons. She looked back at him, "Do you even know how you are broadcasting?"

Again Vash shook his head.

"Alright then, we start at the beginning." She positioned herself closer, making Vash just a little nervous. She didn't seem to notice.

"Ok, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on you."

"On me?" he questioned.

"Yes you. If you don't know where your thoughts are coming from, how are you supposed to control where they are going to?"

"Good point." He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what was happening in his mind, but all he seemed to be able to think about was the warmth of her body that was so close to his. Mentally he sheed his head and tried again, this time doing a little better.

"I'm going to show you how it works. It's easier to understand than if I just tried to explain it." She placed her hands on either side of his head.

Vash took a deep breath, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "You ready?" she whispered.

Vash nodded slightly.

"Ok." she replied. Taking her own deep breath, Jenna closed her eyes and showed him how to shield by allowing him into her own mind. It was dangerous, she knew. Too many things could be unlocked that neither one of them wanted to share, but it was the fastest way to explain to him how shielding was done, and how to do it right. Jenna showed Vash how to find his own power, and to imagine a shield wrapped around his mind in order to create it.

Jenna released her hold on him and opened her eyes. Vash simultaneously opened his as well. She could see that he was a bit perplexed at what she just showed him, and a bit overwhelmed.

"Don't worry. I can show you again. It's really not that hard once you get the hang of it. Eventually you'll be able to do it subconsciously." She cocked her head to one side, her eyebrows coming together in an expression of concern, "What's wrong?"

While she had been talking Vash had began remembering. Remembering a time when some one else had begun to teach him the same thing. When things were simple. Before the Great Fall, before…"Hmm?" he blinked back to reality, "What did you say?"

"Are you ok?" she repeated the question, he could see worry in her eyes.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About the past?"

"Yeah. Some one else tried to show me this once before. Once when I was younger."

Jenna quirked him a half smile, "Really? Just earlier you said no one had." He got a guilty look on his face and shrugged. She decided to let it drop. "Why didn't it take?"

Vash looked her in the eye for a moment, the pain she saw before he looked away made the smile disappear, and her heart ache for him.

"We were interrupted, and it wasn't possible to finish." Vash tried to hide the emotion from his voice, but he knew she had heard it. Her eyes told him so. _She can read me like a book, even without reading my mind._ He hoped that he had done his shielding right, because he really didn't want her to hear the thoughts and memories that were now cycling through his head.

Jenna placed a comforting hand over his, smiled, and then stood up. "If you need anymore help, or want me to show you again, let me know." She said quietly and walked to the door and opened it. Turning back around she looked at Vash over her shoulder, "Goodnight Vash. I hope you sleep well. If you ever need anything, I'm right across the hall." Then she gave him a reassuring smile, "See you in the morning." Jenna left, closing the door behind her.

Vash sat in silence with his head in his hands and his thoughts tumbling over themselves. _Did she not hear? Or did I block it? She didn't ask me this time. What did she mean 'I hope you sleep well?' Does she know about the nightmares? Or does she know because she has her own?_ He shook his head to clear it, stood up and finished packing. Vash got ready for bed, turned out the light and flopped onto the mattress and tried to sleep. It was a very long time before sleep came to him.

He opened his eyes and squinted in the bright light.

"Finally awake are we Vash?" she giggled. "I thought you were going to sleep forever!"

He turned his head to see where she was and saw her back to him, black hair blowing in the slight breeze.

He smiled, "Sorry Rem. I was having a really weird dream about this world and these people. And I saved this woman with the deepest eyes I've ever seen that seemed to look directly into your soul." He looked back at the bright sky, covering his eyes with his arm, and smiled, "I think you would have liked her. She loved life as much as you do."

Rem giggled again, "Oh Vash, you have such a wonderful imagination! Don't ever loose it."

"Thanks Rem. I'll try not too." his smiled broadened. Then he froze. The atmosphere had changed. He didn't see it happen, but he felt it. He sat up and turned to look for her, but she was gone. Vash looked around and saw he was back in the escape pod, "Rem!" he called. "Rem where are you!"

"Vash!" he turned at the sound of her voice and saw the door closing. He got up and ran to it and saw her through the crack, dressed in a space suit. "Vash, take care of knives!"

"Rem no! Don't go! REM!" The door closed, and the pod was launched. He watched in horror as the SEEDS ship blew up with Rem still aboard. Then he heard the laughter. That maniacal laughter that could only belong to _him_. The room went dark, but the laughter never stopped. "Knives! Knives stop! Please! Stop this!" he pleaded with his twin. The laughter only grew louder and more hysterical sounding. Vash put his hands over his ears and yelled, "STOP!" and woke himself up.

Panting, Vash looked around the hotel room with panic still in his wide eyes until he remembered where he was. Though the nightmare was over, traces of the laughter remained to haunt him. He turned and looked out the window to see the dark of night beginning to lighten with the edge of dawn. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he got up and got into the shower. Getting dressed he decided to go for a walk to clear his head and to see if he couldn't find something for breakfast.

Making sure he had his key, he walked out his door, then paused in front of Jenna's. "_If you ever need anything, I'm right across the hall._" The memory of what she said the night before surfaced in his muddled brain. He stood debating whether or not to take her up on her offer, he even went so far as to grab the door knob. Vash leaned his head against her door. _Damn it! What the hell am I doing? _He thought to himself. _She can't ever find out. He'll kill her too._ Letting out his breath he made his way down the stairs and out into the street. Taking a deep breath of the pre-dawn air, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards the bakery, hoping it would be open. Vash was in luck, the baker was just opening up his shop.

"Hello sir!" Vash called out cheerily, putting on his idiotic grin that he always used to hide himself from the world.

The baker looked up from pulling out the first loaves of bread from the oven and smiled back, "Well hello! It's been a while since I've had a customer this early in the morning!" He placed the newly baked bread on the counter next to the oven. Wiping his hands on his apron he asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I am leaving early this morning so I thought I would come and beat the crowds. I would like a whole box of your freshest donuts please!"

The baker smiled. "I just finished the new batch." and he left to get Vash his box.

Vash waved and said "Thank you" to the baker as he left the shop, his precious cargo safe in his arms. "Mmmm! Warm donuts! That's the best thing in the world!" He opened the box and inhaled the sweet aroma of its contents. "Just the thing to start the day with! Oh boy!" He began to stuff his face with his favorite food.

Ten minutes, and half a box later, he was approaching the door to the hotel when some one yelled out, "Hey Blondie!" Vash froze. He knew that voice. He had been too preoccupied with his nightmare, and then the donuts that he didn't sense the danger that had obviously been there from the start.

"I'm talking to you broom head!" Vash heard the click of the hammer on Lewic's gun being drawn back and dodged the bullet just enough so it only scraped his shoulder. Vash turned and faced his assailant with his hands in the air and the donut he was eating in his mouth.

Lewic was pointing the gun at Vash's chest, his eyes not quite sane, "You Sir, are the only thing keeping her away from where she needs to be, with me."

Jenna awoke with a start. Something was wrong; she could feel it in the air. The window was open and there was a breeze beginning to blow, and the first sun was just shedding its light on this side of the planet. She sat up in confusion for a moment, then she remembered what it was that woke her up. Her eyes grew wide, "A gunshot!" Then she sucked air in between her teeth, "Vash!" With a curse she jumped out of bed and ran out the door, barely stopping long enough to put her shoes on.

When Jenna reached to porch, she saw Lewic standing in front of Vash, gun cocked and pointed at his chest. Vash had both hands in the air. In one hand he was holding a donut box, one of which was still in his mouth. If the situation weren't life threatening, she would have laughed at the site. Still in her nightdress, she ran to his side.

"What the hell is going on here? Lewic! Put that gun away, you're only going to get yourself into trouble." Jenna yelled at the crazy man in front of her.

Lewic looked at her and smiled, "Good morning my Lady," he said in conversational tones, "I'm taking out the garbage, give me a minute and I'll be right with you."

Vash choked on the donut in his mouth while Jenna jumped in front of him, "Like hell you are!" she said in the same conversational tones, making Vash shudder as he spit out the rest of the pastry. Her voice turned grim with her next statement, "I told you to leave us alone." Vash didn't know which voice was worse.

"Now don't be that way sweetheart. Let me get rid of this distraction for you and then we can discuss how you are going to apologize to me." he said as his greedy eyes looked her up and down.

Vash could feel Jenna tense in front of him, and saw her hands ball into tight fists. "Your crazy." she says quietly and calmly, a little too calmly for Vash's taste.

_He's definitely got a death wish,_ Fantus said from his perch on the roof.

_Or at least the need to have something broken,_ Jenna added, remembering the oath she swore to Vash.

Vash grunted behind her and added _Or something,_ in agreement.

"Stop this Lewic," Jenna continued, "We don't want to fight you. We're leaving now. It's not worth it. Save yourself the trouble of being beaten and go home."

"Not worth it? NOT WORTH IT!" Lewic screamed. His eyes were blazing with insane hatred as he raised his gun once again. Vash immediately pushed Jenna behind him to shield her from an attack.

"Bitch! You've insulted me and humiliated me. I'm giving you one last chance, leave this fool and be with me, or I'll kill you with him! This insult to me will not be tolerated!"

Jenna snorted as she stepped from behind Vash's protective stance, "Oh grow up boy!"

_He's going to fire whether I go with him or not, _Jenna said to Vash

_I know, _Vash responded as he bunched his muscles, ready for action.

Just then Jenna caught movement from the corner of her eye. _Damn! He brought friends! Fantus!_

_I see them, _Fantus responded, but before he could take off, Vash stopped him.

_Wait! Nobody move till I say go. _Vash watched the movement of Lewic's goons in his peripheral vision, never once removing his complete attention from Lewic himself. Vash slowly moved his hand towards his holster. Taking a deep breath, he watched as Lewic's finger began to pull the trigger. _Ready… _he called to Jenna and Fantus. "GO!" he shouted just as the gun released the bullet.

Everything happened all at once. Vash dashed left, drawing and firing faster than the human eye could see, each bullet never missing its mark. Jenna did a neat set of back flips out of range and Fantus dove and disarmed the men on the right

One of Lewic's men saw Jenna as she paused to evaluate the situation. He started to go towards her, gun ready, when Lewic stopped him "Leave the girl!" he said as he reloaded his gun and walked towards her. "She's mine." he said grimly, with a sadistic smile on his face and narrowed eyes.

Jenna saw him coming and waited for him, calmly staring him down. "Bitch!" he said as he hit her across the face, knocking her to the ground. As she got on all fours shaking her head to clear the stars, Lewic kicked her in the side, causing her to roll away from him.

"Jenna!" Vash yelled. _No! Not you too! _He tried to make his way to her, to save her, when he felt himself get hit twice, once in the arm and once in the side. That didn't stop him. He had to get to her before Lewic could hurt her again.

_Vash! No! _She yelled at him. _I've got it under control! Worry about youself and the other guys. This one is mine, _she growled. Vash could swear that she no longer sounded human. He nodded, turned and fired, going back to helping Fantus with the other men, ignoring his wounds.

Turned out, Fantus didn't need any help. Vash watched as the crazy drake chased the rest of Lewic's men. Yelling insults, and laughing with delight, Fantus swooped and dodged, spitting fireballs at the heels of those he persued. Finally the men gave up and deserted Lewic, escaping from the tyrannical flying lizard.

Meanwhile, Jenna got to her feet as Lewic reached her. Wiping blood from her lower lip with her fist she grimly smiled, "Thanks Lewic. I needed that."

First Lewic looked at her in surprise, then he gained control of himself and laughed insanely. "Stupid woman. Are still going to try and fight against me? I'm stronger than you are and I will win. And I will get what I want from you. Resisting is futile. If you do what I ask now, I'll spare your friends."

"Right. Like I haven't heard that one before." Jenna replied sarcastically.

Lewic's face contorted in anger and he fired. Jenna neatly flipped out of the way once more.

"You know, if you keep shooting at people, your going to run out of friends." She said when she had landed.

"Shut up!" he screamed at her, and fired again.

She was able to dodge the bullet once more.

"We are acting like children my love! Please, stop making me hurt you." he said to her while his gun was still aimed at her. His eyes were fully insane now.

"Uh huh." was all she said. She popped up from her crouched position and spin-kicked him in the face, causing him to drop his gun and stagger backwards. While he was still off balance, she walked up to him and kneed him in the stomach, causing his eyes to widen in pain as he spit up blood. To finish him, she laced her fingers together and drove her fists into his back, rendering him unconscious.

Once Lewic was out, all movement stopped. She bent down to check his pulse to make sure she didn't do any permanent damage. Looking up at the men who had stayed loyal to Lewic she said, "I think your friend is going to need a doctor. He'll live, but he needs help." She walked over to where Vash stood panting, blood making his crimson coat even darker in some places, Fantus sitting on his unhurt shoulder. Jenna placed a hand on his cheek, _You alright? _She asked him.

_Its nothing I can't fix. I'll be ok. _He answered somewhat untruthfully. He hoped she bought it.

_Liar._ She said as she moved her hand to his side and watch Vash flinch.

Turning back to the men they had just fought she said, "Tell him next time, heed my warning."

Placing Vash's arm over her shoulders, Jenna slowly helped him make his way back to his room in the hotel. Behind them, Fantus swooped down and picked up the bent box of donuts.

He had watched the whole spectacle from the shadows. His eyes narrowed as they followed the woman and the blond haired man into the hotel.

"What do you think boss?" asked the shorter man at his side.

"That's him alright. Only the Humanoid Typhoon could shoot like that. But the girl…" He stood in silence, crossing all of his fingers except the two first ones, which he placed over his pursed lips and closed his eyes, letting what he had just seen play over in his head.

"Boss?" the other man asked in confusion, "What do we do now?"

"Nothing." he answered.

"Nothing? What about Lewic? Don't we need to finish them off for his sake?"

He laughed, "Why would I want to exact revenge for that idiot. He served his purpose." He shook his head, "No, I have higher orders."

The smaller man looked up at his boss in utter confusion.

He laughed at him, "Come on. I have a report to make." He turned and with his assistant at his side, melted back into the shadows.

Once they were inside and headed for their rooms Vash looked and Jenna, his suspicions written all over his face, "You were toying with him weren't you?"

"Not toying, experimenting." she said matter of factly.

"Experimenting?"

"I was trying to feel out where his weakness were. It helps to win a battle safely and quickly."

"So you let him beat you up so you can figure out how to beat him." Vash said in a flat tone. "That's the same as toying with him."

"How is that the same?" she asked him.

"You let him believe he could beat you and you kicked his ass." Vash said.

Jenna gave him a dirty look and changed the subject, "What were you doing up so early anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep." he said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And I went for a walk, and for something to eat." he pointed at the pathetic looking box of donuts in Fantus' hands.

"I think I startled your friend into reacting quicker than he wanted to." Vash shrugged, and then winced.

"No, I don't think so." Jenna looked at him, "Your hurt more than your letting on aren't you?" she said it more as a statement, not a question.

"Its nothing I can't fix myself. I'll be alright." They had reached their rooms, Vash disengaged himself from Jenna and waved, "See you later." he walked in and closed the door, leaving her alone in the hall.

"Liar." she whispered. She turned and opened her own door and went to her pack. After digging through it for a minute, she found her medical bag. As she turned to go back to his room she caught site of herself in the mirror. "Good Gracious!" she said to her reflection in the mirror. "I wasn't helping my cause any by being in my nightdress!" Jenna looked at the blood on her hands and turned towards the door, "But I don't have time to mess with trivial things right now." She left her room and crossed to Vash's.

While Jenna was getting things together, Vash had begun his own patch up job. He thought he did a pretty well, and since he always did it himself, he didn't think too much more of it.

"You know, she's in her room getting her stuff together to come fix you." Fantus said from his place on the pillow where he was curled into a ball. "I'll bet twenty of your money that in less than ten minutes she's going to come through that door and do it again herself."

"How do you know?" Vash asked him indignantly.

Fantus opened one eye, "Because I can tell how hurt you are by how much of your blood I smell, and if I can smell it this strongly, then I know that she did."

Vash gingerly sat back down on the bed, blowing out air as he did so. _This can't happen again. I know this time it wasn't my fault, but next time it will be._ He looked over at his pack; _I can't risk her getting hurt._ His face changed from sad regret to grim determination, _Next chance I get, I have to leave her. She'll come with me if I ask her to, I know she will. Hell, she'd come even if I didn't. So I have to go when she's not ready. It's the only way, _he sighed again, _to keep her safe._

"Your leaving aren't you?" Fantus raised his head from the pillow as he asked.

Vash smiled a sarcastic half smile, "Was I broadcasting again?"

"Well actually no, surprisingly you weren't. It was the way your face changed when you looked at your stuff over there." Fantus inclined his head towards Vash's things.

Vash was about to reply when there was a knock at the door and Jenna stepped through.

Fantus grinned his toothy gin, "Told you! Pay up!" he said as he reached out a paw.

"Pay what? Fantus?" Jenna asked from the door. Then she looked over at Vash, "Vash? What's he talking about?"

"Nothing." Vash said out loud to her and to Fantus, _I never took that bet fire-breath._

Fantus growled and Vash slid farther down the bed.

"Alright boys that's enough." Jenna said as she made her way over to the bed. "You, take all that leather and your shirt off. That's a horrible bandaging job you've done there." she pointed at Vash's middle, where he had taped the bandages over his armor to fix the wound for now.

"No. I'm fine." Vash said defiantly.

Jenna gave Vash a nasty look, "Take it off so I can do it properly. Your wounds won't heel with that kind of bandaging."

Again Vash stubbornly repeated his objection, "I'll be fine."

"No, you won't

"Yes, I will."

"No! You won't!" Jenna's voice went up slightly.

"Yes! I will!" Vash stood up as he tried to assert his will over hers. Instead of making his point, he made hers. He stood up too fast and began to sway so that Jenna had to catch him.

"Easy there tough guy." she said soothingly as she helped him to sit back on the bed. "Stubbornness will get you no where with wounds like those. Your still bleeding, I can smell it and that bandaging job isn't going to help you." she stood in front of him now with her hands on her hips. "Now, take off your clothes, or I'll sit on you and remove them for you!"

Vash thought about letting her do it for a moment, a small smile playing at the edge of his mouth until she smacked him. "OW! I'm the injured one remember?" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh grow up!" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'd do it lad. It would save you a lot of unnecessary suffering in the end." Fantus said. Then he cocked his head to one side, "Why are you so obstinate in taking your shirt off anyway? You'd have to do it if you were to get her in bed."

Vash's jaw dropped, and Jenna let out a squeak.

"Fantus!" Jenna yelled, "You take that back right now Mr. or I'll…"

Fantus laughed, stretched out like a cat, and said, "You'll what?" he challenged.

Jenna's hands balled into fists at her side as a growl came from deep in her chest.

Vash looked at her in surprise, "Did that just come from you?" he asked as he pointed at her.

At the same moment, Fantus' eyes got bigger and he muttered an "Uh oh." and began to scramble away from her grasp.

"Fantus get back here!" she yelled as she began to chase him around the room, knocking over things as they went. She tripped over the blanket as she tried to leap over the bed and landed in Vash's lap, causing his already irritated wounds to flare with pain.

"GAAA!" he yelped as she knocked into him. Fantus used the distraction to escape out the window.

"Oh Vash I'm sorry! Are you ok?" she asked as she lifted herself off of him.

"No" Vash said in a shakey voice.

"Here. Let me help with the pain. I'm so sorry!"

Kneeling in front of Vash, Jenna placed both hands on his chest and "felt" his wounds with her mind, alleviating some of the pain by taking it onto herself. "Is that better?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah actually, it is." Vash said surprised and how much less it suddenly hurt. Then he looked at her eyes and saw the pain etched in them. His face grew serious, "What's wrong? You weren't hurt too were you?" he said as he grabbed her shoulders.

Jenna looked surprised at his question for a minute and then laughed, shaking her head, "No, I absorbed your pain to lessen the stress on your body," she passed a weary hand across her eyes and smiled, "Don't worry, it will pass. Now," she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, business-like expression on her face, "Its time you stop being so stubborn and let me look at those wounds of yours. That's a horrible bandaging job if I do say so myself."

"Wha-What? Oh!" Vash said, Fantus' comment coming back to the forefront of his mind. "I uh, I uh…" he stammered as his face began to turn red again.

"Will you stop being such a baby and take your shirt off so I can fix you!" She said in exasperated tones.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. How else am I supposed to fix you up? Telepathy?"

_Well that would be nice…_ He thought.

"Now Vash!"

Grumbling, and with some extra help with the buckles of his armor, he took off his shirt. Then he flinched, not because it hurt, although it did, but because of what he looked like underneath.

"Wow." she breathed, "You've been through a lot of battles!" Involuntarily her hand reached out and touched the scars on his chest. Realizing what she was doing and how uncomfortable it was making him, she pulled her hand back. "Sorry." she said again. "Is this why you were being a pain about taking off your shirt?" she asked as she busied herself in her medical pack, trying to forget about the stupid move she had just made and the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Yeah. Its not a pretty site, rather embarrassing actually." he looked down at his mutilated torso and sighed, "Its not really something I want people to look at." he smiled a sarcastic half smile, "Might frighten them away."

Jenna looked up from the mess of bandages perplexed, "Why would they do that?" she asked him sincerely.

Vash looked surprised, "Your kidding right? You wouldn't run away from this?" he said as he pointed at his chest.

Still confused she said, "No. Where I come from, there are people who believe that the more scares a man has, the better the fighter he is. You would be considered a great warrior and hero."

Vash looked thoughtful, "A great warrior huh?"

"Oh yes," she said as she began to clean out his wounds. It turned out they were superficial, and not nearly as bad as everyone thought they were. She continued, "Scars remind us of the past, good or bad, and the stories that go with them. You would never have to prove yourself to them, you have all the proof you need of your strength and prowess right here." She made a disgusted face, "as for me, I have to prove myself in battle for every new generation."

Vash looked at her as she began to bandage him up, "Why? Because you're a woman?"

Jenna laughed, "Woman are able to be warriors as well as the men. No, it is my inability to retain scars because my body heals itself. I have no proof of my strength and prowess. So I have to win every new generations loyalty."

Vash snorted, "Well that's no fun!"

"Tell me about it." Jenna said sarcastically. "There, all done." she handed Vash a clean shirt that was lying on the bed.

As she began to clean up, her hair fell back from her shoulder and Vash saw the scar that her last major opponent gave her. "Wait a minute." he said as he put his shirt on, "If your body can't keep scars, then how come the one that that one guy gave you is still there."

Jenna looked down and touched the scar sticking out of her shirt. She looked back at Vash and smiled a wispy smile, "Because his weapon was imbued with darkness. My body has done its best to heal, but a blow from something like that will leave scars on anybody." In her mind she could see it, going from her right hip, across her chest to emerge out of her clothes and end at her left clavicle. "This scar will stay with me," she said quietly as she could feel tears behind her eyes, "Just like the other one he gave me."

Vash looked at her with eyes of sympathy and understanding. Her eyes were unfocused. She obviously was somewhere else. He sadly watched a tear escape them and trickle down her face. Vash reached out and held her hand. His touch must have brought her back because she blinked her eyes back into focus. Removing her hand from his she hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and finished putting her things away.

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'm going to take a shower now and go check on my order at the leather store." she said all business again. Vash knew she was hurting, he could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice, even though she was trying to cover it up. He nodded his head and gave her a bright smile. "Thanks for fixing me up, and not running away." he added.

She smiled, "Your welcome, and your not scary! Just think of it as being a story teller with your stories written on you." She walked to the door, waved and said, "See ya later!" then left.

_Oh boy. I know I'm doing the right thing by leaving. I hope she can take it. _Placing his hands on his knees, Vash slowly got up and walked over the small desk, took out a sheet of paper and wrote her a note. Next to where he placed it was the flyer for the guard job in New Oregon. He picked it up and read it again. _At least I have a job to go to, I'm running low on cash!_ he said as he crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trash _Hopefully that will help me to forget all this, and her_. Then he looked around the room one last time, _Well, if I'm going to go, I had better do it now; this may be my only chance. _Vash put on the rest of his clothes, made his bed, gathered what little of his things he had and headed out the door. He stopped long enough at the front desk to turn in his key and pay his half of the bill.

"What about your friend?" asked the girl at the counter.

"Oh she's decided to stay for a bit. She likes it here." Vash lied. _I decided she needed to stay._

"Oh alright! Well then safe journey to you Mr." she said as she handed him the receipt.

"Please call me Vash, and if you ever decide to leave that guy, give me a holler!" he winked at her. Then he turned and left, leaving the girl at the counter blushing.

Vash headed straight to the bus depot and bought a ticket that would take him as close as he could get to New Oregon on what cash he had left. The bus wasn't leaving for another twenty minutes, so he sat down to wait.

"I was right. You are leaving." came a voice from behind him. Vash turned and saw Fantus perched on the edge of the bench he was sitting on.

"Yup." he said as he put his sunglasses on.

Fantus sighed and flew down to sit next to him on the bench. "You know, your causing more trouble by doing this."

Vash ignored him, so Fantus continued.

"She's going to follow you. Even on one of these crazy contraptions…what is this called?"

"A bus." Vash told him.

"Right, a bus. She is one of the best trackers on our planet. She'll find you lad." Then he jumped onto Vash's shoulder, "Running gets you nowhere. It only leaves you lost and lonely in the end." Fantus looked down at his claws for a moment, then at the people, "There is a saying on my world, 'Not all who wander are lost, and not all who are lost, wander.' I wonder, which one are you?" Then he launched himself into the air, calling back, "Till we meet again Wanderer!" and he was gone, leaving Vash alone to ponder what he had said.

Jenna stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. She dressed in breeches and a shirt, and brushed he hair out, putting it into a bun at the nape of her neck. She put her boots on, grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

She headed towards the clothing shop that she was looking at the previous night. There was a long coat there that fit her style perfectly. She figured that for this new world, a new look was in order. She walked into the store and all commotion stopped. Looking around she saw that everyone was staring at her. Some with confused looks, others were fearful, while still others looked almost, grateful. She smiled a nervous smiled and waved, giving a cheerful "Hello." to everyone. Only a few people responded nicely.

She shook it off and walked over to the clerk at the counter. He looked rather nervous with her presence in his store.

"Um may I help you miss?" he said in a jumpy voice.

"Yes, I am interested in purchasing that coat in the window, the leather one? How much is it?"

"Its 100 double dollars ma'am." he said still shakily.

Jenna, who had dealt with situations like this before, ignored his obvious discomfort and chose to act her sweetest, hoping it would make things better, "Hmm." she said as she chewed on her knuckle, then she flashed him a smile, "Can I try it on please!"

He smiled a shy smile at her, blushing slightly, "Well ok. I guess it will be all right." The sales clerk walked to the window and pulled the coat off of the dummy and helped Jenna put it on.

With a little magic, she tailored it to fit her just right. "Perfect fit!" she said proudly, as she twirled in front of the mirror. "I'll take it!" She smiled at the clerk.

He smiled back and helped her out of it. Then he walked to the register to ring her up. By the time he had finished, most of the people in the store had gone back to what they were doing. Some still threw weary looks her direction, but most now ignored her.

"Have a nice day miss!" he said cheerily, all apprehension gone.

"You too! And thank you!" she said as she waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"One stop done, one more to go." she said to herself. Jenna walked over to the leather shop across the street to inquire about her special order. Her luck didn't hold out here. The shop keeper told her that it would still be at least one more day for her leathers to be ready, and two more for the tack that she had to special order for Cyric. "All right, thank you." she said as she left, feeling a little down.

"I guess I had better go tell Vash that I can't leave yet." Jenna said as she kicked the dust at her feet. She walked back to the hotel and knocked on his door. "Vash?" she asked, "Vash are you in there?" No response. She opened his door and found that the bed was neatly made and all was in order. _That's funny; he never made his bed before. Something's not right here._ Jenna stepped inside and made her way over to the desk. On it was a piece of paper addressed to her. She picked it up and read the first line, swore, and dropped the paper as she began to run. Two steps outside the door she began to change form. A blue haze surrounded her and a moment later a large silver wolf that stood as tall as a thomas' shoulder emerged .

Down the stairs and out the door she ran, trying to catch him before he left. Jenna stopped on the main street and looked around, her ears rotating to gain any sound she could. She needed to find this thing called a station where carriages called buses took people places. She lifted her muzzle to the breeze, trying to find his scent. Turning in a circled she sniffed until, _There! _She howled in triumph and ran towards the edge of town.

When she reached the station she was too late. Vash sat at the window of this yellow contraption that she assumed was a bus. She watched helplessly as it pulled out and began to pick up speed. She growled deep in her chest, bunched her muscles and took off after it. It wasn't moving very fast yet so she would at least keep pace with it until it did.

As she came along beside it she was able to catch his eye, along with everyone else on the bus. She watched him place his hands on the window and stare at her wide-eyed. He knew who she was even without her telling him, she saw it on his face.

_Vash! What the hell do you think your doing?_ she yelled into his head.

_I have to go. I'm sorry! _he called back into her mind.

_Wait! Don't leave me!_ She knew Vash didn't hear her because by now the bus was going faster than she could and had left her behind. She slowed her pace to a jog, then to a walk; finally stopping and sitting on her haunches, pink tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted. She sat for a long time watching the dust trail the bus left behind. Letting out a long howl of frustration, she watched as the bus travelled farther and farther away.

Jenna snorted into the dirt, got up and began walking back to town, her head hung low, tail between her legs. She wasn't angry; she was hurt. The only friend she managed to make and he left her with out saying goodbye. _Didn't even give me a good reason, _she growled, making the people around her jump and back away. Then she stopped, and looked up at the sky. _I'll make him give me a good reason! _She began to run back to the hotel. _I'm tired of all this nonsense, I'm going to track him down and make him tell me why he can't be my friend because this is ridiculous! _

Upon reaching the hotel she saw the crowd of people outside. Apparently her change had frightened the poor receptionist. _First I had better change back!_ She spotted an alley close by to where she now stood. Ducking into the shadows, Jenna quickly changed back into her human form and stepped back out as if nothing had happened. She walked up through the throng of people, keeping her eyes down; she really didn't want to have to talk to anyone now.

Jenna walked back up the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief. No one had asked her any questions; in fact no one had even noticed her at all. She went back into Vash's room to finish the letter he had left her.

She picked it back up and began to read the whole thing.

_Dear Jenna,_

_I'm sorry. I have to go away. Please don't follow me. It's the only way to keep you safe. Good luck with your knew life here on GunSmoke. I hope you find love and peace here. Stay safe and stop breaking hearts._

_Vash_

Jenna read it several times, trying to pick up some kind of clue as to why he left. _Keep me safe? Safe from what? Loosers like Lewic? In case you hadn't noticed Vash, I can take care of myself! _

Frustrated, she balled the letter up in her fist and lit it on fire. She watched it burn in the palm of her hand until all that was left was ash. She walked over to the trash and was about to throw it away when she noticed the crumpled piece of paper in the wastebasket. She reached in and picked it up before throwing the ash away. Un crumpling it she saw that it was the same add she had read the day before. Jenna laughed and evil laugh and smiled. _So you did go to New Oregon. _She threw the add back in the basket, and walked to her room with a smile still on her face.

Two days later, she was back in the leather shop, this time she was paying for her purchases. By this time, all of the events of the past were forgotten. Lewic had learned his lesson and left her alone. The rest of his gang gave her a wide berth, for the most part, but she still felt as though some one was following her. She didn't care though, just so long as they left her alone.

Jenna walked back up to her room with a triumphant smile on her face. "Well boys, its time we are on the move!" she announced to Fantus, who sat on her windowsill, and she sent the same thought to Cyric.

"'Bout time! When do we leave?" snorted Fantus.

_I hope soon. I'm tired of this stall. I need to get out of here._ added Cyric.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow at first light. Can you boys last that long?"

She got them to agree, "All right, then it's settled. We leave tomorrow at dawn for New Oregon."

Jenna arose before the suns did. She dressed in her new leather pants, and vest. She put on her gauntlets that held two throwing daggers along with her boots and their daggers. Lastly she put her newly modified gun belt on. During her stay she had added crossing sheaths for her long knives, and pouches for four extra clips for her guns, two on each side of her belt. Nodding in approval to her reflection in the mirror, she put on her new coat, a brown leather trench coat with a hood and many pockets. She grabbed her bag that she had packed last night and headed out the door. Jenna had paid the night before, so she put the hotel key on the desk where the clerk would find it later that morning.

Cyric was already awake and ready to go when she got to the stables. Jenna placed his new tack on and secured her bag to the back of the saddle. Mounting up she said, "All right, lets go find ourselves a runaway." Cyric stomped his hoof and began to move forward. Slowly they made their way out of the stables and onto the main street. There were a few shop owners that were out and about, but for the most part, the city was still asleep. She breathed in the dawn and let it slowly out. "It feels good to be on the move again doesn't it?"

Cyric shook his head in return and shifted his gait. Jenna could feel the tenseness in his muscles. He was itching to run. She smiled a half smile and whistled a birdcall. Looking up she saw Fantus slowly beginning his decent down to where she and Cyric were. Fantus landed on Cyric's rump just as they reached the outskirts of town.

Cyric stopped. Jenna pulled out the map she had purchased earlier. Fantus moved to her shoulder and pointed to dark spot that represented New Oregon. "That's where we are headed?" he asked. Jenna nodded. "Then we go that way." he pointed to the east.

Jenna nodded again and put the map away, "East it is." She waited till Fantus settled himself on the back of the saddle, "Ready?" he grinned at her and she grinned back. Turning forward she patted Cyric's neck, "Alright Big Guy, lets do this. YA!" she yelled as she kicked his flanks.

Cyric leapt from standing still into a full gallop, the powerful unicorn quickly picking up speed with every stride. Nothing could out distance a unicorn in full gallop, not even that horseless carriage called a bus. Jenna smiled a grim smile _I'm coming Pin head, and when I get there, you had better have some answers!_


	11. The Job

Once again I would like to thank all of you for the comments and for your undieing patience. I know I seem to take forever, but I'm trying! Really I am! I like to stay ahead of the game so I've been writing ahead before I update. I'm also a perfectionist so I can't write a chapter in one shot. It takes me a while to edit it and make it and the characters say what I want them too while staying true to them. So with out further ado...here's chapter 10! Finally on the move! 0)

**Chapter Ten – The Job**

Vash looked at the horizon and then up at the suns, as the first was just beginning to set. He blew out air through his mouth as he pulled the collar of his coat up around his face to keep out the blustery wind. Looking back toward the horizon he could see a dark blob begin to form on the edge. _Good, _he smiled in satisfaction; _It's about time I made it. I almost thought I was going the wrong way. _Then he snorted into his coat, _One good thing about hanging around with them, Fantus could always tell me where I was headed. _Vash looked back up at the sky and squinted at the glare, _I should make it there by nightfall. _His senses began to tingle, looking to the south he saw an even darker smudge then the one he was headed toward. _Damn. Now I really have to make it to town before nightfall. If I get caught in that, I'm done. _He quickened his pace, keeping his eyes focused on the blur of town in front of him.

Half way to town he felt a familiar tickle in the back of his mind. He looked up in time to see a large bird-like creature fly over him carrying something in its talons. It was too high up to see for sure what it was exactly, so he shrugged it off, _Probably one of those pteranadons with food. But still…_he shrugged again dismissing the whole thing as the tickle left just as fast as it came.

Vash had just reached the outskirts of town when the tattered edges of the storm hit. Pulling his collar up as far as it could go, he hunkered into his coat and walked even faster, never stopping. Lightning strikes split the sky in dazzling colors while the thunder that followed boomed loud enough to make the ground quiver. He headed straight for the inn, ignoring the hairs that suddenly stood up on the back of his neck. _Who ever that is who's following me I'll deal with them later. Right now I have to get under shelter, quickly. _He saw a shadow flit past him out of the corner of his eye. Vash stopped, hand on the door and looked around. No one was out, not even the stray animals that usually accompanied a large town like this. He grunted _Don't blame them, _as he forcefully opened the door, was pushed in by the wind, and then forcefully shut it again.

"Bolt it!" came a yell from over his shoulder. Vash did as he was told, just as the full force of the storm hit, the wind causing the walls of the inn to shutter for an instant. Vash leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief, _That was close! I hope whoever was following me made it to shelter too._

"You going to pay for a room? Or just hug my door all night?" asked the same gruff voice. Vash opened his eyes and saw a burly man standing behind a bar at the other end of the room. _At least I won't have to go anywhere for food or for drinks!_ he smiled a big smile, _And she's not here to reprimand me! Woo hoo!_

"Good evening sir. Yes I am interested in a room. I was just so relieved that I made it out of that storm that I forgot where I was, heh heh." Vash said in his most pleasant voice.

The man at the bar put down the glass he was cleaning and pulled out a ledger, "We have a single room on floor three, will that do?" he asked.

"That would be fantastic."

"Name? And how long will you be staying?"

_Name! Think quick Vash! _He blurted the first name that came into his head, "Wolf, and only for a couple of days. I plan on going on that caravan. Do you know where I can find Mr. Leonard Smith?"

The man stopped scribbling in the ledger and looked up at him, seeming to be taking in every detail of Vash's appearance. It made Vash uncomfortable to say the least. Then he went back to writing, "Well Mr. Wolf, you can find Smith at the Armed Escorts building near the center of town. Unless you know what you're doing, I suggest you stay away from him. He's bad news. Here ya go. Room 323. Dinner is at 7, breakfast at 8, and lunch is when ever my wife feels like fixing it. The bar stays open until I feel like going to bed. Enjoy your stay." He handed Vash a key and went back to cleaning the glasses in front of him.

"Thank you sir." said Vash and headed for the stairs.

"One more thing," called the innkeeper, "There was a very pretty young lady looking for some one who matches your description. She told me that if I saw you to tell you she's in room 319." without another word he went back to his work. Vash called out "Thanks" and climbed the stairs two at a time.

_YES! Today is my lucky day! I beat a storm to town and now I have a pretty girl looking for me! I am the man!_

He reached his room and opened the door. Immediately his senses told him something was wrong. Quietly, Vash shut the door, put his bag down and drew his weapon. Muscles tight with apprehension he crept his way into his room. "Who's there?" he whispered into the darkness. The only thing to answer him was the howling wind through the open window, and a tiny black cat, which mewed from a chair next to the bed. Vash let out the breath he was holding and shook his head. _Stupid cat!_ He put his gun away and closed the window. He stood for a moment and watched the lightning dance across the black sky. "Well, I can't expect you to leave now kitty, not in weather like this." he smiled and turned around, "Besides I could use the…AHHH!"

Lightning had lit up the room at the moment he turned around. There where the black cat should have been, sat Jenna, an evil cat-like grin on her face.

"What took you so long? We passed you hours ago! I was starting to think I might have to rescue you from the storm!" she asked him casually.

Vash was practically sitting in the window as he watched her open-mouthed. "You? How? What? Where?" finally finding his tongue, "Don't do that!" he screamed at her, "I could have shot you before I knew it was you!"

She laughed at him, "Yeah I'll bet you could." she said sarcastically.

"I told you not to follow me!" he retorted sullenly.

Jenna snorted, "I'm stubborn and a princess, I never do what I'm told." she added with a sly wink. Then she snapped her finger and Vash felt a slight pressure in the back of his head form as she said "_Luminra!_" A ball of fire flared above her head and lighted the whole room. "There, that's better." she said, still grinning at him like a cat.

"What the hell are you?" he breathed. Vash had only seen one other person accomplish what she had just done, and that person scared him. Trying to control his fear from his voice, he asked his other question, "And what do you mean 'you passed me?' I never saw anything shaped like a horse only…" He stopped mid sentence and Jenna's smile broadened as she watched comprehension dawn on his face. "That was _you_!" he exclaimed pointing up.

Jenna laughed a delighted laugh as she got up and walked over to the light switch, turning on the lights. Again Vash felt the pressure at the back of his head as she whispered "_Vrifa_," closing her hand and extinguishing the ball of fire.

"Yup. I was tired of riding, and we needed to catch up. So I changed to my blood form and flew the rest of the way with Cyric in my claws." Jenna laughed at his perplexed expression and walked over next to him, perching on the tiny desk in the room. "You have wonderful thermals on this world you know that? Perfect for flying!"

"Blood form? Thermals?" Vash asked scratching his head, "Flying! What the hell are you talking about!"

Jenna sighed overdramatically, "I'm a dragon Vash. Or did Fantus not make that clear enough for you?"

"He only told me a little bit. Said it was up to you to tell me what you wanted me to know."

She nodded, "Well he was right." she took a deep breath, "My story is very long and a bit complicated. All I will say for now is that my twin brother Sorin and I were born human. Both our parents are dragons. Our mother happened to be in human form when she went into labor. So I look human, er elfish, but dragon blood flows through my veins." she ended proudly

Vash leaned against the wall and holding up his hands said, "Wait wait. Let me get this straight. You're a dragon, but your mother was human when she delivered you?"

"Yes" Jenna answered in a matter of fact way.

Vash looked at her with an even more confused look, "So, why does that make a difference?"

"Because a dragon cannot keep another form for very long periods of time. The magic contained in a smaller form could overpower and kill the being. I can stay in human or dragon form for, well ever, if I so choose because they are both true forms. One is my birth form, the other, my blood form." She smiled as if that was the answer to everything.

"Oh I see." He pretended to understand, but Jenna could tell quite clearly that he didn't 'see.' Vash then looked at her curiously and asked, "Just how many forms can some one take?"

"Depends on the individual." Jenna shrugged, "All dragons can take human form if they choose to, so we can blend in when we don't want to be noticed. I happened to inherit my grandfather's powers, allowing me to change into different animal shapes, making me an animage of sorts. My brother Sorin, can only take on a couple different shapes. His powers lie in a different realm of magic, same with my older brother Earond, and so on and so forth."

"Different realms of magic? Man is this getting way too complicated for me!" he said in exasperated tones.

She laughed, "I think we should leave the rest of the magic lessons for a later time. Now," jumping down to face him she jabbed a finger into his chest, "I've answered all your questions so far, now you have some explaining to do!"

_Here it comes! _Vash thought, doing his best to shield his mind from her.

"Why did you just leave me? What kind of friend just leaves a note telling people not to follow them?"

Vash flinched, _Ouch, that hurt. _"I did it to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" her eyes narrowed, "Or should I ask from whom?"

Vash flinched; _She is too smart for her own good. _"If I tell you it will put you in even more danger than you are already in." _That's something I can't afford to do._

Jenna stepped back and folded her arms, eyeing him coolly, "You know Vash, keeping me in the dark may be more dangerous than telling me." she looked at his stricken face, "Please Vash!" she pleaded, "If you would tell me then I could help you. Or at least be prepared to help. I have faced many dangers in my life; I can take care of myself. But how can I do that if you won't talk to me."

Vash didn't answer; he just stared at the floor. Old feelings were rising and warring with newer ones. Memories of people who had been hurt, the Count's blood all over the desk and knives waving, the horror of the Great Fall, Rem's sacrifice, but most of all the loss, the terrible loss he suffered over the years. _Everyone I come in contact with gets hurt, or dies. What do I do Rem? Do I tell her and hope for the best? Or do I keep running?_

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up he was face-to-face with her again, "When you decide what you need to do, I'll be downstairs at dinner." she said in a soft voice. Jenna reached down, squeezed his hand, and left, leaving Vash alone with his memories.

Jenna sat alone downstairs at a table. Dinner was over, and he hadn't come. She wrapped a napkin around the extra food she had saved for him and prepared to leave when a conversation at the bar peaked her interest. She sat back and closed her eyes, pretending she was relaxing, and focused on the conversation across the room, her keen ears picking up every word.

"…Stampede is here." said one man with a tall hat on.

"Vash the Stampede is here!" said a smaller man sitting next to him.

_Vash the Stampede? They can't be talking about my Vash can they?_ Jenna thought as she listened intently.

"Saw him walk into town this morning! Apparently he's signing up to help Leonard with the caravan rout."

_Can't be. Vash came in this evening, before the storm hit._

"That monster is going to help? That will be the day!"

"There goes the caravan." said a hefty man at the end of the bar.

"You sure it was Vash?" asked another man in a brown vest on the other side of the one with the hat.

"Well, no. No one really knows what he looks like. The reward poster only has his name and the bounty price on it." he waved toward a wall with a bunch of papers pined to it.

"Then how do you know it was him?" asked the hefty man, the rest chorused in their agreement.

The man in the hat sighed as if he were talking to a bunch of little boys, "Because he said so that's why!"

"What?" they all yelled at the same time, everyone now speaking over everyone else.

By this point Jenna had stopped listening. She had stashed Vash's food into her pouch and was now unobtrusively making her way over to the wall the man in the hat had indicated. She stopped in front of it and looked at the poster most prominent on the wall. It read in big bold letters:

**WANTED!**

**VashtheStampede**

**60,000,000,000$$**

Jenna didn't know what to think. She didn't even know if this was even the same Vash. He wasn't a monster. There was no way he could have done something bad enough to deserve a bounty on his head.

She laughed a sarcastic laugh, _If anyone deserves a bounty on their head that big it should be me._

Looking to see if anyone was watching, she tore the wanted poster down, folded it, and placed it into her pouch. _I'm getting to the bottom of this, once and for all, _she thought as she clenched a fist and marched up the stairs.

She stopped in front of his door and knocked. No answer. _Not again! Please let him be there! _"Vash?" she called out and pounded on the door louder, "Vash? Are you in there! Please answer the door! I need to talk to you!" She heard something crash to the floor. "Vash? Vash are you all right? Answer me, please?" she begged from the other side of the door.

He opened the door and stood with a pair of sweats on and a towel around his shoulders, "What?" he asked. He looked tired and haggard. At once Jenna felt horrible for the things she had said earlier and trying to force things out of him.

Instead of confronting him like she had planned to, she sighed and dug into her pouch, pulling out the food she had saved for him. "Here. You weren't at dinner, so I saved you some." Jenna handed him the bundle of leftovers, then looked at him, "Vash, I'm sorry." she whispered, turned and walked away.

Vash looked down at the food in his hands and then at her retreating backside, her shapely retreating backside. Shaking his head to clear _those_ thoughts, he yelled after her, "For what?"

Jenna stopped and turned to look at him, "For following you, and demanding an explanation that you can't give me." she smiled a wispy half smile, "I should leave when the storm is over and let you get back to your life, you've done enough already. Thank you."

Vash stood there stunned and watched her turn to go again. _Leave? But you just got here! _For some reason, that was the last thing he wanted at that moment. "Wait Jen!" He stepped out of his room to follow her.

Jenna turned and looked at him, confusion on her features, "But I thought…"

Vash interrupted her, "No you were right to ask for an explanation." he reached her and grabbed her arm. "I've been thinking about it and though I can't tell you all, you at least deserve to hear some of it." He pulled her back into his room.

He had just gotten out of the shower. Jenna could smell the soap he had used and his hair was still wet, so it flopped over his head like a mop. She looked at his bare chest and saw that the wounds he had received earlier were healing nicely. "See, I told you I could do a better job with those bandages." He looked at her funny. "You're not wearing a shirt," she pointed out with mild humor in her voice.

Jenna watched in amusement as his face reddened, along with the upper part of his torso. "You made it sound like it was an emergency." Vash said as he shut the door behind them. "So I came to the door as I was." he shrugged and went back into the bathroom. He came back out with a shirt on, drying his hair with the towel. It was Vash's turn to be amused as he watched the disappointment flicker across her face.

Vash sat down at the small table in his room and began to eat what she had brought him. Jenna sat down opposite him and waited patiently for him to finish. When he was done, she just looked at him expectantly, cocking an eyebrow in a silent inquiry.

He leaned back in the chair and gathered his thoughts. Jenna watched Vash filter through what was going on in his head. Finally when he looked at her, the intensity in his eyes stole her breath. Jenna hadn't realized before just how beautiful they were.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said." Vash started off slowly, "And I think you were right. Keeping you completely in the dark could put you in more jeopardy then if I told you." He smiled a wry smile, "I keep forgetting that you're not like most people."

She laughed sarcastically, "Got that right. Even on my world I'm not considered normal."

He smiled at her joke and continued, taking in a deep breath and releasing it. "I have a past. One that I'm not proud of."

_Can't be nearly as bad as mine. _Jenna thought to herself.

"Everyone I come in contact with always ends up hurt, or worse, dead." Vash shook his head, "I ran away to protect you. To keep you from getting hurt."

Millions of questions popped into her head. Who was he running from? What was he so afraid of? What could have happened to him to create so much distress? "Why do people always get hurt?" she finally asked him.

"Because I have an enemy that likes to torment me." Vash laughed humorlessly.

He could see the next question written all over her face, _Who? _He couldn't tell her who. That was something he felt she didn't need to know. Vash shook his head at her silent question, "No, that's something I hope you never have to find out. Sooo, now you have been officially warned. Staying with me could bring sorrow, pain and death. I leave it up to you." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms and watched her think about what he just said.

"All right, if that's all I am going to get for now, then thank you for at least giving me some idea of what is going on." Jenna reached into her pouch and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and passed it to him, asking the simple question, "Is this you?"

Vash stared at the Wanted poster in front him. His face visibly paling under his mop of wet hair. "Where did you get this?" he quietly asked.

"Some men down stairs were talking about a 'Vash the Stampede' being in town and one pointed to the poster." Again she repeated her question "Is this you?"

Mutely, he nodded. Jenna sighed, "I'm not going to ask what you did, even though I want to," she placed her elbows on the table and leaned towards him, "There is a man in town claiming to be you. He's got everyone riled up." Vash looked up at her, "Apparently he plans on helping out the caravan too." She casually leaned her head into one of her hands, "So Mr. Stampede, what are we going to do about it?"

Vash looked up at her in surprise, "_We_?" he asked.

"Yes _we_. I don't care what you did or why you're running. You saved my life, so I owe you." Jenna leaned back in her chair looking into his wide eyes and shrugged, "Can't be anything worse then what I've done in my life time, and believe me, I've done some things…well, nevermind." Jenna waved away the thought. Her eye's widened a bit as she looked back at Vash, "I don't really think you could have done something as bad as they say you have. You could see Cyric for what he was as soon as you met him!"

"Huh?" Vash asked, more confused than ever.

Jenna leaned forward, excitement in her voice, "Unicorns can only initially be seen by the pure in heart, or children. Since your obviously not a child," she quirked an eyebrow at him, "that can only mean that you have a pure heart, and therefore, did not do what they say you did. At least, not on purpose."

Vash looked at her for a long moment, taking in exactly what she just said. He knew he did what he was being blamed for, the nightmares showed him. What was worse was his heart told him he did it. But here she was, not blaming him, not judging him, not asking the questions anyone else would ask him, and giving him hope.

"You still didn't answer my question. What are we going to do about the fake you?" Jenna interrupted his thoughts.

"_We_ do nothing. I'm still Mr. Wolf until this job is over." he said with a smile as he saw Jenna's eyes widen at the name.

"Wolf huh? That wouldn't have anything to do with me chasing after your bus would it?" She asked.

Vash pretended to think about it, "Maybe, but it was also the first thing that popped into my head when I was asked for my name."

"Going incognito are we?" she said with a half smile, glad that the mischievous glint was back in his eye.

Vash picked up the poster, "Lets just say that this," pointing to the offending paper, "makes it a little hard to actually tell people my name with out a fuss being made."

They both turned as laughter came from the bed. While they had been talking, Fantus had snuck in and placed himself on Vash's pillow without them noticing.

"You think you have to give out false names? Ask Jenna how many she has collected over the years!" the Drake said through his laughter.

"Fantus." Jenna growled at him.

"Really?" said Vash in a sly voice, "I see I'm not the only one with secrets. Why do you have to change _your _name?" he leaned back in the chair and folded his arms, an expectant look on his face.

"Thanks Fantus." _I'll get you for this later! _Jenna growled in Fantus' head.

_Oh I'm sure you will. In the mean time, he's waiting for an answer._ The drake said back with a wicked smile.

With an exasperated sigh and a guilty look she said, "Because my father is a King, and cause over the years I've kinda gotten myself in trouble a few times." Vash began laughing at her. "Oh shut up. Most of the names I have aren't ones I gave myself." Jenna stuck her tongue out at Vash and Fantus.

Fantus glided to the table and landed at Vash's elbow. He placed a paw in front of his mouth as if to tell Vash a secret, but still said rather loudly, "And not all of them are nice either." He ducked and flew off the table as Jenna made a grab for him. Still laughing he yelled out, "Mahiza Rhai!" and flew out the door.

"Lizard breath!" she yelled back.

"Mahiza Ray?" Vash asked with a mischevious grin.

Jenna sat with her arms crossed as she pouted, "Mah-eezah Rrah." she corrected him. "She's the goddess of bad fortune to the people of Curitha, a superstitious country on my world. It means 'bad luck.'"

Vash laughed even harder. "And here I was thinking I was the only one with disasterous names."

Jenna rolled her eyes and stood up. "You are just as bad as Fantus." she said as she walked towards the door. When Vash finally took a break to breath Jenna said, "By the way, we have an appointment with Leonard Smith tomorrow at 10, that is if this storm lets up. I'll come get you at 9:30. You got that?" she placed one hand on her hip; with the other she opened the door.

"Ok, but leave Mihiza Rhai at home please?" and Vash started laughing again.

"Stupid!" Jenna said as she rolled her eyes and walked out of his room, leaving Vash to laugh by himself.

Jenna knocked on his door at 9:30 the next morning, ready to give Vash a lecture for not being ready on time when he didn't come to the door immediately. The lecture died on her lips. Vash was dressed and ready to go.

"Well this is new. Last couple of times I've had to practically drag you out of bed." she said sarcastically as they began to walk down the stairs.

"That's because the last couple of times I really had no reason to _get_ out of bed."

"OW." they both said at the same time.

"What did you do that for?"

"What is your arm made of?"

Jenna was shaking her hand like she had hit something hard, Vash was rubbing his arm where she punched him.

"Its synthetic. I had an accident a while ago and lost it." Vash lied, still rubbing his arm.

"Synthetic? What does that mean?" she asked, rubbing her sore knuckles.

"Its not real. I have a friend who was able to make me a cybernetic arm." He flexed his fingers, "It works just like a normal arm, only it's made of synthesized muscle fibers and metal."

"I thought so!" she exclaimed.

"Thought so?" Vash asked as he opened the door and they stepped out into the cloudy morning, walking towards the Armed Escorts Inc. offices.

Jenna looked a little embarrassed, "Well, when I first woke up I was, sorta, well, watching you, trying to figure out who you were and I noticed that one of your arms didn't have a sleeve of your coat over it. So I sent out a tendril and felt a metal aura around your arm. I was going to ask you about it later but…what?"

He was grinning wildly at her, the playful look in his eye, "You were checking me out!" he poked her in the arm.

" I was not!" Jenna said a bit to quickly

Vash laughed at her, "Yes you were! You just said so yourself!" He got a stary-eyed look on his face, "A pretty girl likes me."

"Oh will you shut up!" she said as she rolled her eyes towards the sky, "Why did I have to fall on you?"

This only made him laugh harder

A few minutes later they were standing in front of a three-story brick building. It had a large sign out in front of it that read "Armed Escorts Inc. & Associates."

"Well I guess this is it, where to now?" asked Vash.

"We go in. And Vash," he turned back to Jenna as he reached for the door, "Let me do all the talking please."

Vash opened the door and she walked in, "Why? Afraid I'm going to blow my cover? Fat chance of that." Fantus flew up and landed on his shoulder right before he entered into the building behind her. "Where've you been?" he asked the drake.

"Oh out and about." Fantus answered evasively.

"Come on you two, lets get this over with." Jenna called from the entryway.

They walked up to the front desk where a woman sat reading a magazine.

"HEY!" cried Vash as he passed Jenna and leaned up against the desk.

"Um, can I help you sir?" the woman asked.

"Why yes miss. I am here to apply for the job of Ace Gunman for the caravan." he struck a heroic pose and talked in his most impressive voice.

Jenna smacked her forehead, _Not again._

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman behind the desk asked him turning to her computer.

"Yes, it's with Mr. Leonard Smith at 10:00." Vash answered.

"Name?" she asked after typing in the information he had given her.

"Saradin," Jenna said as she came up from behind him, "Jenna Saradin."

"Ah yes, here it is, Mr. Smith will be expecting you. Second floor, office number 265."

"Thank you." Jenna said to the woman at the desk. "C'mon Wolf." she growled as she grabbed Vash's ear and pulled him towards the elevators. "This is why I said to let me do all the talking." She muttered under her breath.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Vash repeated until Jenna let him go. Putting a hand over his ear he whined, "What'd you do that for? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes you did. I told you to let me do the talking. Now how does this contraption work?"

Vash reached out and punched the "UP" arrow with his fist. "Meanie." he said under his breath.

"What was that?" Jenna asked him. Fantus was biting his tail to keep himself from laughing at the whole situation.

"Nothing." Vash replied and he grinned and waved at the girl at the desk.

"Uhg." Jenna said as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What?" he asked.

"Your hopeless."

The elevator came to a stop in front of them with a "Ding."

"Get in." Vash told her as the doors slid open.

With a scrupulous look on her face Jenna slowly stepped aboard. "Ok now wh…Vash!" He was waving at the receptionist again. "Get in here!" she grabbed his coat and hauled him into the elevator as the doors began to slide shut.

"Whoa!" he said as he was pulled unceremoniously into the elevator.

"Will you please stay focused here?" Jenna asked him when the doors had finished closing.

"Sor-ry! I was only trying to…"

"Get a date, I know!" Jenna finished for him with a roll of the eyes. "Get your date _after_ we get the job please." She looked at the panel before her, "Now what?" she asked, seeming to have completely forgotten why she was lecturing him.

Vash reached out and pushed the button with a picture of the number "2" on it. The elevator lurched as it began its ascent. The sudden movement caught Jenna and Fantus off guard. Fantus squawked and flew upwards, while Jenna lost her balance and fell backwards into Vash, causing him to loose his balance, both falling to the floor. They were a tangle of arms and legs, both trying to get up, both being unsuccessful.

"Vash," Jenna said dangerously, "I would hate to think that you fell just so you could feel me up."

"No I didn't I swear!"

"Then get your hand off of my ass!"

"AH! Sorry!" he pulled his hand away.

"No your not."

He grinned at her in response.

They had finally untangled themselves and were beginning to stand back up when the elevator lurched to a quick stop.

"Ahh." Jenna cried as she fell back onto Vash.

"Oof!" he grunted as she landed on him again. "Will you stop that!"

"I couldn't help it I…" the doors opened before she could finish her sentence. The people in the lobby stopped what they were doing to look at the two of them lying on the floor of the elevator in a rather inappropriate position.

Jenna quickly jumped up, brushed her pants off and walked out. It took Vash a little longer to get up and out of the elevator with Fantus back on his shoulder. As he followed her down the hall towards the offices, he could hear people snickering and could feel their stares. He knew what they were thinking, and the large grin on his face didn't help. Vash didn't care; he was proud of the fact that he got that close to her and didn't loose something important.

They reached the door to an office with "Leonard Smith; Head of Securities" written in gold letters on it. Jenna politely knocked on the door and glanced up at Vash, who still had that foolish grin on his face. She snorted under her breath and rolled her eyes. _Men! _she thought.

"Hello? Mr. Smith?" she called knocking on the door a second time.

"Yes miss? What can I do for you?" asked a deep voice from her left.

Vash and Jenna turned to look and the man who had answered her. He was portly, with graying hair and a mustache.

"Mr. Smith?" Jenna asked, still a little unsure.

"That would be me. Do you have an appointment?" the man answered.

"Yes we do. About the positions for the caravan?"

"Ah yes. Please step into my office." Smith said as he opened the door and led them through.

_Remember, let me do the talking, both of you!_ Jenna mentally told Vash and Fantus. Both of them just rolled their eyes at her when her back was turned.

Leonard Smith walked behind a wood desk that sat in the middle of his office in front of a large window. As he began to sit he gestured for them to do so as well. "Now," he began once they were seated, "What can I do for you miss?"

"Jenna Saradin and this is my partner…"

"Pierre The Wolf at your service." Vash finished for her.

Fantus leaned around Vash and mouthed "Pierre?"

Jenna shrugged, _Ask him later._

"Ah yes Miss Saradin, you must be the one people are talking about." Jenna raised an eyebrow and looked at Vash, who shrugged, and then back at Mr. Smith.

Smith chuckled and answered her unasked question. "Rumors were circulating about a woman who wanted to help with the caravan. How she was planning on guarding it and all." He chuckled again, "Now I see the confusion. You were making an appointment for Mr. Wolf here."

Vash and Jenna exchanged glances, "Ah no, actually, the rumors were true. I do want to help with the caravan, we both do." Jenna answered.

"You can't be serious! A woman guarding a caravan? That's ridiculous!" Smith snorted.

Vash watched Jenna's jaw clench, as well as her fists, "What do you mean its ridiculous! I can shoot a gun and fight as well as any man!" she had begun to rise out of her seat. Vash reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to sit back down, much to the relief of Mr. Smith. At that moment Vash realized that Jenna was not one to be told she couldn't do something, especially if she felt you were saying it because she was a woman. Filing it away for later he decided it best to stick up for her.

"Mr. Smith, I can vouch for my partner here. She is a very good fighter and a great shot. One of the best I've seen. If I were you, I'd snatch her up in a minute." _Cause its safer for me to keep her close than make her stay. Learned that one the hard way._ Vash added to himself, or so he thought until she kicked him. Vash bit his lip and fought back a grimace, and the urge to kick her back.

Mr. Smith still looked skeptical at letting a woman on the team of gunmen. "First Vash the Stampede, now this." he muttered under his breath. Then he sighed a heavy sigh, "Since I am low on men, and the caravan can't be delayed any longer, I feel I have no choice. All right, you're hired, both of you." Smith's face then became very grave, "However, before you agree I'm afraid I must warn you. Vash the Stampede is part of the team you'll be working with." Then he looked at Jenna, "I'm afraid miss that if he goes after you, there won't be much your partner or the other men can do for you."

Jenna took a sidelong glance at Vash, Vash gulped. "Oh really? Why's that?" she asked.

Mr. Smith looked at her like she should have known why and answered, "Because he is the worst womanizer around! And you are definitely not hard on the eyes. I'm warning you to be careful around that man. He's very dangerous."

"Huh." Jenna said and pretended to look thoughtful. Vash looked at Smith and saw that he wore an expression on his face that clearly stated he wished she would drop out. _Don't hold your breath Mr., She's not going anywhere. _Vash watched the corners of her mouth twitch. _Damn! I'm losing it aren't I?_

Jenna flashed him a quick smile and to Mr. Smith said, "Thank you Mr. Smith for your warning. I will do my best to be careful." Vash knew that smile, and inwardly he shuddered. _Jenna, whatever it is you are planning, don't! _She seemed to ignore him and continued to talk to Smith, "Don't worry about me. I can take care of Mr. Stampede."

This time it was Vash's turn to smack his forehead and Fantus huffed, shooting out fire. Leonard Smith looked like some one had just hauled off and hit him.

"Are you crazy Lady? You can't take on Vash the Stampede! He'll kill you!"

Jenna crossed her arms and took on the air of a teacher addressing an unruly child, "All the same, I think I can handle it."

Smith seemed to give up, "All right, but I will not be held accountable if something happens to you." Jenna smiled another one of her smiles at him, and Vash groaned inwardly, _This is going to be trouble._

Smith sighed and finished the meeting. "Meet here at 8:00 tomorrow morning. The caravan is leaving at 8:30. Don't be late. You'll be paid when we get to Mercia, _Safely_!"

Jenna and Vash stood up along with Leonard Smith. He shook both of their hands and walked them to the door of the office. "Thank you for your help in this. We at Armed Escorts appreciate the service you will be rendering us. We'll see you at 8:00. Goodbye Mr. Wolf, Miss Saradin." and he shut the door.

Jenna and Vash walked back into the elevator and headed down. Jenna was prepared now for the lurching motion, so this time she didn't fall when it began to move.

"'I can take care of Mr. Stampede' huh? What are you planning Missy?" Vash asked her as they began the decent to the main floor.

"I'm not planning on causing trouble if that's what you're asking. I'm just making sure that I have a plan when the imposter causes trouble, that's all." She raised her hand to for stall the rest of his objection, "Vash I promise I'm not up to something. But we really seriously should think about what to do about that wanna-be-you that's coming with us."

Vash shrugged, "I usually let them keep the name until they do something bad."

"Which I am going to guess by Smith's reaction is all the time?" she asked him cocking an eyebrow.

Vash winced and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, unfortunately. Then I do something about it." Then he grinned, "I prove that they can't be me."

"How do you accomplish that?" asked Fantus.

"I beat them." Vash answered elusively. The doors to the elevator opened and he walked out leaving Jenna standing confused in the elevator. Waving to the secretary Vash called out "Later!" and walked through the exit, putting his sunglasses on as he went.

Jenna jumped out of the elevator just as the doors began to close and ran to catch up. "What do you mean you beat them?" she asked him when she reached him.

Vash shrugged, "I am the Huminoid Typhoon, able to get out of any situation. Which would pretty much mean I'm invincible right?"

"Yeah…" she answered slowly.

"If I'm so unstoppable then reason should suggest that a bumbling fool like myself shouldn't be able to beat me."

"What?" Jenna asked, not sure where his logic was going.

"If I can beat who ever it is pretending to be me, then they obviously can't be me because I beat them." he finished proudly.

Fantus began laughing, "Makes sense to me. Show them they can't be you because they aren't unstoppable. Very nice." he said patting Vash on the shoulder.

"Thank you my green friend." Vash's stomach rumbled and he remembered that he hadn't had breakfast yet. "All this thinking has emptied my reserves. I'm hungry, lets go get something yummy to eat!"

"Emptied your brain is more like it." Jenna mumbled under her breath, still trying to puzzle out her friends logic..

"What?" Fantus and Vash both asked her.

"Nothing." she replied shaking her head and giving up, "Lets go get some food."

"Yay!"

"Woo hoo!"

"You guys are idiots." she said smiling.

"Yeah, but you know you love us!" said Vash, winking at her. "C'mon!" he grabbed her arm and began to haul her off down the street to find, what else, a donut shop.

All the rest of that day they spent wandering around the town. Curiously, Jenna watched as the people went about their business, and noticed that everyone seemed to be just a little bit on edge. When she voiced it out loud, Vash just shrugged.

"Must be because Vash, er, the imposter is here." said Fantus.

Jenna watched Vash flinch and turn away after Fantus' comment. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and was rewarded with a small smile. "C'mon goof, I'll buy you a drink."

Instantly the smile turned to a large grin. "All right!" Then he poked a shocked Fantus in the nose, "And you said she was against drinking! HA!"

Fantus snapped his teeth in front of Vash's finger. Vash yelped and pulled his hand back quickly. Fantus' eyes narrowed as he watched the two begin their usual bantering, trying to confirm his already arising suspicions.

"I am," she answered smiling, "but I've been around long enough to know when some one could use one, so just this once. But!" she paused and stuck a finger in his face, "NO, I mean absolutely NO getting drunk! We have a big job to do tomorrow and I want your wits about you when we leave. You got that Pierre!"

Vash Looked at her funny a moment, then straightened and saluted her, "Yes Ma'am!"

Jenna tried to be the stern general that she was known for being, but something about him standing there at attention in his flamboyant red coat and spiky blond hair made her laugh. She lost all of her control and just laughed at him, Fantus joining her.

"C'mon, lets go." she said as she wiped away her tears of mirth.

"It wasn't _that_ funny." Vash whined as they began to walk their way towards their hotel where the only bar in town was.

"Yes, Vash, it was." she said, trying to control her laughter that was threatening to spill forth again.

"How is it that funny?" he asked her, looking at her suspiciously.

She just shook her head, "Vash, you wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain it to you."

"Maybe if we got him drunk he might get it!" asked Fantus slyly

Jenna made a grab for him, but being on Vash's higher shoulder, Fantus easily dodged her and laughed.

"Didn't you just hear what I said lizard breath! No getting drunk!" Jenna yelled at him.

"Fine." Fantus grumbled as he settled himself back on Vash's shoulder just in time for them to enter into the hotel.

The common room was smoky from way too many cigarettes, and it smelled greatly of beer, and unwashed bodies, but mostly, fear. Jenna and Fantus' sensitive noses sent the rest of their senses reeling. Fantus covered his snout with both hands and buried his face in Vash's collar. Jenna covered her mouth and desperately tried to keep from throwing up.

"You guys ok?" Vash asked then.

He felt Fantus shake his head "No," but it was Jenna who answered.

"UHG!" she said through her hand, "You would think after five thousand years of traveling with armies, groups of mercenaries, and sleeping in the worst kinds of hovels you'd get used to this kind of stuff!"

Vash looked at her quizzically, "What's wrong with you two?"

"The smell! It's a bit over powering."

Vash looked at her like she was crazy.

"Remember all that 'heightened senses' stuff I was telling you about in that last town?" he nodded slowly, "Well this is it. What you are smelling is ten times as bad for me and Fantus!"

A dawning light seemed to creep into his eyes and he nodded his head with an understanding "Oh."

"Lets get you that drink I promised and get out of this stinking Hell hole!" Jenna said.

Vash looked at her shocked at what had just come out of her mouth. Before he got to say anything about it she was dragging him through the crowd of bodies towards the bar.

Vash pulled her back. They were in a large group of men, presumably the rest of the guards for the caravan, all of which were looking at the new commers very suspicously. It was making Vash very nervous. Just then he decided he could do with out the alcohol.

Pulling Jenna close and spoke right into her ear so she could hear him over the noise, "Jen, if its that bad for you and Fantus, lets go ahead up stairs. I like to drink with fewer people around anyway."

Jenna turned to look him the face with that determined stare of hers, but before she could mutter a word he clapped his hand over mouth and leaned in again, "You can owe me that drink later. Right now you both look like you are going to pass out." Vash looked around the room and Jenna could tell he was beginning to feel uncomfortable, "I think we are starting to draw too much attention to ourselves."

She nodded in understanding and allowed him to take her by the hand and lead her to their rooms and away from the miasma and commotion down stairs.

Once safely away in her own room Jenna let go of Vash's hand and ran to the window, flinging it open and letting the fresh evening air rush over her. Fantus flew over to her and took a deep breath and let it out in a contented sigh.

"Much better! Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go check on Ol' Four Legs and see what he's up too." Then he added with a wry laugh, "I think it smells better in the stables than down there!" With a flip of his tail he took off and glided towards the edge of town where the Thomas stables could be found.

Vash came over and leaned his elbows against the windowsill. "Sorry about that. I had forgotten how bad it could get when the room is small and there don't seem to be any windows."

Jenna stood for a long moment with her eyes closed, letting the breeze sweep through her and wash the taint from her. Then she sighed. "Is it always like that for you?"

Vash looked up at her, then back out the window, "Its just a bit unnerving when you walk into a room and everyone stares, even when you know they don't know who you are. Fortunatly, no one really knows what I look like. Those that do keep it to themselves"

Jenna folded her arms across her chest and leaned on the window casing next to him and laughed a small laugh, "I know how that feels all to well. Back home it was always hard walking into an inn or a bar and not feeling the same as you just did. Always the chance that some one might recognize you…"

"…And start something that you don't want to finish." Vash ended.

Vash looked up as Jenna looked down both cought in each others gazes for a moment. Vash thought he saw, for a moment, something in her eyes that wasn't there before. But before he could really see, she broke the contact and looked out the window.

Clearing her throat Jenna said, "I think we need to be careful Vash. Fantus and I smelled quite a bit of fear in that room downstairs." She looked intently back at Vash, the hint of whatever it was he saw earlier completely gone, "Watch yourself, I get this feeling that its not going to be me that has to worry about the imposter."

Vash stood up, mentally shaking his thoughts into order. "I do this a lot Jen, don't worry about me. Everyone's already afraid of me. Its you I'm worried about."

As he turned to leave Jenna caught a glimpse of the emotion that he always tried to hide from her. She reached out, grabbing his arm, "Vash, whatever happened to you, I'm sorry."

Vash smiled a sad smile and placed his hand over hers, "Its ok. Don't worry about it." He walked to the door and as he closed it over his shoulder said, "And get some rest! We're going to need it!"

When he was gone Jenna turned to the window and punched the casing, "Damn it! What the hell was that?" She looked out over the buildings and thought, _What is wrong with him? Hell, I should be asking what is wrong with me?_ She stood up and folded her arms, _How can I be falling for a man that I have only just met? I don't even know anything about him!_ "Damn it!" Jenna cried and she flopped onto the bed, "Fantus is right, I do like him. I hate it when he's right!" she said into the pillow.

Jenna arose before the suns did, dressed and headed for the stables. Upon reaching them she heard Cyric whicker at her from his stall. Smiling she headed in to find him awake and restless.

"You sense it too eh?" she asked him as she rubbed his powerful neck.

_How can you miss it! It's all over! I don't like this Jen, I don't like it one bit!_

Looking out over the stall door she said, "I don't either, but what choice do we have? We can't just leave him. Besides," she added with a mischievous smile, "We haven't been in a good skirmish in a while."

Jenna rubbed Cyric down and brushed out his coat until it produced a silvery sheen like moonlight. Then she braided her colors; red, black, and silver, into his mane and tail.

Cyric flicked his head at her, _What are you doing that for? We aren't in a parade are we?_

Jenna laughed and continued to braid, "No, we aren't in a parade." She sighed and looked sheepish, "Actually its a lot more selfish than that. Mr. Smith made it clear to me that he didn't think that a woman was fit enough to guard this caravan."

_Ahh, _Cyric said in understanding, _So we are going to play dress up in hopes we intimidate the rest of the group._

She smiled and got an evil look on her face, "I want no one thinking that I am just some mere woman out pretending she can do a man's job." she laughed a bitter laugh as she finished the last knot.

Cyric knew not to argue with her. This had always been her soft spot. Jenna never liked being told that she couldn't do it because she was a woman. He shook his head and blew out his nose softly. Cyric was thankful that Vash didn't see her like that, otherwise, there could be trouble.

_Are we using the usual battle regalia?_

Jenna snorted a laugh, "Yea right. Could you imagine the look on their faces if the Black Knight rode out? They would scatter like leaves on a breeze!" then she sighed and went over to the packs on the floor. "No, just the saddle blanket and the ribbons. I'm wearing my leathers with my circlet."

_Are_ _you going to carry your sword like that?_

Jenna looked down at the sword that she had automatically buckled onto her belt, just abouve her left hip. She thought about it, then shook her head, "No. I would be too tempted to use it should something happen, and that would break his heart." she added softly _And mine_.

Cyric looked at her sharply, but what ever it was that had just run through her head was gone. He watched her wrap the DragonStone and hilt in an old piece of leather and place it in the sheath on his saddle. Jenna stood up and began to put his tack on. First went the pad, then the red saddle blanket that had her crest sewn into it, silver dragon with its mouth agape, holding a sword in one hand, and a black rose in the other. On its head it wore her father's seven-point crown, a marking of her rank and her heritage. Jenna took a step back and admired her work. "How does that feel?"

Cyric shifted about on his hooves, "Good." he said out loud.

Jenna raised an eyebrow at him. Cyric just shook his head like nothing was wrong. Shrugging she grabbed the bridle and slipped it over his head, the black leather blending into his fur perfectly, making it look like the silver dragons embossed in it and the red stones on the forehead and nose straps were directly painted onto him. "Now you look like the true warrior you are." she said rubbing his head below the horn. "Lets go, I still need to get myself ready."

Jenna walked with Cyric to the hotel, making a pretense of securing him to the rail outside as she went to get herself together. "I'll be out in a bit. I can send Fantus down to keep you company. Got to make sure they are both awake anyway." she rolled her eyes, then smiled and kissed the side of his head. Before the door shut behind her she turned and waved.

Once upstairs she by passed her room and went to Vash's and banged on the door. Then without waiting for a response, she used her powers to unlock his door and opened it. "Get up you two! This is your wake up call! The first sun has just risen above the horizon and the clock downstairs says its almost 7:15!" She heard two grumbles and placed her hands on her hips. Then she grinned evilly. _GET UP NOW!_ she shouted in both their minds.

Fantus fell onto the floor and Vash sat bolt upright. "Good. Now get a move on. Cyric is waiting downstairs for us. I'll be out in a bit." She turned and left the sleep stunned males to fully wake up.

Vash shook his head trying to clear it. Then he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. _It's way too early!_ he thought.

"Damn it woman!" came the out raged grumble from the floor on the other side of the bed. "Why does she delight it tormenting so much?"

"I don't know, I was about to ask you the same question." Vash replied. Then he sighed an over dramatic sigh, "Since I have now been scared witless and am fully awake, I guess I'll go get ready." He stood up and looked at the door, where moments before she had stood, "It's going to be a long trip." he said shaking his head as he walked into the bathroom.

Fantus jumped onto the windowsill and stretched while he yawned, showing his long needle like teeth. He reached up and opened the window. "Vash! I'm going to go for a hunt, I'll meet you down by Cyric." Without waiting for a reply, he jumped out and took off into the dawn sky.

Vash stuck his head out of the bathroom and called "What?" Seeing the open window and Fantus gone, he assumed he had left. Shrugging, he closed the window and went back to his shower.

He finished in the bathroom and got dressed. Vash checked his bullet supply as he packed everything up and found he was running low. "Well, if Jen's right, I might need to get some more of these." He sighed. "I sure hope she's not." He packed what he had in various pockets and threw everything else in his pack. Stepping to the door, he took one last look around and left his room. Vash paid the owner and walked outside into the dawn air. Taking a deep breath he let it out in an explosive sigh, "Ah! What a beautiful day!"

To his right, Cyric snorted. "Well hello there my four footed friend! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you on this fine morning?" Cyric regarded him with his liquid eyes, making Vash squirm. "Well, um, yeah. I am going to go purchase some extra bullets," he said uncomfortably as he set his bag down near the rail, "So I'll be right back. Later!" He waved a nervous wave and bolted for the gun shop around the corner.

Cyric shook his head and stomped his foot.

"You know, that really wasn't very nice." Fantus said from his usual perch on Cyric's rump.

Cyric turned his head to look at him.

"I don't see why you don't like him," Fantus continued around a large chunk of meat the had just torn off of a rabbit-looking carcass, "I mean he's not that different from us." he swallowed and took another bite, "sure he's a big baby and all, but look what's around him!" He gestured at the buildings with the carcass, "No war, no evil sorcerers, no dark god. He just has to worry about stupid crack shots taking aim at him." takes another bite, "He's just a bit soft." He swallowed his last bite and grinned, "Jenna will shape him up real nice won't she!"

Cyric snorted, _Just what are you getting at you green imp?_

_Oh nothing._ Fantus tried to look as innocent as he could.

Cyric let it go. He didn't feel like arguing with him, and he had an idea of what he was talking about anyway.

"What she got you all dressed up for?" Fantus asked pointing at the saddle blanket.

Cyric snorted, "She wants to make it loud and clear that she's not just a trophy. So we are going into battle mode. Not that it will make a hell of a lot of difference on this world."

"Well, what ever makes her highness happy." Fantus shrugged.

Just then Vash came strolling back up. "Hey guys. Is she not down here yet?"

Cyric shook his head and Fantus answered, "Nope, Her Highness is trying to make an impression." he pointed at Cyric's saddle.

For the first time that morning Vash noticed that Cyric looked very different, very regal, very, "Is she planning what I think she is planning?" he asked shrewdly, his eyes narrowing at the ornate bridle and saddle, braids and saddle blanket.

"Oh you better believe it. She plans on making sure that that this group of miscreants know _exactly _what she can do…" Fantus answered.

"And that she means business." Vash finished for him. Then he sighed and looked thoughtful, "But why all the elaborate stuff? Cyric looks like he's about to ride off to some crazy battle, not guard a caravan?"

Fantus shrugged and Cyric said, "Mr. Smith must have said something to rile her up yesterday. If showing her rank makes her feel better, then let her do it. What harm could it do?"

"None that I can thing of off hand." came a voice from behind them.

All three of them looked up to see her standing on the porch. Vash caught his breath. She was standing with one of her hands on her hip; the other was holding her jacket and a long pole. She was wearing a form fitting leather vest, leaving her muscular arms bare, except for a silver armband in the shape of a dragon, with a large flat red stone for a body. She also wore the tightest leather pants he had ever seen before in his life, showing off every curve and muscle in her lower body. _Easy Vash. _he said to himself.She wore her usual brown boots and at her waste was the double gun belt he had helped her buy earlier, only it held two long knives criss-crossed behind her back along with the pockets the extra rounds were placed in for her guns. Her hair was neatly braided and flung over one shoulder; the silver circlet with the two intertwining dragons around the small ruby was back on her forehead.

"Oh, would you three stop gawking at me like I'm some kind of exotic bird! For heaven's sake!" She stomped down the stairs to where they were standing, leaned the pole in her hands next to Vash's bag, and put on her jacket, much to Vash's disappointment. She glanced at him and stuck her tongue out and went back to rummaging in her saddlebags.

Vash rolled his eyes and decided it was best to ignore her. Instead he watched curiously as she slipped a type of harness over her head and one shoulder so it laid flat against her back. "What's that for?" he asked.

Jenna smiled a wicked smile; "This." she picked up what Vash had thought was a pole and handed it to him. It was a fighting staff, an expensive one too by the look of the silver inlaid within. It was made of a dark wood that was almost black, with silver dragons etched into it, the same as found on Cyric's bridle, only each of them had a small ruby for an eye. The silver dragons ended about half way down the staff at a strip of more silver about 8 inches wide. Wide enough, he realized, for a two handed grip. The bottom of the staff was plain, save for a single spiral of the silver that continued to the base, which was capped in yet more of the silver. Vash let out a low whistle, "Man, you must have paid a pretty penny for this!" He handed it back to her, "If I were you I wouldn't flaunt that around."

Jenna grunted as she slung it in her back harness, "Don't worry, they won't get near it, and if they do, its because I hit them with it."

"Looks more decorative than effective if you ask me." Vash said cynically.

"Well its not. I mean it is, but it isn't." Jenna pulled it back out and held it in her hands. "The silver metal is actually called Silveron. The dwarves mine it and covet it above all else. It's stronger than dragon scales and lighter than air. Having it woven into the ebony of the actual staff has made it nearly impossible to break the wood. So actually, it is quite practical." She spun the staff in a circle and slung it back on in its harness and grabbed Cyric's reins. "The dwarf who made it for me took some liberties when he created it. It is a little extravagant to my taste. Could have done without the rubies," she made a sour face then shrugged, "But to a dwarven craftsmen, the finished product is everything."

They began to walk towards where they were supposed to meet the rest of their group. Vash was still admiring her staff, among other things, when Fantus called out from the air, "In coming!" All three of them looked up in time to see the green drake come barreling toward them. Cyric took steps back; Vash jumped out of the way with a squeak, and Jenna stood and rolled her eyes. At the last second he unfurled his wings to land perfectly on Jenna's shoulder, a huge grin on his scaly face.

"Show off." Jenna said as she poked him affectionately in the nose. "What was all that about. I didn't even know you took off."

Fantus shrugged, "Went to check things out. Our wonderful 'Vash the Stampede' is there already with the rest of his cronies. I think you are going to have a tough time convincing them that you're serious." Then he looked at the real Vash, "Other than that, everyone is waiting for us."

Jenna growled, a sound coming from deep within her chest, but said nothing. She put on a determined look and began to regally march her way over to the rest of the guards for the caravan.

Fantus flew up and landed again on Vash's shoulder, sighing. "I wish that girl would just let it go! Her one weakness has always been her pride. One of these days she might just take on someone who can best her." he shook his head, "I hope for her sake she never does."

Vash and Fantus stood for a moment watching her march off to face the rest of the men. _I won't let that happen._ Vash thought fiercely to himself. Which surprised him. Didn't seem to surprise Fantus however. He laughed a knowing sort of laugh.

_She's got you under her spell now too I see._

Vash shook his head and glared at the drake, _What are you talking about?_

_Everyone who meets her feels they have to protect her. Her family, her people, her men, Cyric and I, and now you. There is just something about her that draws you in, wanting to keep her safe._ Fantus looked off into the distance remembering something from the past. Then he laughed, _Then she goes and does the same for you._

It was at that moment that Vash realized, for all of his mischievous antics, sitting on his shoulder was a being much older and wiser than he was. He didn't know what startled him more, the fact that Fantus was old and wise, or the undeniable truth that he was right about Jenna.

Before Vash could comment he heard Jenna's impatient voice in his head.

_Come on slow pokes! We are going to be late if you don't move your asses!_

Fantus snorted, "Yes your highness." he said sarcastically so only Vash could hear. As they he started walking Fantus continued, "My she's in a fowl mood today." Then he flashed Vash a grin, "Sounds like it could be a fun trip!"

Vash ran to catch up to Jenna and when he reached her, she wasn't pleased.

"Bout time! What were you two doing back there? Figuring out why the sun rises? Com one, they're waiting for us!"

Vash and Fantus looked at each other and then at Cyric.

_Don't look at me! I don't know what's wrong!_ Cyric said defensivly

Shrugging they all followed her the last few yars to the outside of town where they were supposed to meet Smith and the rest of the men that were guarding the caravan.


	12. Caravan

Hello everybody! Again I appologize for my updates being few and far between. I will assure you that I am working on this story and doing my best with the little time I have between work and other projects I have to get done. Summer hours start and I'll be home earlier in the day so I hope to be able to write alot more and update more often. (But then I've said that before and life happens 0P) Anyway, here's chapter 11, hope you like it, let me know what you think, etc. Later Gaters 0)

**Chapter Eleven – Caravan**

The caravan was a large group of various sized automobiles, from cars, to trucks, to a good-sized sand steamer. It was stretched out over a far amount of distance. Vash's group watched for a few moments as the workers scurried here and there, putting together the last few minor details before they headed off.

To the left of the end of the caravan was a large group of approximately fifty men gathered around a flat bed truck. Vash nudged Jenna and inclined his head in that direction. She followed him over and the stood at the back of the group.

The man that was standing in the bed of the truck looked up from his clipboard as they approached. After squinting and shielding his eyes from the sun glare, he smiled and called out, "Ah Mr. Wolf, Miss Saradin! How nice of you to finally join us." Jenna and Vash recognized the voice belonging to Leonard Smith. He made two marks on the board and looked up again and addressed the whole group. "Now that we are all here, lets go over the terms shall we?" Clearing his throat he began, "Now, let me make this very clear. All of you will be paid in full when it reaches Mercia safely! And not a penny sooner."

"How much!" someone yelled from the group of men, a few more chorused in a "Yeah!"

"Well, lets see." Smith said as he began to leaf through his papers, "Ah! Here it is! $$300 a day."

There was a general murmur of consent through the group of men. It must have been a good amount cause Vash was grinning from ear to ear.

"All right, I'm leaving it up to you to decide how its done, but I want this caravan guarded well and kept under control, got that! If anything happens out there I will hold each and every one of you responsible." Then he turned to a man in a gray coat and brown hat, standing a little bit away from the rest of the men, "Now Mr. Stampede, since you have, er, the most experience in this matter, I am putting you in charge." Turning back to the rest of the group, "Good luck gentlemen, See you in Mercia." With that he jumped from the truck and strode off towards the main office buildings.

Jenna snorted and turned to Vash, "Well that was dumb."

"What was?" he asked her.

"Putting the imposter in charge."

Vash shrugged, "He probably did it cause he was scared of what might happen if he didn't."

Jenna turned back to the truck where the man in the gray coat and hat had just climbed up on. Then she crossed her arms, pursing her lips as she studied him. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in the air around her. When she went to touch the imposters mind, it was closed off from her. Although it wasn't uncommon for humans to be able to shield their minds, it was rare. Before she could voice her concern, the impostor began to speak.

"All right people listen up." His voice was a soft but very firm tenor and he spoke with such confidence that Jenna almost believed that he could have been the real Vash the Stampede. "There arefifty-two names on this list. I want four groups ofthirteen evenly spaced along the caravan. One at the head, two in the middle and one coming up behind. I…"

As he spoke he was surveying the group and abruptly stopped when he spotted Jenna and Vash. They watched the imposter jump off the back of the truck and slowly approach them. He was a couple inches shorter than Vash, with cool blue eyes and long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His face was handsome with high cheekbones and the chiseled look of one who spent a lot of time on the road. His coat was long and gray, hiding a handgun and a rifle that they both cought a glimpse of when the wind blew. He had a red handkerchief around his neck, a plain white shirt and jeans with knee high black boots.

Vash watched as the imposter stopped in front of Jenna, fists clenched and jaw muscles tight. Vash couldn't understand, but for some reason he was feeling very protective of the woman standing next to him, and was ready in case this imposter tried anything.

"Well Miss," the imposter began with an arrogant smile, as he looked Jenna up and down "I think you are in the wrong area. The woman folk are in the sand steamer. Please allow some of my men to escort you there."

Jenna smiled a cold smile in return, "I am not mistaken. I was hired by Mr. Smith the same as you Mr. Stampede. I am where I am supposed to be and await my orders."

The imposter laughed, as well as the rest of the men in the group. Vash gulped. _This isn't going too well is it?_ he thought to his other two companions.

Fantus answered _Nope_, and Cyric shook his head, causing the other 'Vash' to notice him.

"And what is this beast that is behind you?" he said calmly.

_Uh oh, that's not good._ came the worried thought from Fantus.

_What?_ asked Vash.

_He insulted my friend. No one insults my friends._ Jenna growled in all their heads. Then she answered the question with a forced calm, "He is my horse and my friend. And I warn you, insult him or any of my other companions and you will not live to see another sun rise."

Vash shuddered inwardly as he listened to her. "Jenna, you promised," he said to her quietly

_I know and I will not break it unless you release me of it. _Jenna said in Vash's head. Closeing her eyes she took a deep breath calming herself. When she opened them she looked at Imposter Vash (as they now refered to him as) with such fierceness that he took a step backwards.

Jenna smiled her cold smile again and said, "Now that I have made myself clear, can we get this show on the road?"

Vash rolled his eyes.

Imposter Vash looked a little startled, and then quickly regained his composure. Stepping back Imposter Vash addressed the rest of the group, "All right I want those groups formed now. Miss…?"

"Saradin." Jenna supplied.

"Miss Saradin and her companions up front. The rest of you spread out!" Turning back to Jenna he said, "I want you and your horse to act as a scout. You will report back to me directly understood."

Jenna nodded and looked and Vash, "C'mon Wolf, lets go." Vash nodded and followed her to the front of the line.

Jenna looked at him and noticed he had put his sunglasses on again and he was wearing a very stone-faced expression. She nudged him with her elbow. "Hey, What's with you?"

Vash grunted, but didn't answer.

She stopped and looked at him, "Are you jealous Mr. Wolf?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Vash stopped and turned around, "No." he lied very unconvincingly.

She laughed at him, "Now who's in denial?"

"I'm not jealous. I just don't trust this Imposter Vash, that's all."

"Uh huh." Jenna said with a twitch of a smile and a raise of her eyebrow.

Vash turned on his heel and walked off towards the front of the line. He didn't know why that creep made him so furious. He'd dealt with many of his kind before. It should have just been a cut and dry thing. He does his job, the imposter tries something, and he stops him and saves the day. But something about this was different. Something about the way that man looked at Jenna, the way he moved and the way…. Vash realized what it was. She was right. He was jealous. Why? Why did he have the sudden urge to punch in that arrogant bastard's face? _What the hell am I talking about? She was never mine to begin with. Vash! What the hell is wrong with you!_

"Your jealous of a man that she obviously already hates, and wanting a woman whom you can't have." he muttered out loud to himself. The sudden epiphany hit him like a thunderbolt. He stood there stunned. _Oh God, I'm doomed._

"What's a matter lad? You lost or something?"

Vash looked up and saw an older man standing in front of him. He had brown hair and a pleasant face. He was wearing a broad brimmed hat, jeans, a blue shirt and a brown vest that matched his boots. Vash shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts and said "What?"

The man repeated his question, "You lost?"

Just then, Vash realized that Jenna wasn't near him. "Yeah. I think so." he said bewildered as he looked around for her.

"Your with the woman aren't you?" the man asked as he began to lead Vash to where he was supposed to go.

"Yeah. She was here just a moment ago. I seemed to have lost her." Vash said, still looking for Jenna.

"No you didn't. She lost you." the man replied with a chuckle.

Vash looked at him like he was nuts, "What do you mean?"

"After that spat you walked off, she mounted that beast of hers and passed you with out you even noticing." He chuckled again, "That must have been some quarrel."

Vash looked at the man speechless. His mouth tried to move, but somehow it wasn't working.

The man laughed and held out his hand, "I'm Peter Green. I'll be your partner for this ride Mr. Wolf; since your original one has her own job to do."

Vash took the proffered hand and shook it, smiling. "Nice to meet you Peter Green."

"Pleasures all mine, and she's over there." Green pointed with a knowing smile on his face to where Jenna was standing with Cyric and the other 'Vash.' "I'll meet you at the jeep." and he walked off.

Vash turned cold watching her talking with the imposter. Things seemed casual enough, but something about that man set Vash's teeth on edge. Shaking the premonition from his mind he walked over to where they were standing. As he approached, the other 'Vash' made a hasty farewell and walked off.

"What'd he want?" Vash asked with a little more vehemence then he wanted to.

Those perfect ears didn't miss a thing. She quirked her head so she was looking him in the eye, "He just wanted to try one last time to persuade me to go with the other women." She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Why is it that men can't seem to grasp the fact that women can fight too?" she asked him. Vash shrugged. He was watching the imposter retreat to his own car. Jenna followed his gaze. "You know Vash," he turned back to look at her, "He's not getting anywhere near me."

Vash looked a little guilty. She moved closer and laughed. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Stop worrying."

Vash watched her in stunned silence swing up onto Cyric's back. When she looked back at him, she was all business again.

"Fantus! I want you to stay with Vash and the rest of the caravan." she barked out the command like she was the one in charge. Flashing Vash a quick smile, she dug her heels into Cyric's flanks and rode to the head of the column, leaving Vash standing by himself with Fantus on his shoulder, the drake pouting at being left behind.

It took all of his self-control to keep from running after her. Vash shook himself and began to walking towards the jeep. A little smile creased his face as he put his hand over his cheak where Jenna just kissed him. "Maybe there's hope after all." Vash said as his small smile became a grin.

"That's some woman you've got there." Green said with an appraising look in Jenna's direction.

"Huh? Oh, um she's not mine." Vash laughed nervously, the grin not quite leaving his face. "She doesn't belong to anyone."

Green smiled, "Is that so?" but his eyes told Vash that he didn't believe him.

Fantus snorted, _Got that right! Only one man has ever tamed her, but if my suspicions are correct… _He mused to himself. _When Cyric gets back we are having a nice long talk about our Lady._

Green had jumped back at the flame that shot out of Fantus' nose and was looking at Vash with wide frightened eyes, "What _is_ that thing!" he breathed.

Fantus and Vash exchanged looks, "This is my friend Fantus, he's uh, well…" Vash didn't quite know how to explain Fantus.

"Incredible!" said Green in an awed voice. He leaned forward to better inspect the bright green lizard.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." warned Vash, "Fire tends to shoot out of him at unexpected times."

Fantus turned to him and putting his hands on his hips, stuck his forked tongue out at him.

Vash just smiled his goofy grin and turned back to Green. "So, when do we get this show on the road?" he asked thankful that Green's attention was not elsewhere.

Green grunted, folded his arms, and leaned against the jeep. "When ever his high and mighty says we can go. If I were Smith, I wouldn't have let that bastard anywhere near this caravan." Vash and Fantus winced. "I don't trust him." he finished.

"Funny, Jenna said the same thing." Vash said, trying to sound unaffected by what Green had just said.

"Jenna, that's the girls name?" asked Green. Vash nodded, his gaze going unconsciously over to where she and Cyric were waiting for the caravan to move. "She's a pretty little thing. I would keep a good eye on her if I were you. I think Vash the Stampede has his eye on her, along with every other man in the caravan."

"Yeah like you didn't notice." Fantus said with a snicker under his breath.

Vash gave him a dirty look, _Will you shut up you little monster! No one asked you! _Vash was blushing behind his sunglasses. Fantus began to snicker all the more.

Before Vash could say anything more, a shot rang out and some one shouted "Load up and move out!"

"C'mon Wolf, lets get going." Green said as he moved to open the driver's side of the door. Vash walked around to the passenger side and got in. Fantus jumped down to his lap and sat straight up, like a cat, as he watched out of the windshield.

"Good Lord! That things got _wings_!" Green exclaimed.

Fantus obligingly stretched them out so Green could better see them.

"Show off." Vash said.

Fantus sat even more proudly as he re-folded his wings. Vash rolled his eyes and Green started the car, eyes still wide.

"Well let's get this show on the road." said Green. And they were finally moving. Vash prayed that Jenna's Mahiza Rhai wouldn't show her face.

Jenna sat upon Cyric on a hill that over looked the whole caravan. She shaded her eyes as she looked out over the mile long train of those weird horseless carriages these people used as transportation. She spotted Vash leaning against one of the machines, talking to some one. Her augmented sight allowed her to see that he was an older man, wearing a hat, a blue shirt and jeans. He seemed to be friendly, and Vash seemed to be enjoying his company. She felt Vash had a good judge of character so the man couldn't be bad.

Thinking about the gunman made her gaze drift back to him. He wasn't hard to find, that red coat of his made him easy to see. She smiled as she remembered the look on his face when she kissed his cheek. She blushed slightly. She didn't know why she did it; it just felt like the right thing to do at the time.

Before she could begin to berate herself for letting her emotions get the better of her, a shot rang out and some one yelled for the caravan to get moving.

_You ready?_ She asked Cyric.

He whinnied a joyous sound and reared before he took off.

Jenna laughed at him as they raced across the desert "I take that as a yes!" she shouted above the wind. He flicked his head as he ran.

She let him gallop at his leisure until they were about a half a mile ahead of the caravan. Then she reined him into a trot. "I think we are at a good enough distance to begin our scouting." Then she scowled, "Not like there is much to scout out. All of my worries are back at the caravan." Unconsciously she turned around to look at the large dust cloud that marked where the caravan was.

Cyric chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about him. He's lasted this long I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Jenna snorted, "Who said I'm worried about him? Just concerned that some one will recognize him for who he is and he'll get hurt again." She turned back and shaded her eyes as she began to scan the terrain in front of her. "That idiot gets in enough trouble on his own that I don't want another starting it for him."

"Who Fantus?" Cyric asked slyly.

"No, Vash. I…"

Cyric began to shake with laughter, the force of which caused him to stop moving.

Jenna had been caught. "Cyric you tricked me." she growled.

"No I didn't. I simply stated that 'He' would be all right. Which 'He' you put in there was entirely up to you." He turned his head so he could look into her stunned and blushing face. "Fantus and I aren't blind girl." Then he looked back ahead and moved forward without another word.

Jenna growled at him under her breath, but chose not to rise to his bait. Instead she concentrated on the landscape ahead. They were entering into a type of canyon. The rock walls were not solid, but they were close enough together to give Jenna the feeling of being enclosed. She hated that feeling. She was a dragon, born to fly, to be free and soar. She scowled at the walls of the canyon and turned her eyes to the skyline. She watched the puffy white clouds drift over the rocks, and through the gaps between.

Together, Cyric and Jenna traveled in silence, watching the rocks around them. Occasionally they would see a bird fly, or a large animal of some sort, and Jenna would contact it with her mind, learning how the animals of this world behaved, and getting a report of things to expect a head.

It was around noon when Jenna saw another large flying animal soaring above. She tapped Cyric on the shoulder and said, "Should I ask our friend if there is a place to stop ahead for lunch? I'm getting hungry and this is just stupid to continue. There's nothing out here for miles!"

Cyric nodded and snorted his agreement. "I need to stop and rest. These rocks are starting to get stuck in my hooves."

Jenna closed her eyes and let her mind go, drifting up into the sky until it came in contact with the creature above her. Very gently she touched its mind and slowly got a response. She smiled a comforting smile in the creatures mind, reassuring it that she meant no harm. Then, using images, she asked it where a good place was for the large "snake," as she had learned the aerial creatures called the caravan, could rest for a while. Jenna heard the creature bellow loudly, and showed her a place in her mind where the rocks of the canyon fell away and left a large open area. She thanked the creature and withdrew into her own mind. With a soft sigh she came into herself and opened her eyes. "I hate being grounded." she muttered to herself, then more loudly she said, "Our friend says that there is a large open place just up ahead. We should reach it in a few minutes and I can check your hooves for you."

True to the creature's word, they entered into the large rubble strewn clearing not two minutes later. Cyric stopped and neighed uncertainly, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that there had been a wizard's duel here."

Jenna nodded in agreement, "These rocks look like they have been blasted, not knocked over naturally." She dismounted and began to inspect the charred rocks in front of her. Jenna turned back to Cyric, "This doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before." She walked over and rubbed Cyric's neck, "We'll have to ask Vash when he gets here what he thinks of all this. Now, for those hooves of yours."

Twenty minutes later Jenna had picked out several large stones from Cyric's hooves. She stood back up and dusted off her hands. "There, feel better?" Cyric nodded and stomped each hoof in turn. "Good. Now to contact Vash and let him know where to tell his High and Mighty to stop."

Cyric snorted, "I thought you were to report directly to his High and Mighty."

"Yes, that was what I was ordered to do, but since when do I follow orders?" Jenna winked at him.

"Oh Gods, here we go again." Cyric rolled his eyes in exasperation as Jenna closed her eyes to contact Vash.

Vash meanwhile was bored out of his mind sitting in the car, watching what seemed like the same scenery over and over again. Fantus was asleep in his lap, Green had exhausted every story about his wife and family, and since Vash didn't like to talk about himself for obvious reasons, conversations came to a stand still. He leaned on the doorframe with his elbow outside the car and his head in his hand. _Man, I wish Jenna were here. She may be irritating, but at least she's more entertaining than this! _He heaved an over dramatic sigh. _Well, I guess I shouldn't complain too much, if things stay this quiet, this job is going to be cake. _He closed his eyes, imagining her in her leathers, letting his brain take it where it wanted too. He was just about to kiss her when the dream Jenna smacked him upside the head. Vash opened his eyes with a start. _Even in my dreams she still hits me! _He thought as he absently rubbed the back of his head.

_You weren't dreaming Pin Head. I did hit you, well sort of._

Vash let out an embarrassed squeak and began to panic. Green looked over at him, "Are you alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh yeah I'm great! HAHA!" Vash laughed nervously.

Green shrugged and went back to driving the car. Vash went back to panicking.

_What the hell are you doing sneaking into a man's head for! It's not right!_ He did his best to send the thought only to her.

_Uh huh. Well it can't really be helped when I am trying to contact you and find myself trapped in one of your little fantasies. It's nice to know you care so much._ She said with a hint of playfulness and sarcasm.

Vash felt himself blushing, but sensed that he wasn't the only one. That some how made him feel just a little better about being caught. _I can explain everything! See I was bored and wondering what you were doing…_

_Stop! _Jenna said. _I really don't want to know what is going on in that spiky head of yours at the moment. I was just trying to get a hold of you so you could tell Imposter Vash that there is a place to rest up ahead._

_Oh? And what makes you think he's going to listen to me? And if he did listen to me, what makes you think he's gonna want to stop? Besides, your supposed to report to him directly, remember?_ Vash said acidly.

Vash felt Jenna sigh in exasperation. _I don't know he's going to stop or if he's going to listen to you, and yes those were my orders, but I'm not exactly in a position to let him know now am I? But you are. And I trust you. _She added.

_Gee thanks. _

_Would you stop being so childish and just go tell him, or at least send Fantus or something._

_All right all right. But I'm not going to do this every time you need to get that loser a message._

_Fine, I'll keep that in mind. _She mocked him. Then she was all business, _We are a half an hour ahead of you, well, more like twenty minutes now. I'll see you then, all right?_

_Yeah, see ya._ Vash pouted.

He heard her laughter in his head, _Vash, would you stop feeling jealous already? I just asked you to tell him that I found a place to stop, not that I wanted a date or anything! You can be such a baby some times._

He still felt her smiling at him. And it drove him nuts. _Sor-ry! I'll let him know and talk to you later! _

She laughed again, _No your not! And thank you. _Then she was gone.

After grumbling under his breath about it not being fair that she always got the last word and having to be right, he nudged Fantus in his lap. "Hey Fantus, I need you to do something for me." he whispered

"Huh what?" he asked sleepily. He stretched his fore legs in front of him and yawed a big yawn showing all of his needle sharp teeth.

"Jenna just found a place to stop for a bit. I need you to go tell," he looked over at Green, who seemed to be off in his own world, then held up his hands and made quotes with his fingers " 'Vash' for me, er, I mean her."

"Why did she talk to you?" Fantus asked indignantly.

"Because you were asleep stupid. Now go tell him."

Fantus glared at him, "Please?" Vash pleaded.

"Alright, I'll go." Fantus jumped onto the windowsill muttering, "Sleep never stopped her before." and took off into the sky towards the lead vehicle.

Fantus caught a breeze and used it to maneuver his way over to Imposter Vash's jeep. He hovered over the back bar of the roll-cage, folded his wings and gracefully landed, perching behind Imposer Vash and the three other men with him. They hadn't seen him land so Fantus decided to listen in on their conversation.

"I tell you I've seen that guy before!" said a dark haired tall man in the back seat.

"Shut up Howard! Anyone could have seen anyone before!" said the man next to him.

"You shut up Rick." Howard turned and leaned forward so he was between the two front seats, "I'm telling ya boss! I think we have a problem. I've seen that blond guy before in areas where Vash the Stampede has been seen! I really think its him."

"Oh please!" said the man in the front seat. "What would the real Stampede be doing guarding a caravan _and_ traveling with a woman? The guys a psychopath not to mention a huge womanizer, he's not a goody-two-shoes."

Fantus smiled to himself, _That's what you think!_

"Quiet all of you!" Imposter Vash snapped. Immediately all three passengers shut their mouths to listen. "I want no more of this 'Real Vash' talk. As far as everyone in the caravan is concerned _I_ am the real Vash, understood?" All three nodded their understanding. "Good. But just in case Howard is right, I want him watched. If it turns out it is him, we may have to take action." Fantus gulped and watched as Imposter Vash laughed an evil chuckle. "I think we need to watch that woman too. If she's working with him, you can bet she'll be just as much trouble as he is. Maybe, we can even coerce her into double crossing him…" Imposter Vash seemed to be talking to himself now.

Fantus didn't stick around to hear the rest of Imposter Vash's musings. He unfurled his wings and took off back to where Vash was.

Vash was idly watching the other jeep when he saw Fantus suddenly take off. _Uh-oh. Something is wrong._ He thought as he watched Fantus soar over and land on the jeep. "What's up?" he asked the green drake.

Fantus opened his mouth to speak when Green said, "Wow! That was amazing! He flies just as nimbly as those hawk-birds them rich people always have."

Fantus looked from Vash to Green and grumbled. Green looked at Vash for an explanation.

"Uh he says thank you." Vash answered. Fantus shot Vash a look, Vash shrugged at him.

Green smiled and said "Tell him he's welcome." Then went back to driving.

_Ok what's wrong? Why didn't you answer Green?_ Vash asked Fantus.

_Because I think it's best if Imposter Vash doesn't know I can talk, or understand what's going on._ Fantus replied.

Vash crossed his arms over his chest and looked over the rim of his glasses. _I take it you found out something._

_One of them thinks he recognizes you._ Fantus began. Vash's eyes narrowed as he listened to Fantus' story.

_So, _Fantus finished, _I think I am better help if I pretend to be a dumb animal and do some watching of my own._

_I think you could be right. Should we contact Jenna now? Or wait till we meet up with her? _Vash asked Fantus.

_Don't need to._

Vash and Fantus both jumped.

_You two were talking loud enough that I heard most of the conversation from here! _Jenna said. _I take it then you didn't tell him about the lunch stop?_

_No._ Both said sheepishly.

_Oh well. Doesn't matter now. You should be here in a few minutes, you were closer than I origonally thought. We can talk more then._

_All right._ Both said still sounding sheepish.

Jenna laughed at them.

"What's so funny?" Cyric asked Jenna as she broke contact.

"Oh nothing. Vash and Fantus were both broadcasting." Then she sighed. "What I was afraid of has happened." Jenna was sitting on one of the rocks. She looked up and squinted at the unicorn. "One of Imposter Vash's men recognizes Vash. So we've now been marked." She threw a rock off into the distance.

Cyric stamped his foot, "We were marked as soon as Your Highness swaggered in and threw your womanhood in the jerks face!"

Jenna looked up and gave the unicorn a dirty look, but said nothing. She threw another rock across the clearing. The sounds of the cars were growing closer. She looked over at the entrance to the canyon and saw the dust cloud growing larger. "They're here." She stood up and leaned against the unicorn. "Those mechanical charriages of theirs move a lot faster than I would have expected."

Cyric snorted in agreement.

Imposter Vash's jeep was first to arrive, followed by one holding four men Jenna didn't recognize, then Vash's jeep. After them came the actual caravan. She watched as the front passenger of Imposter Vash's jeep stood up and signaled the rest to stop. Once things stopped moving, Imposter Vash jumped out and walked toward where Jenna was standing.

As Jenna walked towards the caravan with Cyric right behind her, Imposter Vash yelled, "Why have you stopped?"

Jenna waited till she was standing in front of Imposter Vash before she answered. "There is nothing up ahead for miles and I was hungry. I thought this would be a good place to stop for a rest and get something to eat." Jenna didn't wait for an answer; she started walking to where Vash had gotten out of the car with Fantus.

"Yo Wolf! How was the trip so far?" she called as she approached Vash.

Vash waved back, "Oh probably the same as yours." he grinned. When she reached him he looked over her shoulder at Imposter Vash. "Oh, you've done it now!" he said with a laugh.

Jenna turned and saw the Imposter staring at her with his fists clenched.

"What'd you do?" Vash asked.

"I told him we were stopping cause I was hungry and I thought this a good place to rest." She turned around and waved at Imposter Vash. Turning back she clasped her hands behind her back in a childlike manner and looked up at Vash, "Besides, we were getting pretty bored and lonely out there all by ourselves." she grinned up at him.

Vash rolled his eyes, "Why me?" he whined.

"Because you're cute. Now come on, lets go get something to eat."

Imposter Vash watched as the man named Wolf walked away with the woman and her horse. He ground his teeth in frustration and anger. _How dare she!_ he thought. _If she continues to get away with stuff like that, I am going to loose face in front of my men, and if that happens, we won't be able to pull this off! _He took a deep breath and steadied himself. _I am just going to have to have a talk with her tonight when we make camp. _With that, he turned on his heel and began calling out orders and organizing for the rest stop.

Twenty minutes later found most of the group sitting around the area eating lunch. Imposter Vash had organized the vehicles so that most were in a large circle around the clearing, the sand steamer in the middle for protection.

Jenna sat on a rock next to the jeep that Vash and his new partner Peter Green rode in. Vash was sitting in the drivers seat, one leg propped against the dashboard, the other on the ground. Green was sitting a few feet away with his wife and two children.

"He's a nice man." Jenna commented as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah he's alright." Vash replied.

Jenna turned to look up at him. His sunglasses were hiding his face, but she could tell from his voice something was wrong. "You ok?" she asked him.

Vash grunted in response and continued to eat.

Jenna cocked an eyebrow but let it drop. She looked around the clearing at the scorched rocks and decided that this was as good a time as any to ask him what he thought about them.

"Hey Vash," she began.

"Yeah?" Vash looked at her over the rim of his sunglasses.

"I was just wondering. Do you know what caused all these rocks to fall over and look all scorched?"

Vash didn't answer, so she continued. "On my world I would assume that there had been a wizards duel, or perhaps a young dragon had gotten the urge to test their fire. But I know that there aren't wizards here, and seeing as I'm the only dragon on this planet that I know of," She twisted in her seat so she could look him in the eyes, "What caused all the destruction."

She watched his eyes, which seemed to be trapped in a memory. They were sad, but the sadness wasn't as deep as it was when he talked about his past. Then she saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Care to share with the rest of us?" she asked him gently.

Vash snapped back into reality and blinked. "Oh what?" he asked seeming to have forgotten she was there.

Jenna smiled a half smile, "The rocks. You were about to tell me about what you think caused the rocks to look like this." Jenna already had an idea.

"Bounty hunters, about six months ago." Vash looked around at the whole canyon, "I'd forgotten about this place." He stopped and grinned at her, "Gave those boys a run for their money! I taught them a valuable lesson that day."

"What? To stay away from Vash the Stampede?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. I helped them to understand that the world should be made of Love and Peace!" He put one fist over his heart and with the other hand he crossed the index and middle finger in her face.

Jenna looked at him in open-mouthed skepticism. Shaking her head she lowered his hand. "Your joking right?" she said, her look going from skepticism to disbelief.

"No. This world is made of Love and Peace!" Vash said it with so much enthusiasm he fell right out of the jeep and onto his head.

"Wow, if that's Love and Peace, I don't think I want any." Jenna said grinning at him.

"Owww." was all Vash could manage.

Jenna laughed as she helped him to sit back up. "Nice going." she congratulated him.

"Shut up." Vash mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Both of them looked up as a shadow fell over them. "You alright Wolf?" Green asked Vash.

"Yeah. I just slipped." Vash answered.

Jenna nearly spit out her water.

Vash shot her a dirty look, "That's not very nice."

"I know. But you have to admit, that was really funny." Jenna said trying to smile while she choked.

Green was looking from one to the other, smiling as he did so. Vash had told him earlier that she was just his friend and partner. Seeing them interact showed Green that there was something there, even if _they_ didn't see it.

"All right people! Time to move on!"

Green turned around while Jenna and Vash leaned around him to get a better look. One of the men that Fantus described from Imposter Vash's car was standing on a rock next to the sand steamer. "Come on! Lets go! Vash the Stampede wants to be on the road in ten minutes. And you don't want to make him angry." To emphasize his point he shot his machine gun into the air. It worked, because people started moving very quickly.

" 'You don't want to make him angry' well that's rude!" Jenna said taking on a haughty expression and folding her arms. "How stupid. Can't even threaten innocent women and children himself. He has to send a lackey to do it. Pitiful. Just pitiful. I think I've lost all respect for Mr. Stampede…Whoa-OW!" Jenna looked over the rock she was just sitting on at Vash, who had on one of his idiotic smiles.

"Sorry about that Jen. I stretched and hit you on accident." Vash said innocently.

Green knew a fight when he saw one, and seeing the look on Jenna's face confirmed it. He decided that this was the time to excuse himself and help his wife. He cleared his throat, "Um right. I am going to go make sure Eleanor and the children make it safely onto the steamer. I'll be back as soon as They're safe." and he rushed off to where his wife was waiting impatiently for him.

"Why did you push me?" Jenna demanded as Vash stood up and then helped her up.

Vash still had on the same idiotic grin and was about to answer, but was interrupted by Imposter Vash.

"Saradin. I want you riding at the head next to me. I'll let you know when I want you to scout out a place to stop for the night." Imposter Vash said. Then he looked at the real Vash. Jenna watched as the two men tried to stare each other down. Imposter Vash looked away first, turned and walked away. Jenna couldn't help a triumphant _YES!_ go through her head. It quickly melted when she saw that Vash was still staring after the other man.

"Vash." She called. "VASH!"

"Huh?"

_Men._ She thought as she rolled her eyes. She decided to change the subject. "You never answered my question. Why did you push me?"

As soon as his black mood came, it went. His grin was back on his face, "I didn't push you."

"Yes you did!" she pushed him sideways as they walked over to where Cyric and Fantus were waiting outside the circle of cars.

"I did not. I told you I was stretching." he gently shoved her back.

"LIAR!" she yelled playfully.

Vash took on the airs of being injured and looking at her over the rim of his sunglasses said. "Me? Jenna I'm hurt!"

Jenna stuck her tongue out at him. Vash just laughed at her.

"I did it because you were talking to much." Vash finally answered her seriously.

"Talking to much? I just said that I had lost faith…oh, I see what this is." Jenna grabbed his arm so he would stop walking. "You took that last comment personally didn't you?"

Vash got all flustered, "What! I…er…that…NO!" he finally blurted out.

"Alright, so you didn't" Jenna said not believing him, "But just incase you did, I have full faith and confidence in you." she poked him in the nose, "And you have my trust." Then she looked over at where Imposter Vash and his cronies were, "He doesn't deserve to steal your name, or the honor of licking the dirt from your boots!" she said acidly. She turned back and looked into Vash's wide eyes and put her smile back on, "Shall we go?" she asked as she began to walk over to where Cyric now stood by himself.

Vash stood frozen in his spot. Then he shuddered. "SCAAARY!" he said to himself.

"You're just noticing that now boy?" Fantus landed on Vash's shoulder.

Vash shuddered once more then walked over to where Jenna was explaining their new orders to Cyric.

_We have to WHAT?_ Cyric yelled in all their heads.

"What? What do we have to do now?" Fantus asked as they approached.

_Jenna says that she and I have to ride next to that…that…_

"Imposter?" finished Vash as he folded his arms. "Yeah I think Jenna was a little pissed about that too." Vash said as he realized the cause of her earlier comment.

Vash smirked and watched Jenna blush slightly as she inspected Cyric's tack. She cleared her throat, "Its all about power. I usurped his, now he is trying to keep me under control. That's all."

Vash was shocked at how calmly and accepting she sounded, apparently Fantus had the same thoughts he did.

"And you're just going to let that happen? Miss 'No man can make me do anything?'" Fantus squawked.

People turned to look over at their little group. Vash clamped his hand over the drake's snout, "Shh! I thought we were going to pretend you were mute!" he hissed.

Fantus said something, that came out "I uz! I st ied may."

"What?" everyone said in unison.

Fantus removed Vash's hand, "Well if you would have let me go you would have understood!" he said annoyed. "I said, I was, I just got carried away." Fantus turned back to Jenna with wide eyes, "Its just so shocking that the Dragon Princess is following orders from the scum of the earth!" he said mockingly.

"Oh shut up. Not like I have a choice." Jenna said sullenly.

"Hey you two!"

Vash and Jenna spun around and saw the same man from earlier standing behind them.

"Vash is getting impatient, lets get a move on." The man got a wicked look on his face and added, "Or else!" Then he walked away.

Fantus puffed himself and began to mimic the man, while everyone else rolled their eyes.

Jenna mounted up, and then offered Vash her hand, "Want me to take you over to your jeep? It will be much faster and then the 'or else' won't happen." she said sarcastically.

Vash paled, "Um, no that's ok."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now get going before we get into more trouble than we already are." Vash said seriously.

Jenna looked at him curiously, but held her tongue. "Alright, but you better hurry."

"Don't worry about me. Go!"

"See you tonight!" Jenna smiled and waved. Then kicked Cyric into motion, leaving Vash and Fantus behind.

"Well let's go!" Vash said and began to jog over to where Green waited for them. Once they were settled, the gun went off again, and the caravan began to move once more.

Jenna sat hunched over in the saddle as she listened to Imposter Vash and his men talk. Every once and a while one of them would look at her and make a comment to the guy next to him and they would laugh. Jenna would then roll her eyes and look away.

_This is ridiculous. _She thought to herself. Then she opened her mind to Cyric so he could listen in, _You know, why didn't he just put shackles on my wrists and tie me to the saddle?_

Cyric chuckled, _There wouldn't be much difference would there?_

Jenna cocked her head to one side; _You don't think he would let me ride back with Vash do you? I mean we would be doing the same thing right? Just not right next to him._

Cyric shook his head, _Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. It would just depend on how much power he feels like giving you back._

Jenna snorted, _Right. That man couldn't hold a stick to the amount of power I really have._

_Jenna, you may be able to annihilate him with a thought, but you must remember that he can hurt these people before you do._

Jenna sighed heavily, _I know Cyric, I know. Its just he's so infuriating and horribly arrogant that I just want to blast a fireball in his face._

Cyric chuckled, _We all do. But go ask and see what he says._

Jenna turned Cyric and rode closer to the car. When Imposter Vash noticed her he looked at her, and then looked back at the road. The rest of the car went silent as they waited to see what would happen.

"Yes?" Imposter Vash finally asked her.

"Mr. Stampede, since I am doing no good at the front here, I was wondering if I could at least ride with my friends until you need me." Jenna asked as politely as she could. _Since you've already done a nice job at humiliating me._ She growled in her head.

"And why should I?" he asked her in the same uncaring tone.

"I already told you, I'm of no use until you need me. I'm also bored and would like to talk with my partner."

Imposter Vash didn't answer for a long time. Jenna thought for sure that he was going to say no, and was about to move Cyric around when he finally nodded and said "Alright."

With great control Jenna said, "Thank you Mr. Stampede." as courteously as she could manage. She turned Cyric and headed back to where Vash and Green were following.

Howard looked at Imposter Vash with shock written all over his face, "Boss! Why'd you do that? I thought the plan was to keep her as close as possible."

Imposter Vash smiled, "It was. I changed my mind. If we are to win her over to our side, we need to get her to trust us. I think I made my point with her. Look at how politly she asked instread of telling me. I can always call her back. Besides watching them interact my come to an advantage to us in the long run." _And show me how best to make her see that her future lies with me. _

The other men in the car looked at one another, a little bit of confusion on their faces.

_This wasn't the what he was say'n earlier but, oh well _Howard shrugged, and the subject was dropped.

Vash was watching what he could of Jenna up front through the dust, and he wasn't the only one. Fantus stood with his front paws on the dashboard, glowering in the same direction Vash was looking. Even Green would glance in that direction every once and a while. All three were so tense that when Fantus finally roared in frustration everyone jumped.

_This is so dumb! Look at us! Worrying as though we are a bunch of old women! _Fantus snorted in disgust.

It wasn't until Vash heard Green ask him if everything was all right that he realized that Fantus was speaking directly to him in his mind.

"Uh yeah. Jenna's pet is just angry because he got left behind again, that's all. Isn't it little friend?" Vash said as he rubbed the top of Fantus' head. Fantus growled menacingly and Vash pulled his hand back with one of his stupid laughs.

Green still looked warily at Fantus, but nodded and went back to looking at the road ahead.

_Good thing Green has a brain and doesn't ask stupid questions._ Vash thought he said to himself.

_Yeah, good thing._ Fantus commented in his head. _I'm kinda sorry that I decided not to talk out loud._

_Would you stop listening to my thoughts?_ Vash asked him sarcastically.

_Stop broadcasting. I think you could stand another lesson from Jenna._

Vash grunted in reply, but otherwise said nothing. He looked back to where Jenna was and found her missing. Panic started to rise in his chest as he looked around for her.

"Looking for something."

Vash spun in his seat and looked slightly behind him. Sitting on Cyric with an amused expression on her face was Jenna. She urged Cyric so they were riding parallel to the car.

"Where'd you come from?" Vash asked her in surprise.

"Oh, around." she answered evasively. Vash just rolled his eyes and looked forward again, trying hard to hide his smile of relief.

"I see that!" Jenna said, still amused.

Vash cleared his throat and put on one of his stone faced expressions, "See what?" he said as he pushed his sunglasses farther up on his face.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "You know, you can be a real pill sometimes!"

Vash let the corners of his mouth twitch, "Look who's calling the kettle black."

"Oh shut up!" Jenna said as she took a playful swipe at his head.

"Welcome back Jenna." Green said from his position behind the wheel, "Its always a pleasure to have a lovely lady around." he said with a big grin and a wink.

"Why thank you Mr. Green." Jenna said, and then she stuck her nose is the air, "Its nice to know that some men still know how to welcome a lady. Unlike some people I know." She looked directly at Vash while saying the last comment.

"Yeah yeah." he said as he rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

Fantus was snickering as he watched them talk. He exchanged a quick look with Cyric and they both nodded. Jenna was still giving Vash a dirty look and he was still starting out the windshield, so neither saw the exchange take place.

"Oh for crying out loud! I get Mr. Stampede to let me go and now your going to sit and sulk? I was having a better time at the front with them!" Jenna said as she jumped from Cyric's saddle into the back seat of the jeep. She watched as Vash's shoulders tightened up and he looked back at her with disbelieving eyes, his mask of stone gone.

"You were?" he asked in a surprised voice. Green glanced back at Jenna and laughed under his breath.

Jenna looked at him for a moment, but instead of being angry, her face softened, and she shook her head, "No Pin Head, I wasn't." She looked back to the lead car and shuddered, "I'd rather have you not talking to me then all of them talking at once." Jenna leaned back and put her hands behind her head. "This is definitely much better. And now you three can stop worrying about me." she added with a wink, then laughed as Fantus sunk down and the two men looked sheepish. "You guys didn't think I couldn't feel you staring at me did you?" Jenna laughed as she leaned forward. "Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me." she said with a fake sniffle in mock sadness.

Vash turned around and looked at Jenna over the rim of his glasses, "Oh I'm so touched by your gratitude." he said sarcastically. When she started laughing he took a swipe at her head, which sent him off balance because of his awkward position. Jenna fell over laughing as she dodged, but Vash fell onto Green and caused him to loose slight control of the car.

"That's enough you two!" Green yelled at them in a very commanding voice.

Jenna and Vash both sat up and looked at their feet, "Yes sir." they both said at the same time. For a time there was silence in the car.

Jenna figured it was safe to talk again and leaned forward, "So, what have you two been up to while I've been gone? Anything exciting?"

Green and Vash exchanged a glance, "Um, you pretty much hit it on the nail." Vash said sheepishly with one of his grins.

"Huh?" Jenna asked perplexed.

_Everyone has been sick with worry since you left. Blondie has been doing nothing but stare at your ass the entire time you've been gone._ Fantus answered for everyone.

"I did not!" Vash yelled indignantly as he blushed as red as his coat.

Green looked startled, "You didn't do what?" he asked confused.

"I uh, well that is…" Vash blubbered as he tried to find the words to explain his outburst.

"I said," Fantus spoke out loud, "That all anyone has been doing is worrying about Jenna."

Green went white, while Jenna was looking at Vash with her head cocked to one side and an eyebrow raised.

"My butt huh?" Jenna asked Vash at the same time Green said, "He can talk!"

Jenna and Vash ignored Green and let Fantus get himself out of trouble.

"Um…" Vash said as he turned around to stare out the windshield.

"Um what?" Jenna said in innocent curiosity. She watched as Vash shrunk down into the collar of his coat. She smiled and poked him in the shoulder, which made him slide down farther, "C'mon Vash. Does it look that good?" she asked him playfully.

_I'm not answering that question. I'm already in enough trouble thanks to the sparkler. _Vash thought to himself.

_No, you're not in trouble. I'm flattered, really I am. It's not everyday that some one worth my time stares at my butt._

Vash turned around quickly in his seat and looked at her with wide eyes over the edge of his coat.

Jenna winked at him, then made a sour face, _Usually it's the creeps._ Then she smiled at the utterly confused expression on his face. _You were broadcasting again. I couldn't help myself._

Vash turned around and "Hurrumphed" in his seat and listened to Jenna's irritatingly sweet laughter behind him. He decided to ignore her and listened instead to Fantus and Green.

"So you've actually been able to understand everything that's been said this whole time?" Green was asking.

"Yup." Fantus answered, "I've been playing dumb so I can keep an eye on Vash the Stampede."

Green nodded as he looked at the road. Vash watched him, as he seemed to be struggling with something. "What are you exactly?" Green finally asked.

Fantus looked at Jenna and when she nodded, he answered the question, "I'm a genetically altered lizard." He said with a grin. Jenna rolled her eyes, Vash groaned and Cyric snorted, but that didn't seem to matter to Green.

Fantus' explanation seemed to be enough for him. Green shrugged, "Makes sense." Was all he said, and then he went back to driving.

The four companions all exchanged looks then shrugged. _I like him. _Jenna said to all of them, _I think we can trust him._

_I don't know. _Cyric answered.

Fantus snorted, _You never seem to 'know' any more Cyric. When are you going to?_

Cyric shot fantus a dark look, but held his peace.

Vash looked at Jenna, but she just shrugged and looked over the side of the car, seeming to dismiss the whole conversation. _Ooook. _Vash thought to himself. _I guess that means to just leave it alone then. Oh well. _And he went back to watching the jeep ahead of him.

They remained in the silence for the rest of the trip that day, either falling asleep or just admiring the scenery. It wasn't until the first sun was beging to set that their quiet time was interrupted.

"MISS SARADIN!" came the call from a bullhorn at the front of the line of cars, startling everyone in Vash's car.

"MISS SARADIN. VASH THE STAMPEDE WANTS YOU FRONT AND CENTER! NOW!"

Jenna swore in a language that Vash had never heard before. Vash and Green exchanged looks as Jenna's tyrade contined.

"Can't that man just leave me alone! He's made his point" She complained as she began to climb up onto the door of the still moving jeep.

"Well he did leave you alone for a few hours." Vash pointed out. "Longer than I thought he would."

Jenna muttered her agreement and then whistled a shrill whistle. Looking back over her shoulder at the men in the jeep she said, "Wish me luck. I'll see you gentlement in a bit. Fantus-"

"I know! Stay here." Fantus grumbled as he folded his arms in Vash's lap and pouted."

Jenna smiled and looked back to where Cyric was galloping towards their jeep from farther back in the line of cars. She braced herself, reached out, and before Vash could stop her, grabbed Cyrics mane and hauled herself into the saddle.

Vash sat opened mouth as he watched her turn and wave and ride off.

"Reckless." Green said as he shook his head.

Vash sighed, then laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah she is, but she seems to be able to handle herself. To himself he thought _I hope_.

Jenna rode up to the front of the line and came parallel to the head jeep carrying Imposter Vash and his cronnies.

"Ah there you are scout. Its about time you showed up. Vash was getting impatient." Said the man next to Imposter Vash.

Jenna bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything she might regret later. Instead she sat quietly and waited for her orders.

When she didn't speak the man next to the Imposter continued, "We need you to scout out a place to set up camp for the night. There are a lot of people so we need a large place and fairly soon. Vash wants camp set up before the second sun goes down."

Jenna nodded, "Anything else?" she said in a flat voice.

"No that will be all for now." Imposter Vash said in a dismissive manner as he kept driving, not even bothering to look at her.

Without another word Jenna kicked cyrics flanks and took off in front of the caravan. _Vash! Tell everyone I'm scouting for a place to camp. I'll check in every fifteen minutes or so. If you don't hear from me, find me._

_Will do. _Answered Vash. He then looked at Fantus and repeated what she said. Fantus nodded and then continued to look straight ahead.

They rode in silence as they waited for Jenna's check ins, which came in fifteen minutes like promised. A short sentence telling them where she was, then she continued with her scouting.

Thirty minutes later Vash looked up at the setting suns to see a familiar form silhouetted by the second sun as it touched the horizon.

"Found her." Vash said outloud as he watched the first car reach where Cyric was standing. Fantus woke up long enough from his nap to see what Vash was talking about, then went back to sleep.

"Looks like we're going to be stopping sooner than I thought." Green said watching the breaklights ahead of him as he began to slow down. "Good. The sooner we get to sleep. The sooner tomorrow will be here and we can get this adventure overwith."

Vash looked at Green with surprise, then mild amusement, "I take it your not enjoying yourself then?"

Green grunted, "Not one bit. This was just a way to make some quick cash and get my family moved to a new place. Hopefully quieter than the last." He sighed, "If I had known Vash the Stampede was going to be leading this journey, I wouldn't have signed up at all."

"Ha ha, yeah me too." Vash agreed as he sunk lower in his seat at looked in the opposite direction.

Green looked over at the unknown outlaw with concern, "You alright Wolf? Your looking kinda pale."

Fantus looked up at Vash as he replied, "Oh I'm fine. Been in the car a bit to long. Get motion sickness sometimes." Vash lied and laughed his obnoxious laugh to hide his unease. Fantus rolled his eyes and put his head back down. By now Vash realized the drake was only faking his nap.

Green smiled a knowing smile, "My daughter gets motion sickness. Don't worry son, we'll be out of here soon and then you can put some food in ya. That will make you feel better."

"Haha, I hope so." Answered Vash, surprised that his lie actually worked as he sunk farther into his seat.

Fantus flew up to his shoulder and wispered "Lucky you."

Vash mumbled something that sounded like "shut up." And then ignored the Drake when he started laughing.

Twenty minutes later found Vash, with Fantus on his shoulder, and Green standing by the jeep that they had just parked, watching the sand steamer as it slowed, making its way into the center of the extra automoiles. Once in positon, the driver of the steamer cut the engines and the gangplank was lowered for the passengers.

"Well boys, its been fun, but I've got some people to go meet. Give that Lady of yours a kiss for me would ya." Green said with a wink. Walking away he waved over his head and without turning he said, "Goodnight."

Vash stood rooted on the spot while Fantus sat of his shoulder laughing. Gaining some of his composure Vash knocked the drake from his perch. "Shut up sparkplug." And started walking away.

Still laughing from the ground, fantus sat up and pointed a clawed finger "Oho! Sounds like someone hit a soft spot!"

Vash stood up straight and turned around to face the lizard sitting on the ground grinning maliciously. Walking over to where the drake sat he bent down so he was eye to eye with Fantus, "That, my friend, is none of your business."

"HA!" answered Fantus, "You can't fool me. Your as red as your coat and I've caught you staring at her serveral times just today!" Giving Vash a sly look, "You like her don't you?"

"I uh, I…Wait why are you spying on me!" Vash asked trying to dodge the question.

"Oh don't change the subject Mr! You like her! And I don't spy, that's rude." Fantus folded his arms and managed to look injured.

Vash smaked his forehead and stood up, "This is rediculous. I'm arguing with an over grown lizard."

"Why _are_ you arguing with an over grown lizard.?"

Vash jumped and turned around to see Jenna standing behind him with a curious expression on her face.

"Um, no reason. Just a simple dissagreement. That's all. Heheh." He responded lamely. Next to his ankle Fantus snickered. Vash knocked him over and grinned his stupid grin at Jenna.

"Ok." Jenna answered disbelievingly. "Then I'll leave you two to finish. When your done, come find us over there." She pointed toward some rocks outside of the circle of cars not far from where the jeep was parked.

"Sure. We'll be there." Fantus snickered again and Vash kicked him a second time.

Jenna nodded, still looking suspiciously at them and walked away.

Vash watched her as she walked, leading Cyric over to their intended camp site. _Do I like her? _He asked himself, then he shook his head, _No, I can't. _He_ won't let me. But still maybe just once…_

Fantus climbed back onto Vash's shoulder and watched the outlaw's face as he watched Jenna. When Fantus saw the mischeivious glint in Vash's eye and his mouth twitch into a smile, and knew what he was thinking.

"Word of warning to you before you try something stupid." Fantus began.

"Hmm?" Vash asked still in his little fantacy world.

"She's very prideful and not one to try anything on with out her wanting it. Remember what happened to the guy in the last town?" Fantus pushed off Vash's shoulder and launched himself into the air and headed for the rocks where Jenna had stopped.

"What! Fantus I wasn't, I mean, wait a minute." Vash called to the Drake.

Fantus stopped mid air and turned on the spot, getting quite a few stares from people standing around them.

_She likes you Vash, but be careful. She's not going to let you know that. Hell, she'd kill me for telling you. _With a grin Fantus spun back around, _Good luck my friend!_

Jenna meanwhile had stopped setting up the portable stove and was watching Vash and Fantus with curiousity.

"Just what are you two up to?" she asked no one in particular.

"More mischief. Probably invloving the imposter." Cyric said with a shake of his mane.

Jenna smiled, "Probably, knowing those two." _Still… _she thought, not quite convinced. Shrugging, she got the stove working and began fixing dinner.

"Here they come." Cyric announced.

Looking up from the pot she was stirring, Jenna saw Vash and Fantus walking towards them, Fantus with a smug look on his face, Vash looking thoughtful.

"Done with your argument?" She teased.

"What, oh yeah. We're done." Vash said grinning back and looking at her like he knew something he shouldn't.

"What?" Jenna asked uneasily.

"Oh nothing. Mmmm! Something smells really good!" Vash pushed past her and made a bee-line for the steaming pot.

"Men!" Jenna said as she threw her arms up in defeat. "Always thinking with their stomachs, among other things." She mumbled under her breath as she walked over to where their rations she'd been given sat and pulled out some extra spices.

"Huh? Did you say something Jen?" Vash asked as he sat staring into the pot of boiling stew.

"No, nothing at all. Now move before you start drooling into our food!" Jenna answered and pushed Vash out of the way, thowing the new ingrediants into the pot.

"I am not drooling." Vash answered as he vigerously wiped his chin. "Is it almost ready?" he asked anxiously.

Jenna rolled her eyes and kept stiring. "Not if you keep pestering me. Va-I mean Wolf do me a favor and slice the bread please." Jenna barely caught herself in time to not say Vash's name out loud.

"Why do I want to cut the bread?" Vash asked as though the slip didn't happen.

"Because it will make the time till we eat go faster. Its in the bag there next to my staff." Jenna pointed as Vash began to look around for the bread. "Here, use this," Jenna stood up and drew one of her long knives to pass to Vash, but stopped as Vash pulled out his own from somewhere within his coat. "Where'd that come from?"

Vash shrugged as he began to slice the bread loaf. "Just something I picked up along the way." He answered.

Jenna nodded and sheethed her own blade. Then she went back to stirring the stew. Fifteen minutes later Jenna leaned over the pot and tasted the contents. With a satisfied nod she turned to her companions, "Dinners ready boys. Eat up!"

"Sure smells good!" Vash said enthusiasticly as Jenna began to laddle the steaming liquid into their bowls. Fantus and Vash quickly sat down and began shoveling food into their mouths.

Jenna laughed as she watched them eat. "That good?"

"Mmmph goof." Vash and Fantus answered together, both mouths full.

Jenna laughed and walked over to Cyric and began to remove his tack as he ate from his grain bag.

Vash swallowed, "Aren't you going to eat anything Jenna?"

Looking over her shoulder Jenna answered, "Yeah, once I finished cleaning Cyric up. Its been a long day, and I'm afraid if I stop, I won't get back up." She smiled and went back to removing Cyric's saddle. As she stepped back her knees gave out and pain shot through her chest, the weight of what she was holding forced her to fall backwards. Jenna let out a scream as she dropped the saddle and began to turn to break her fall.

Vash watched in slow motion as Jenna began to fall. Before anyone else even seemed to be aware of what was happeneing, he was on his feet and catching her. "You alright?" Vash asked her.

Jenna clutched at Vash's coat and used his arms to push herself into a position where she could look him in the face. "Yeah I think so. I forget sometimes that just because the wound lookes healed, it may not entirely be fixed." She let out a tired laugh, "I guess I've pushed myself little hard today." She said.

Vash helped her stand up, "Seems like I've been making a habit of catching you these last few days, not that I mind or anything." He added with his stupid grin.

"Thank you Vash I appreciate it." Jenna then looked around and realized he was still holding her, "Um Vash, I think I can stand now."

"You sure?" he asked as he tentativly let go, then watched as she began to wobble undsteadily, "Nope," Vash said, "No you can't." Before Jenna could protest, Vash scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her over to the fire.

"What are you doing Vash! Put me down! I can walk just fine!" Jenna began yelling as she struggled to get free, but his grip was so tight that struggling wasn't getting her anywhere.

"No I won't put you down and we're under cover remember?" Vash told her calmly through her thrashing. Jenna stopped moving and allowed him to set her down next to the fire and serve her some food. "Now eat." Vash said pushing the bowl of stew into her hands. "I'll take care of Cyric." _If he'll let me._

Jenna looked at him with a dubious expression on her face, but did as she was told, watching Vash cautiously approach and finish removing Cyrics tack.

"He's a good one, that boy." Fantus said quietly from Jenna's shoulder.

"Just what are you up to Fantus?" Jenna said as she watched Vash carefully removing the rest of their gear.

"What me? Why would I be up to something?" asked the drake innocently.

Jenna turned and looked the drake square in the eye, "Because I know you and when it comes to my life, your _always_ up to something."

"Says you!" Fantus said with a hint of guilt in his voice. He jumped off her shoulder and curled into a ball next to the fire, muttering to himself the whole while.

Jenna ignored him and looked into the fire. As she sat by herself, she tried not to think about Vash, about Mirva, and especially about Kale. How long she sat like that she wasn't sure. It wasn't until she heard footsteps beside her that she pulled herself out of her meloncholy.

"See, Cyric's not so bad once- oh. Its you." Jenna had been expecting Vash but had looked up to find The Imposter standing over her. "What do you want?" she asked with disdain as she looked back into the fire.

"I would like to have a word with you if that's alright." Imposter Vash answered.

Jenna glanced up, then back to the fire. "I suppose so."

"Alone please Miss Saradin."

Jenna looked up to see Fantus awake next to the fire, and Vash and Cyric staring at her, all three listning intensly. Vash stood with his hand casually on his holster, but Jenna knew he was ready to pounce if the oportunity presented itself.

Looking back at The Imposter Jenna said, "alright," standing up she added, "Where would you like to have this talk?"

"Its such a pretty evening I thought a walk would be nice." Imposter Vash said in a suave voice. "Would you care to join me?"

"No, I really wouldn't," Jenna answered and watched his eyes harden, "But since I have no choice I'd be glad to."

"Thank you." Imposter Vash said as he extended his arm, but Jenna pushed right past him.

"I'll be back. Save a donut for me." She called over her shoulder as she left the fire light. Imposter Vash didn't even acknowledge that there was anyone else, he turned and followed her.

An angry monster growled inside of Vash's chest and when Cyric and Fantus both turned to look at him in surprise, he realized it was actually him. Clearing his throat he said, "Ah sorry guys. Got a little peace of food stuck in my throat. Heheh."

Fantus raised one of his scaley eyebrows at Vash. Cyric came around to stand beside Vash and said, "Steady boy. She'll be alright, trust her"

Vash's eyes narrowed and he put his hand on the stallions neck, "I know that and I do trust her, but I don't trust him. I'd just like to know what he's up to. My gut tells me that somethings about to go down." He looked over at the sand steamer and the many passangers roaming its balconies, "Just what is inside that thing that is so damn important?" Vash asked himself.

Fantus flew up to sit on Cyrics back, "Does stuff like this happen all the time here?" he asked Vash enthusiasticly.

"Yeah it does," Vash answered a bit distractedly, then he caught the tone in the drakes voice, "Hey wait a minute, that sounded like you almost _want_ something to happen!"

"I uh, don't know what your talking about." Fantus said and looked anywhere but at Vash.

Vash slapped his forehead _Why me?_ He thought and out loud said, "We don't want anything to happen. We needed a nice, easy trip to make some spending cash, and I thought you had had enough excitement for a while with your last adventure."

Fantus grinned, "We needed to do that last one, the world depended on it. This is for fun!"

Vash looked up at the sky and repeated "Why me?" Sobering, he looked in the direction that Jenna had gone with the Imposter.

"She'll be ok." Fantus said around a mouthful of donuts, "The area's pretty flat so we can keep an eye on her. So stop worrying." Fantus stuffed another donut in his mouth.

"Hey! Don't eat all of those!" Vash shouted turning around and taking the box from the drakes hands and beginning to stuff his own face.

"Gimme those back!" Fantus yelled back and tried to take the box from Vash.

Cyric shook his mane as Fantus and Vash began their nightly donut fight. Ignoring the shouts and the cursing, Cyric continued to watch Jenna in the distance. _You don't trust him Vash? Well that's one thing we can both agree on. Your still hiding something from us, but you have proven your good intentions. Him on the other hand…_ Cyric let the thought linger unfinished as he flared his nostrals and continued to watch the two figures in the distance.

Jenna let Imposter Vash take the lead as they began walking. When he didn't say anything to her for a good ten minutes, she became impatient. "Ok cut the crap. What do you want Vash?" Giving Vash's name to this man was like swallowing a bitter pill, she almost choked on it.

The Imposter stopped and turned to her with a cold smile on his face, "You are very shrewed aren't you Miss Saradin?" He didn't wait for an answer, but continued on. "I have come with a propositon for you." Imposter Vash let the smile fade from his face. "I am looking for a partner, Miss Saradin, and so far you are the only person on this excursion showing any promise."

Jenna folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" she said. "And why is that? Aren't all your flunkies enough for you?"

He laughed a humorless laugh, "See but that's just it. All these guys are _are_ flunkies, as you so perfectly put it." Imposter Vash clasped his hands behind his back and began to walk around Jenna in a thoughtful manner, "What they lack are the smarts. They are good at following orders and making sure other people carry them out, but I need someone who can think on their feet. You have proven that you are not afraid of authority or of questioning it and that you can think and act quickly. I like that about you Miss Saradin. My men, or flunkies, are just hired brusers who between them couldn't count to twenty." He stopped walking in front of her, looking directly into Jenna's suspicous eyes, "I need some one who isn't afraid to get their hands dirty, who, every once in a while, can help me make decisions," Imposter Vash reached out and caressed Jenna's shoulder, "among other things."

Jenna looked at his hand, reached up, and moved it back to his side. "I thank you for thinking of me, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." She turned and began to walk back to her camp.

"Why? I'm offering you money, power, anything you want. And I'm only offering it to you. Why would you want to pass that oportunity up?" He asked her with real confusion on his face.

Jenna stopped walking and turned, "Because I don't find your offer that appealing. Money, power, or anything else you have to offer me, doesn't matter to me." Shrugging she continued walking.

Imposter Vash laughed, "See that's why I want you" running he caught up with her and put himself between Jenna and her camp. "Your not afraid of me. You think for yourself and your not greedy! I can trust you."

Jenna folded her arms, "My answer, Mr. Vash, is still no. I'm here on a job to guard the caravan and make sure it arrives to its destination safely. That's it." Walking around him she continued, "I'm not here to join a gang and create chaos."

The imposter narrowed his eyes. Suspisions arose in his head. Just how much did she know or suspect about why he was there. As she passed him he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

There was no fear in her eyes. She looked at him calmly as he pulled her closer and repeated his question.

"You are supposed to be Vash the Stampede. Trouble follows you everywhere. I am assuming that you're here to cause trouble some how." Jenna said. Imposter squeezed her arm as she watched the panic rise in his eyes. Wincing she said, "Let go of my arm, your hurting me."

"It will only be considered trouble if your on the wrong side of it." Imposter Vash said through clenched teeth, "I'll ask you again miss Saradin, will you join me and help me. I'll give you anything you could ever want."

Jenna twisted her arm free, "All I want is to be left in peace. To travel with my friends and to make it to the next town with out any trouble. Can you give me that?" She said as she rubbed her arm, turned, and quickly began to walk away

His face grew angry. She dare defy _him_?

"You call those animals and that goody-two-shoes your friends?" Imposter Vash called after her.

Jenna stopped balled her hands into fists and counted to ten before turning around and answering. She had had enough of being polite to this man. "Yes I do. Those animals care about what happens to me and are loyal to me, and that man saved my life. He is the most caring and selfless man I know!" Jenna looked Imposter Vash up and down with open disgust, "You fall very short compared to him."

Imposter Vash laughed at her and closed the distance between them, "I fall short? I am Vash the Stampede, everyone fears me," his eyes narrowed and his features turned cold, "I get what I want."

Jenna glared at Imposter Vash, "No, you are not the real Vash the Stampede. I know him, and you are no where near who he is. You are nothing but a fake!" She turned her back on him and walked away just as quickly as before.

The Imposter felt that is was time to switch tactics with this one, if he couldn't get her on his side by asking, then he would use threats. He ran and grabbed her arm again, spinning her around to face him. "You don't want to make me angry Miss Saradin. Leave that group of fools behind and come join me and you can have anything you want, or consiquences you will not like will follow. I guarantee it."

"The only fool I see is the one standing before me. Now, LET ME GO!" Jenna shouted loud enough for people all around to hear. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch, some even moving closer for a better veiw.

"Vash," Cyric said in alarm, "I think something is wrong."

Vash stopped cramming donuts and looked up at Cyric. Turning slowling he looked over his shoulder to see Jenna arguing with the Imposter Vash, her body language clearly stating that she was not happy. Swallowing, Vash stood up, putting the donuts aside and began walking towards the shouting match. When he saw Imposter Vash grab Jenna none to gently, Vash began to run.

_Shit! This is not good. _Then he heard her yell. _This is really not good. _He began to run faster. Vash reached the scene in time to see Jenna hit the imposter square in the jaw.

Imposter Vash realed backwards as he let go of Jenna's arm. They both stood looking at each other, The Imposter wiping blood from his lip.

"You hit me." He said in a stunned voice.

"I told you to let go." Jenna said in a quiet voice. "Twice. Its your own fault."

An ugly snear apeared on the imposters face and he spat blood at Jenna's feet. "You'll regret ever doing that." Imposter Vash said in the same quiet voice. Remember that I offered to take you with me." Then looking Jenna up and down with his own look of disgust, he added, "I didn't want used goods anyway."

Vash watched Jenna's nostrils flar and her stance change slightly. Her pupils changed from round, to a slit in less than a second. He recognized that stance from the last fight she was in and knew that this guy didn't stand a chance. In the split second that Vash hesitated he discovered himself actually wanting Jenna to pulverise the human that stood before him. Vash's concience won out however and before Jenna could strike, he was already moving. Vash ducked under the punch she aimed at the imposter and in the same motion grabed her by the waiste and threw her over his shoulder.

"Time to go." He said as if he were merely out for a walk. Vash headed for the opposite direction of the imposter and the crowd that was now gathering. He had to hold on tight to his charge as she kicked the air and punched his back trying to get free. She was also screaming curses at Imposter Vash, and probably him, all the while in that same language Vash had never heard before.

Imposter Vash wiped the blood from his chin as he walked over to where his group of supporters stood watching. Howard approached him warily and asked, "What do we do now boss."

Without looking backwards Imposter Vash said, "Kill her."

"So does that mean that she's the one calling the shots?" Howard asked cautiosly.

"No," Imposter Vash answered, "The guy in the red coat is the brains, she's the brawns, but she knows I'm not the real Vash. Howard I think you were right." Imposter Vash stopped walking, "She also suspects we're up to something. We need to get them both out of the way before we can carry on with our plans, but they are too strong together. So here's what we do…" Imposter Vash's gang surrounded him to listen to his plan.

Enduring the screaming and the punches, Vash kept walking. Knowing what she was cabable of he wanted to get clear of the situation and allow Jenna time to calm down. Vash was now realizing that along with her powers and ability to heal herself, dragons had an amazingly short temper, one that he hoped he wouldn't be getting the brunt of now that her advisary was out of the picture. Vash didn't know how far he had gone. Even when she had stopped struggling, he kept walking, the tensness of her muscles told him that she was still angry, and if he let go, _She'll come after me. _He thought.

It wasn't until he heard her heave a large sigh and felt her body go completely limp that he finally stopped walking. Looking over his shoulder Vash could see her hair cascading upside down and her arms hanging limply next to her head.

"I'm ok." She muttered into his back, "You can put me down now."

Vash looked at her and raised and eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm calm now. I'm not going to do anything to him." Jenna answered.

"Him? I was more worried about me." Vash said with a slight look of aprehension on his face.

Jenna turned her head and gave him a reproachful look through her hair.

"All right all right. I'll put you down." Vash said as he bent and set her on her feet. She'd been upside down for so long that as soon she was standing upright, she lost her balance and Vash had to catch her again.

"Whoa, steady there." He said as he kept her upright with his hand.

Jenna put a hand on her head and murmered "dizzy." Then she shook her head to clear it and had to grab ahold of Vash's jacket before she completely fell over.

"Well that wasn't such a good idea." Vash said as he lowered her to the ground.

"I wasn't hanging upside down for my own amusement you know." Jenna answered and shot Vash a rather nasty look.

Vash sighed and sat down next to her. "Sorry about that. I just didn't want to see you get into trouble, or get hurt." Jenna snorted but stayed silent. Vash looked sidelong at her and saw her looking away from him. _Yup, she's still mad._ Blowing air out of his mouth he leaned back on his elbows and watched the moons and stars in the sky. _Best to just wait it out._ Vash began to hum the only song he ever heard Rem singing.

Jenna wasn't as angry as she had innitialy been, but her anger was still smouldering inside her. She couldn't look at Vash because she was afraid she would say something she would regret later and taking it out on Vash wasn't right at all when it was the Imposter who had said those hurtful words. Those words which still echoed inside of her head. "Used goods" he had called her, and looked at her as if she were a cheap whore. Jenna clenched her fists and began punching the sand between her legs, muttering curse words between each blow. Before she knew it she was crying along with those punches, her mask of anger falling away to reveal her hurt.

Vash watched Jenna from the corner of his eye. He sat silently while she punched the sand and muttered words that he could not understand, but could guess their meaning. While he watched her, he began to realize that the brave and often angry front she always put up was just that, a front. That her temper wasn't so much on a short fuse, but that it was her way of not showing her more vulnerable emotions and dealing with the situation at hand. _Much like me _Vash thought sadly.

Vash waited patiently until she was done expressing herself to the sand. He looked back up at the night sky and pretended to study the nearest moon. "Do you think that the old legends could be true?" he asked seamingly to no one in particular

Jenna looked up at him, curiosity written all over her tear stained face.

Vash glanced at her, then looked back up at the sky. "The moon," he said and pointed upwards, "do you think its true, that it could be made of cheese?"

Jenna almost choked. She had never heard something more obserd in her life. Jenna first looked at the moon, and back at Vash, then she began to laugh. Whipeing away her tears with the heel of her hand she said, "That's the most rediculous thing I've ever heard! Where did you come up with that?" and laughed all the harder when she realized what he was doing.

Vash grinned at her. _Mission accomplished. _He had known that as soon as he could get her laughing again, she'd be ok. After all, laughter was the best medicine to cure an injured heart. "You ready to go back now?" he asked her gently as her laughter began to die away.

Sniffling she said, "Yeah, and thanks." She smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he stood up, "I can't ever pass up the oportunity to help a pretty lady in distress." Vash helped Jenna to her feet and added seriously, "That was a very cruel thing to say, Jenna, and I'm sorry."

Jenna looked at Vash, her eyebrows furrowd in question, "Why are you apologizing? You didn't say anything wrong."

Vash shrugged as they started walking towards their campsite, "I just felt that someone needed to apologize for what that jerk said. I hate seeing you cry." He mumbled.

Jenna cocked her head to one side, a small smile playing at her lips, "What was that?" she asked, even though she had heard every word.

Vash looked around in panic, "I uh, nothing." He said as he laughed his stupid laugh and walked faster. "We'd better hurry or Fantus will have eaten all the donuts!" he called over his shoulder.

Jenna shook her head and smiled at his idiotic ways. "Oh Vash, what am I going to do with you?" she laughed and ran to catch up.


	13. A Tactical Disagreement

Ok so I actually got this done pretty quick since I'm coming up to a scene thats been in my head since I started writing. It was supposed to be a longer chapter, but my sister/editor read it and felt that what I had so far should be its own chapter. So, I've been working on ch 13 so I can get that one up, hopefully soon so you guys don't get mad at me 0) I'm doing my best! Thanks for your patience!

**Chapter Twelve – A Tactical Disagreement**

The next day proved to be uneventful after what happened the past evening. The imposter ignored Vash's party completely. The only contact he made with them was when he needed Jenna to scout a place to camp for the night. After that, they were on their own.

That night Peter Green and his family decided to join Vash's group for dinner. The conversations around the fire we light and full of laughter. Vash particulary enjoyed having some one new to drink with. Green's daughters were entranced with Fantus and were doing their best to annoy the little drake, much to the amusment of the adults. The laughter, however, didn't keep Jenna and Vash from being on their guard. Even through the alcohol, Jenna could tell Vash wasn't drunk, adding to her own suspisions that it was all an act. Though they both participated in the dinner festivities, they both stayed alert with weapons close and hand.

At one point in the evening Vash met Jenna's eyes and saw the worried look in them. _Don't worry, _he sent her mentally, _Things will be ok. We'll figure something out tomorrow when its light._

Jenna gave Vash a small half smile. _If its all the same, I think I'm going to go walk around for a bit. See if I can sense anything._

Vash shrugged _If it will make you feel better go ahead. Just don't go snooping where you don't belong. And don't go getting into anymore fights! _Vash grinned.

Jenna grinned back and stood up. "I think I am going to go for a small walk. Sitting around all day has made me a bit restless. I'll be back in a little while." She waved and walked away from the camp fire. Completely aware of Vash's eyes following her every move and the worry that she sensed behind them. _If your so worried come and join me._

_Nah. It might look suspicious if we both dissapeared. _Vash said and Jenna could hear the hint of playfulness in his mental voice.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and saw that his attention was back on the rest of the group. Shrugging Jenna left the firelight and began to walk around the edges of the camp. Her restless mind kept going over the events of the past week. With out realizing it, her steps had taken her to the main camp where Imposter Vash and his men were. Crouching behind a sand dune she watched the area from the shadows. The noise from the surrounding people made it hard for her to pick up on what they were saying, so she watched from her vantage point.

They all sat huddled around their fire and Imposter seemed to be drawing something on the ground in front of him. Jenna's eyes narrowed as she watched. The men below her seemed to be in a heated argument based on the body language she was seeing below. The Imposter sat back from the fight as he watched. Jenna's keen eyesight let her see the amused expression he had on his face. As the argument heated up, but before it could come to blows, Impostor Vash raised his hand and the fight stopped. Jenna strained her ears to hear what was being said, but the noise from the camps and the people on the sand steamer made hearing individual words impossible, and even her eyes couldn't read his lips from the distance she was at.

Frustrated, Jenna bit her lip and watched in silence. With the argument now over, it seemed the Imposter was beginning to give orders, or a lecture. Jenna rolled her eyes knowing how much the man loved to hear himself talk. After a long speech, four of the Imposter's gang left the camp and headed to where the automobiles were parked. Jenna squinted into the distance to try to see what they were up too. She saw their outlines climb into one of the jeeps, and without turning on any lights, drive away from the camp into the canyon they were about to enter into.

With a curse Jenna looked back into the camp and saw the men beginning to bunk down for the night. _Going to bed. _She thought to herself. _I think I've seen all that I need to anyway. I've got to go tell Vash. Its time we made our own plans._ Jenna crawled back until she was sure she was out of sight, and concentrated. Her edges blurred and where the woman once crouched in the sand, a large black and brown mottled owl with ear tufts that gave it the look of having horns, lept into the air on silent wings, heading back towards its human counterparts camp.

Vash sat staring into the distance. Green and his family had left their camp and Cyric and Fantus had both gone to sleep. But Jenna wasn't back. Her little walk had turned into a large walk, which concerned Vash. _She's been gone longer than she said she'd be._ He pursed his lips and looked at his sleeping companions. _If any of the time I've spent with her has shown me anything, its that she has a nack for getting into trouble. I guess I'd better go get her out of it. _He sighed. As he stood up he muttered "Why me?" under his breath and headed in the direction he saw her leaving in.

Fantus opened one cat slit eye and looked over at Cyric. They nodded to each other and went back to sleep.

Vash put his hands in his pockets as he trudged through the sand, following her foot prints, or what was left of them. As he did so, he began to realize what direction he was going. _I knew it! She did exactly what I told her not to do. Again! Doesn't she ever listen! She's probably gotten in a fight, _Vash stopped walking, _Or they've taken her captive, _"Or they've…" Vash didn't finish his own sentence. Instead he started running in the direction of the Imposters camp.

_Oh calm down!_ Vash heard the familiar voice in his head and stopped. _Give me a little credit! Now hold out your arm._

_What? _Vash replied, more than a little confused.

_Now who's not listning. Hold out your arm._

Vash did so. A large black bird swooped in on silent wings out of the night sky and landed on his outstretched arm. And settled all its weight on it too. Vash almost dropped her.

"You're heavy." He said with a grunt, "And just what are you?"

Jenna clacked her beak at him. _Its impolite to make comments about a person's weight, and I'm a dragon._

Vash gave her a glare. _That's not what I asked._

Jenna clacked her beak again, _The bird is called an owl, more specifically a Great-Horned Owl. _Then she pulled her head into her chest feathers in an owlish pout, _What do you mean I don't listen? I always listen. _

Vash turned and began to walk back to camp with Jenna still perched on his arm and rolled his eyes. _Ok so you listen. But you don't obey! I told you not to go snooping. That's all we would need is you to get busted where you shouldn't be._

_I was careful! _Jenna ruffled her feathers, puffing them out to make her look larger than she was. _They never saw me! But I saw them! And they're up to something big!_

_Oh? _Vash asked as he raised an eyebrow. _I still can't believe I'm having a conversation with an owl!_ He muttered to himself. _Too weird! Its all still too weird!_ He turned to see that Jenna was staring at him with her owlish eyes, then she blinked one eye a little slower than the other. If she heard him, she didn't say. Instead she told him all that she saw at the camp of the imposter.

Vash listened and almost immedietly knew what they were planning. _I'll bet you a whole box of donuts they have some kind of an ambush waiting for you tomorrow. _

Jenna nodded her head, which almost made Vash laugh seeing an owl nod. _I agree. But I'll double the bet that they plan to take out you and the sandsteamer tomorrow too._

_Hit your opponent with one surprise attack. Divide and conquer. _Vash said in a grim voice.

_Yes. It's a common, but brilliant military stratagy. If you can pull it off that is. _Jenna said, surpised that Vash knew what she was talking about. _I didn't' know you knew military stratagies Vash._

Vash shrugged but didn't answer her. Instead he continued on. _And because we know about it, we should be able to stop it!_ and began to walk faster. "We have to warn everyone! Get people to safety and stop it before it happens!"

Jenna launched herself off of Vash's arm, causing him to momentarily loose his balance. When he gained it again, she was hovering in front of him and beginning to change back into her usual form.

"No Vash. We can't do that." She said very calmly.

Vash stood staring at her in disbelief. "But, but why not?"

Jenna sighed. "This stratagy can also work in our favor." As Vash still looked confused, and now a bit angry, Jenna continued to explain. "If we allow this to happen," she placed a finger over his lips as he began to protest, "We now have the oportunity to catch him red handed. With out a _reason_ to stop him and accuse him of doing bad things, your authorities probably won't believe us. So, I go out and get stuck in the ambush they think will stop me. You play the hero and try to stop them at the steamer. I ride in, save your ass, then we escape to save everyone else."

Vash lowered her hand. Still not believing this was the best course of action, and angry at her for not wanting to step in and stop it before any one could get hurt. "What about the people? Some one is going to get hurt! Doesn't that matter?" He asked, voicing his concern.

"Yes Vash. The people definatly matter! That's why we do it this way." Still seeing that she hadn't softened his angry stare, Jenna sighed. "Vash. They already know you are the genuine article so the first thing they are going to expect you to do _is _to fight back."

Vash folded his arms across his chest. "So?"

"So, they will be completely focused on taking you down! Don't you see! You are the $$60,000,000,000 man! I guarentee they are goning to be greedy and will want the reward. They will concentrate all their efforts on bringing you down first. The Imposter is a coward and won't want to go up against the both of us at once. He'll want to make sure we are dead. Rounding up scared people will be a second priority, giving them all a chance to get away! And those that can't we'll be able to rescue when we take that bastard down!"

Vash still wasn't convinced. It wasn't in his nature to leave innocents in the hands of killers and theives and save his own life. Listning to her casually talk of doing just that made him sick to his stomache. "I can't do that." He told her. "I can't just throw them to the wolves like that and save my own neck!" Vash was yelling now, "What kind of person would that make me! I'd be just like them!" Vash pushed past her and began to walk towards their camp.

"You won't be much help to them if you're dead." Jenna said calmly from behind him.

Vash stopped short and stared ahead as she continued.

"You don't even know who is on our side and who is on his. If you try to tell people whats about to happen, The Imposter will put a knife in your back before you can open your mouth to speak another word!"

Vash heard what she said, and knew it was true. Her logic was sound, but he just didn't want to believe it, didn't want to hear it. The thought of it all made him sick. It made him sad too. What upset him the most was the fact that Jenna knew exactly what to do about the situation. With such coolness, she had a solution immediately. Vash realized at that moment, she reminded him of his enemy! Vash turned around quickly and looked into her eyes. He expected to see the insanity that Vash always saw in _his_ eyes. But instead he saw hope and a need for him to understand. "What kind of world do you come from, that you have to know all this?" He asked her quietly.

Jenna sighed, "A world where tenderhearted and loving people like you don't stay that way for long." She placed her hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry Vash, but this is the only way that we can help these people." Jenna let her hand fall to his arm in a pleading guesture.

Vash closed his eyes and let the standing tears fall down his cheeks. It still wasn't right, but he knew it was the only way. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked into her's. "Alright Jenna. What do you want me to do?"

Back at camp Cyric nudged Fantus. _Did you feel that?_

Fantus opened his reptilian eyes, blinked and stretched, arching his back like a cat and flexing his wings. _Yup. Jenna's changing shapes again and fighting with Vash._

_How do you know she's fighting with Vash.?_ Cyric asked.

Fantus gave him a flat stare, then sighed. _Of course you wouldn't have noticed that little behavior of hers. _He said to himself. _Because everytime she's mad at Vash she's changed shape. _Fantus answered the question. _So I'm assuming that now, she's mad at him again. _He flexed his wings again and prepared to take off. _I'll go and find them and see whats going on._

"Don't bother. We're back." Jenna said as she walked into camp with Vash following a few steps behind, with a mixture of sadness and anger on his face.

Fantus lept up and landed on Vash's shoulder. "What happened?" he wispered into Vash's ear. "You didn't try something stupid did you?"

Vash looked startled for a moment and with a small smile shook his head no. "No, but I think all of us are about to."

"I heard that." Jenna said, but her voice was not full of anger or sarcasm, it was full of regret and Fantus noticed the same sad look in her eyes.

Fantus and Cyric exhanged a glance, "Ok, whats going on with you two?" Fantus said as he narrowed his eyes and looked between Jenna and Vash.

"A dissagreement in tactical procedures." Jenna replied cooly.

Fantus felt Vash stiffen beneath his claws and knew this went a bit deeper than a "tactical dissagreement."

"Tactical? We going to war?" Cyric asked.

"No." Vash said abrubtly. "We are running away…"

"To fight another day and to ensure the fewest people get hurt." Jenna answered coldly. "Vash we've gone over this, it's the best way."

"I know. I know. It just feels wrong." Vash looked out at the sand steamer. "Some how I feel I am acting the coward by running. Like I'm no better than the bad guys."

Jenna bit her lip as she watched the struggle in his eyes. It hurt her deeply knowing that this was causing him pain. But when she thought of doing things his way she could only see death. Particularly his death. And that made _her_ feel sick. She still wished he would tell her what was really wrong, so that she could make it go away for him.

Vash stood in silence as he watched the few guards the government sent patrolling the sand steamer. He calculated how many people were on the giant machine and then added them to those in the cars that followed. He didn't like the odds. But he knew she was right. _If I run, they'll follow. Giving people more time to escape in the chaos and saving more lives._ Vash balled his hands into fists. _Damn it! Why does it always have to be like this? Why can't the populations just get along? There's plenty for everyone if we just learn to share. Why must it always turn out like this?_

Vash felt a comforting presence next to him. While he had been lost in his thoughts Jenna had walked up to where he was. With out a word she unclenched his fist and slipped her fingers between his. Silently they stood, looking over the encampment of people.

Finally Jenna broke the silence. "I'm sorry Vash." She said very quietly.

Vash closed his eyes. Earlier he had thought she was beginning to become what he most feard. But the closeness they now shared showed him that she only reacted the way she did out of survival. Not the sadistical need to kill everything. She really was doing what she thought was best for the people in the caravan, and he realized, for him as well. _She's still very different. Her world is very different. _

_I do what I do because I've seen it all before and this is what works best._ Jenna answered his unasked question.

By now, Vash was starting to get used to her invading his thoughts. _I guess after being around for five thousand years you would have. I'm sorry too. _Squaring his shoulders Vash let go of Jenna's hand and tured to where Cyric and Fantas, who had removed himself from Vash's shoulder on Jenna's approach, stood waiting patiently for an explanation.

"Ok boys, get ready for an exciting day tomorrow." Vash said extra cheerful.

At once both animals became very suspicious, "What do you mean 'exciting day' and whats this about 'tactical movements'?" Cyric asked

"Yeah! What the hell is going on here?" Fantus chimned in.

"Imposter Vash is about to make his move." Jenna said matter-of-f actly.

"What are we going to do about it? I assume you've already have a plan Captain?" Cyric asked.

"Captain?" Vash asked surprised.

Jenna smiled at Vash, 'I told you I have been through this before. Now trust me. I know what I'm doing." Jenna turned her attention back to Cyric and Fantus, but kept Vash's perplexed expression in her peripheral vision. "Fantus, I need some reconnaissance. I need to know what the layout of the landscaping is."

"Just around the camp?" He asked. Vash knew Fantus was loving this, his tail hadn't stopped moving since Jenna had mentioned the imposter.

'No. I need to know what the canyon looks like, the surrounding sand dunes etc. I need to know a safe place for people to go." Jenna answered.

"Right!" Fantus was about to take off, when he stopped, "Uh, why do I need to find a safe place?"

"Imposter Vash intends to catch Jenna and Cyric in an ambush tomorrow and we are assuming he's coming after me next." Vash answered a lot more confident then when the plan was first talked about. "I'm supposed to be a distraction so most of the innocent people can get away."

"We don't know when the attack is going to happen, so you'll need to be on the look out for multiple places to hide. Big enough for a lot of people." Jenna continued with Vash's explanation.

"Oh." Fantus said. Now it all made sense. Why Vash was so upset and Jenna had acted as she did. Fantus knew from what they had seen of Vash's personality, this was a very hard plan for him to accept. He exchanged a look with Cyric and knew he had put the same puzzle pieces together. "Well then, I guess I had better get going and get you your map." Fantus took off into the night sky.

"How is he going to be able to see what the landscape looks like in the dark?" Vash asked as he quickly lost sight of the drake.

"Fantus can see very well in the dark. Better than I can, and I can see for a very long distance." Jenna answered. "Now, Vash! How quiet can you be?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Vash asked slightly injured.

"Oh nothing. I just need you to sneak over and tell Peter what we are up to. When the chaos begins, some one is going to have to imprint it into people to run. And hopefully run in the direction we want them too."

"So you need me to let him know what going on." Vash answered, "But I thought we weren't telling anyone?"

"Its only right that we let him know. He's been good about keeping our secrets so far, and not asking stupid questions. I am sure we can trust him."

This seemed to brighten Vash a even more. "I can be as quiet as I need to be Captain Jenna"

Jenna got an annoyed look on her face, "Please don't do that Vash. I never liked it when it when I really was a captain."

"Fantus did it first!" Vash whined with a small smile playing at his lips.

Jenna saw that he was getting back to his old self so she let it pass, "Just go tell him! And make sure he understands what to do. We'll tell him where to take people in the morning."

Vash saluted and before Jenna could say anything, slid into the darkeness with out making a sound.

"That boy has many hidden talents." Jenna said admirably.

"Yes he does. Which is why I still think we need to be wary around him." Cyric said from Jenna's side.

"Always the cautious one" Jenna said as she rubbed the horse's nose. "Well shall we get to work and plan our stratagy for tomorrow?"

"I think that would be best since we are to be giving the warning to the others." Cyric answered.

When all of the party had retured, information was shared, a map was created in the sand, and details were laid out for the next day.

"All right everyone, I think that's all we can do for now. Get some rest, and hope all goes as planed tomorrow."


End file.
